Team Legacy: The War On America
by Rhonda Petrie
Summary: Team Legacy receives excellent news when one of their own, Oxy, is pregnant with 6 babies. However, trouble is just around the corner as they must face a new and powerful foe and grapple with secrets too horrible to bear. Part 1 of full length epic novel
1. Angela

Team Legacy: The World Is Not Enough

Created by: Rhonda Petrie

**Hello, this is Rhonda Petrie here! My full length fanfiction novel has finally been uploaded right here in this website. The title for this story is called "Team Legacy: The World Is Not Enough". Now I'm not sure if that will be the permanent title for this story at least, since I feel I'm ripping off the title of one of the James Bonds books so if anyone can help me come up with a better title that will be greatly appreciated. Now, I must warn you; this story has a bunch of people from various fandoms so bear with me and it also has a very convoluted storyline. However, this is by far one of my best novels as you shall see. This story continues where the previous novel has left off, with Oxy now married to her beloved Oxygen and living comfortably with Team Legacy after having to go through two excruciating wars and an epic power struggle with one of the most dangerous villains in the world. **

**However, news are abound that Oxy is pregnant with a litter of six alien babies and the entire team is overjoyed. Unfortunately, though, things are not all well. Mr. Banders' son, Mr. Sanders, has taken over the United States presidency without a hitch and has locked up the president and his family in the closet and accompanying him is a whole varying cast of villains, some of whom had made their previous appearances in my previous novel. Now, I know there will be some established characters the audience may be familiar with and others that the audience will not be so familiar with; therefore I have come up with a solution. At the end of each chapter I will put up a list of the characters that have been portrayed in the chapter and the show/movie/book that they have come from, to the best of my memory. **

**In the meantime, Mr. Sanders is systematically coming up with an ingenious plan to not only finish off what his father had started but to also make a mark of his own by enslaving all of the heroes into his control and having the villains become supreme rulers of the land, particularly women, with whom he has an insatiable hatred for. To make matters worse, Rhonda and the team soon discover that there was another side to their family that they have been unaware of for a long time and that an evil relative of Rhonda's - who calls herself Marie Frances and claims to be the Princess of Darkness as well as the leader of an equally diabolical and dastardly team - may pose a bigger threat than they could ever dream of and perhaps could serve as an ultimate match for them. **

**As the good guys begin to delve into the inner workings of the villainous regime, they gradually begin to discover long forgotten secrets and hidden connections that are so shocking and so bizarre that they might take them beyond their world and into the edges of the universe. They must also confront foes that are much deadlier and more powerful than they could ever imagine and face all kinds of imaginable evil - some of which they have hoped to never witness. Now Team Legacy must unite as a newly formed family of heroes and villains united in one purpose to defend the U.S. from all evil and ensure that Mr. Sanders and Marie Frances do not cause the planet to descend into utter chaos, even if it means triggering the end of our world as we know it.**

**Now, I don't know if I'm going to have to divide this fanfiction into two fanfictions since this is a very long story and I doubt anyone would want to read something that is more than 30, 40-something chapters, so I think it's a good idea to end this part of the tale in one of the most suspenseful points in the story and start off Part 2 from there. That will make it easier for everyone in the long run. Right now Part 1 is called The Greatest War Of All Time, which I had originally considered to be the title for this story. I suppose I could use it for a subtitle for this story but we'll see.**

**Oh and before anyone gets confused, I'll brief you on some of the past events that have already occured: Stitch has just married the love of his life Angel, a young female alien named Yoruba has recently hatched during Oxy and Oxygen's wedding, and Suzanne Carmichael has just given birth to a baby girl named Susanna and her pet name is Susa. There is also an alien planet called Tukamo where all of the alien cocoons drop down to Earth every four years and in one of those years, where the previous novel takes place, Oxy was sent down to earth in a shower of cocoons, most of whom have survived and are now living with her. However, sometimes things just happen to come in pretty early. **

**What's funny is that it took me over a year to write Part 1 and most of Part 2; I'm actually almost done with this novel, for there is some scenes I have not put down yet. I started writing this almost as soon as I have concluded the previous novel and the subsequent episode in which Oxy and Oxygen were married in July of '06 and I stopped somewhere in June of '07. I may not be able to upload all of the chapters by the time spring break ends but perhaps in the summer time Part 1 will already be published.  
**

**I have to warn you, this is a very heavy book, in length and in content so there might be some really disturbing sequences and scenes. You have been forewarned.  
**

**Any constructive criticism is appreciated and I hope you enjoy this tale! You're going to love it!**

**And so begins the tale of the first full length novel fanfiction in the Team Legacy series......  
**

Part 1: The Greatest War Of All Time

Chapter 1 – Angela

One July night, Stitch came downstairs to see what was the noise in the bathroom. He then walked through the living room and then soon approached the bathroom. Stitch growled. He hated being disturbed at this time of night. But then someone else was trailing behind him. It was Yoruba, the baby alien that had hatched recently. She then looked around and saw Stitch.

Stitch then opened the bathroom door and then couldn't believe what he saw. It was an alien that looked like his twin Leroy! She was magenta and was drinking from the sink. She also wore a blue collar. She took one look at Stitch and growled. Stitch growled too. Then, it happened. The magenta alien then lifted him up into the air with her mind. She spun him around and around and around until she threw him down to the floor. Stitch then shook his head and got up. He then charged at the magenta alien and then punched her in the face. The magenta alien immediately winced and then moved to the tub in a quick flash and was soon growling. "Come and get me, bastard!" she cried. "Well I'm getting you first!" cried Stitch. He then lifted a trashcan and threw it at the magenta alien. It landed on her head and then she soon fell into the tub.

She was thrashing in the water. "Help! Help! Help! Help me! Somebody help! You! You blue alien! Come over here and help me get out of this filthy water!" screamed the magenta alien. "Filthy water?" repeated Stitch. He then rushed over to the tub and then that's when he gasped. There was vomit floating all over the tub. "Oh boy. Susa vomited again," he muttered. "Just get me out of here!" screamed the magenta alien. Stitch then leaned over the tub and then pulled the magenta alien out of the tub. Soon she was lying on the floor. She then pulled the trashcan off her head and then turned to him menacingly. "You! What is the matter with you?!" she screamed. "What's the matter with me? Why did you sneak into the club at 11:51 at night and have a drink of water?" inquired Stitch.

"Well, I was thirsty. Besides I'm homeless. I'm Angela. What's your name?" answered the magenta alien. "My name is Stitch. I'm also known as Experiment 626. Do you have an experiment number?" asked Stitch. "NO! I don't remember being created by an evil genius of any kind. I'm just an ordinary alien. Well, not really. You see I'm from Tukamo. Pepper and I hatched recently," retorted Angela. "Pepper? Who's Pepper?" asked Stitch. "Well, she's my sister. She makes loud music that breaks stuff and keeps people up at night. Also she's a martial artist and she's black with white blemishes on her forehead and back, and she has a white chest," explained Angela.

"Wait, wait, wait. You said that Pepper and you hatched recently," said Stitch, who was confused. "Yes, I did," said Angela. "But you have to wait two more years to fall from Tukamo. You're two years early," said Stitch. "That happens all the time. People get impatient with stuff," explained Angela.

"So what do you do?" asked Stitch. "Well, I do telepathy and PK, and I am stronger than you, but I heard that 6 years ago there was a guy that fell from Tukamo that was in jail but he got out. I'm a little less strong than him. I also bash things around with my strength. I record things with my eyes and play them over and over again. I'm also a good home cleaner. I shoot fire from my mouth and shoot solar beams from my eyes. I also force myself to do things I won't normally do, like torture myself in the washer," explained Angela. "Oh. Well, I am smarter than a super computer, abnormally strong, and also very mischievous," said Stitch. "(Chuckling) I'll bet you are mischievous all right," said Angela, and she blinked her eyes at Stitch.

Stitch was getting too uncomfortable. Since he married Angel, he hadn't met another female alien around, until now. After all, she DID remind him a little of Angel herself, except that Angel wouldn't do telekinesis or telepathy or any kind of stuff like that. Just then, Pepper came along, playing rock and roll. "Pepper! What are you doing? I swear, you're going to wake everyone up!" scolded Angela. Pepper kept on playing happily.

Just then, Suzanne Carmichael was coming downstairs with Susanna in her arms. Susanna had been vomiting lately and Dr. Hughes explained that it was a side effect of her illness at birth. She then went to the bathroom and saw the three aliens. "Oh my God!" she cried. "Stitch, who are they?" "Stitch, who is this?" asked Angela. Stitch then went to Suzanne Carmichael. "Suzanne, this is Angela. Angela, this is Suzanne Carmichael. She's an actress. And Suzanne, this is Pepper, and Pepper; this is Suzanne. Susanna, this is Angela, and Angela, this is Susanna. Pepper, this is Susanna, and Susanna, this is Pepper," he said.

"Oh I see. What are they doing here?" she asked. "Well, we're actually homeless. We fell from Tukamo recently. We're two years early," said Angela. "Oh my goodness! Well, we have a Tukamonion alien that fell from Tukamo two years ago. Her name is Oxy and I think she is going to have 6 children," said Suzanne Carmichael. "What? She's pregnant?" asked Stitch. "Yes. I took her to the doctor this morning and he confirmed it. After it was confirmed she had an Ultra Sound. She's going to have four sons and two daughters."

"Yet I was looking at one in particular. I'm going to call her Oxyi, after her own mother. The others are going to be Oxine, Hexagon, Oxygon, (after his own father), Pentagon, and Octagon. I told everyone but you Stitch. I even told your wife," explained Suzanne Carmichael. "Wow. I don't believe it. She's going to have kids before she's 2," said Stitch. "I know. Lena's shocked too. She would even love to assist in raising the kids. Imagine. Three months before her 2nd birthday," said Suzanne Carmichael. "Well, we must find a place for these two homeless aliens to sleep," said Stitch. "I totally agree, Stitch. Now let's head upstairs and go to bed," said Suzanne Carmichael. Then, she, Susanna, Stitch, Angela, and Pepper got out of the bathroom and then walked through the living room before walking upstairs. They were anticipating the day Oxy was going to give birth.


	2. Marie Frances

**Well, here's Chapter 2 of this epic novel, and in this piece you get to meet one of the nastiest pieces of work that you'll ever meet in your entire life - Marie Frances. She proclaims herself as the Princess of Darkness who is known to be a pure entity of evil. You could say she is more or less Rhonda's evil alter ego because she is everything that she's not. Like her, she also has a team of her own but more deadly and ferocious, as you shall soon see in this chapter. Oh and here's a funny little anecdote for one of my characters. When I was writing one of my old novels a couple of years back, I came up with an idea of who Laverne's, (the old lady gargoyle from The Hunchback of Notre Dame), husband should be like. I based him loosely on the actual Phantom of the Opera and I guess more or less made a parody out of him. I even named him The Phantom of the Opera for that reason but he's better known to his friends as Mr. Phantom, for the sake of expediency. And for the puppies that end up attacking The Phantom of the Opera when he breaks into their lovely abode at the beginning of the chapter are actually Courage's kids with Charlotte, who you first meet in "A Day In The Life Of Chopsuey"; they are Penny, Clarette and Convict. Susanna, as you can see here, is one of my original characters who at this point is about a couple of weeks old or so, no more than that. She's pretty young if you ask me, just a mere baby. As for Veronica Venesaki, she is also another one of my original characters who was depicted in one of my novels called "The Female Exorcist." The possession incident that occurred with one of her gargoyle friends, James, had transpired in the previous novel, which is why Veronica is getting suspicious that things are bound to go haywire once more.  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

Chapter 2 – Marie Frances

That night, everyone was asleep. Stitch and Angel were sleeping, and even Susanna was sleeping, but she was sleeping on her back, because there might be a good chance that Suzanne and Thomas Carmichael and anyone else might wake up one morning and find Susanna dead from an awful syndrome, pertaining to SIDS. Suddenly, the window was broken, and a man got inside. He was the original Phantom Of The Opera. He was in an evil spell and wanted to rob Team Legacy. Penny, Clarette, and Convict soon rushed into the room barking and then they tackled the Phantom and then they started to tug on him.

Suddenly The Phantom Of The Opera came in and then started to beat up the Phantom, but as soon as they begun to fight, The Phantom Of The Opera soon realized he was fighting his namesake! He then turned his head and then whistled. Veronica then rushed in and then was standing in front of the Phantom. "Arabus, seria, domifus!" she said in Latin, and then an evil spirit came out of the Phantom and then flew off to infect some other man.

The Phantom then was lying on the floor and then soon woke up. He then discovered he doesn't know where he was. "Where am I?" he asked. "You tried to rob us. But Veronica saved you. She's The Female Exorcist," said The Phantom Of The Opera. The Phantom turned to Veronica. "I thank you. Now, I must be going. I'll be fine," he said, and then he got up, with the three pups sliding off his back and then he ran towards the window and then he flew through it and then he ran off. "Wow! He's your namesake?" asked Clarette, turning to The Phantom Of The Opera.

"Yes. My mother named me after him because of my wonderful piano talent. The story of my name goes that after I hatched, my mother held me in her arms and then declared that she was going to call me The Phantom Of The Opera, after the original Phantom Of The Opera. But she called me Mr. Phantom, so it wouldn't be hard. I'm used to that anyway. I'm wondering, what's going on?" answered The Phantom of The Opera.

"I have a sneaking hunch that some evil force is trying to control people. This hasn't happened in a long time. Not since it happened in Spain. Maybe there is something going on," answered Veronica. "Well, who knows? James was in an evil spell, and now my namesake. Something's not right," said The Phantom Of The Opera.

"Mr. Phantom, that happened a few months ago. But you are right: something is definitely not right," said Veronica. "Hey! What the heck is going on here?" said a voice, and The Phantom Of The Opera and Veronica turned around. It was Bala. "Hey did something happen?" she asked. "I'm afraid so. Mr. Phantom's namesake was under an evil spell and I exorcised him. I now have a hunch something is going on. Something really big and evil," said Veronica. "Yep," said Bala.

Meanwhile, deep, deep underground, there lived a group of people. In the middle of the throne was Mrs. Queen Mother Auschwitz. Mrs. Auschwitz looked like Zoe Caldwell except she had a black bony fan behind her head and she wore a black silk dress and she had black long nails. She was the real queen of this liar. On both sides of her were the guardians. On the left side was Petrunia, who looked like Mrs. Petrie except she wore black clothes and black earrings and even red nails and red lipstick. She has a very worse temper than her too.

On the right side was Mossoro. He looked like Mr. Petrie except he is dressed like The Phantom Of The Opera. He does crazy magic and he is charge of many of the dragons that live here. He is also crazy and insane and claims himself to be the master of the world.

But near Petrunia was Marie Frances. Marie Frances looked like Rhonda except she looked very gothic like. She wore black clothes and wore black earrings and even has red nails and red lipstick and even glasses. But she is the exact opposite of Rhonda. Instead of very kind and sweet, she is very mean and nasty. And instead of mild mannered she had very, very bad tempers and explodes easily.

And plus she acts like any typical teenager. She even smokes and drinks occasionally. She's seductive and even manipulative. She is ruthless and is after anything she wants. In fact, she claims herself to be Rhonda's twin sister. She also claims that her family is her family and her parents are her parents. She is especially ruthless in the fact that she wants to take her place in the Petrie family. The only compassion she has for anyone, if at all, is her dog Vincent.

Vincent is called Experiment 666, and she had created him because she wanted a pet. He looked like Experiment 627 except purple and he has crystal-shaped ears, and he is her pride and joy. He can shape shift into anything he sees in his path and harness the power of fire, water, lightning, earth, ice, and wind and use them to his advantage.

He also flies with his ears and also hovers with them as if he has a jetpack because the ears trap air inside. He shoots red lasers from his eyes too and is stronger than most of the experiments of any mad scientist. He is really fast and outwits most humans, which makes Marie Frances laugh in glee. He also imitates any animal. He's even powerful than Experiment 627 himself. He also has the powers of anyone he has changed into.

Mentally he is weak because mental forces influence him easily. But psychically he is so strong you'll have to sacrifice all of your bullets in order to shoot him. Even Marie Frances can shoot him if he misbehaves and he won't even die. Almost every element on Earth doesn't affect him, even ice. He even can get through a fire unharmed. He can also run as fast as the wind and also look very ghostly as he runs.

Mrs. Auschwitz's daughter is Rulena. Rulena is dressed exactly like her mother, and she looks like Alexis Carrington. She is as nasty as Marie Frances and also manipulative. She also has ice powers and fire powers and even makes lightning fly all over the place. But unlike Marie Frances, who is entirely bad to the bone, she has some good amount of compassion inside her. People even think she is mourning, but she isn't mourning for anyone in particular. That's the way she was dressed. She also has this undeniable instinct to go and help people and animals and anyone, which was a secret she keeps from Marie Frances. She is 30% bad, but she is also 50% good, so she is more good than bad. But still she puts up some mischief once in a while.

Marie Frances and Rulena are good friends, but Marie Frances has another friend: Charzinan Buluc, a French man who looked like Tony Jay except he wears a tuxedo. He is ruthless in getting what he wants, and he would do anything to serve The Princess Of Darkness. Marie Frances then looked at Petrunia. "Petrunia, how are you today?" she asked. "Well, I'm doing wonderfully fine, thank you. I just roasted a couple of people today," answered Petrunia. "Yeah, and I beat up a bunch of people on the street," said Mossoro.

Suddenly, two witches came. They are partly shrouded in darkness and they have red left eyes. They are Yenebi and Zenika. They do some crazy magic like Mossoro does and they might be more powerful than Yubaba and Zeniba and are crazier and more insane than them and are actually evil. They are also in charge of dragons.

"Hello, Marie Frances," said Yenebi. "How are you?" "Fine, thank you Yenebi. Oh! Hello Zenika," answered Marie Frances. Suddenly, Techno Tom Cruiser, Fira, Aneck, and Suzinane came in. And so did Leonka. And then Techno Plush came in. He looks like Plush except his left side of his face is metal and he has a left red eye. Techno Tom Cruiser looks like Tom Cruise except that he also has a metallic left side of his face, and his eye is also red. Techno Tom Cruiser uses weapons and also transforms into a huge dragon. He also can spin his arms and shoot bullets from them. Leonka looks like Leona Helmsley except she wears a red dress. She has firepowers and also can set up bonfires. She is more insane than her as well. She also controls fire too.

Suzinane looks like Suzanne Pleshette except she has a left arm that can turn into a weapon. She also wears metallic glasses and also shoots red beams from them. Aneck looked like Anne Bancroft and she has robotic arms that can turn into guns. But also she can shape shift into anything she wants to be. Techno Plush can dig a very big hole and also does lava moves. He even relaxes in a hot lava tub! Fira looks like Zira except she has a metallic left side of her face and she even has wrinkles under her eyelids, but it's not noticed at a distance. She has red eyes. She can run really fast and attack in a flash. She also does lava and earth moves.

These people are part of a team called The Dastardly Kids. Marie Frances loves her team very much. Marie Frances also has a twin brother named Menesis C24 40, or just plain Menesis. Menesis might be technically weak, but Marie Frances supports him no matter what he does. He is a good driver but he often crashes his car because of his clumsiness. He also uses weapons but they often backfire. He comes up with a plan but they often backfire. He looked like Andy Dick except he wears 3D blue glasses and wears white technical gloves.

Another member of the Dastardly Kids are Nuke and Wolfang. Wolfang has a strong sense of domination and is ruthless at it. He also destroys everything he touches. Marie Frances brags to friends sometimes that he doesn't know his own strength.

Nuke looks like Nuka except he has an eyeglass on his right eye and he wears a black cape, which makes him scary. He turns into a black hurricane and launches lightning all over the place. He makes tornados and destroys trees, rocks, houses, stores, and anything that are in the way. He even makes a typhoon. He makes all kinds of storms, so that makes him a storm maker. Some people think he's a storm god, but that's not the case.

Then, a messenger came. "Hello, Miss Frances. I have some news for you," he said. Then he brought an envelope to her and then she snatched it and then quickly opened it. She then took out a paper and then hair was standing out. It was news proclaiming that Rhonda was alive! "What? But I thought she was dead!" screamed Marie Frances.

"We thought so too, and we haven't heard anything about her for the last 13 years. Now one of the guards has spotted her and has found out that she's alive, and so are Team Legacy," said the messenger. "Well, look guys. Here are our twins. Now let's meet them. Ugh! I tried to get that Phantom guy to have them say something about me, but that meddling woman and those pups! Whatever. One of these days we will meet up, and there is no escaping it and I will get revenge for this insolence!" declared Marie Frances.

The others nodded. "But how are we going to do that?" asked Fira. "Well, I'll send you, Yenebi, Zenika, Nuke, Techno Plush, Aneck, Suzinane, Leonka, and Wolfang out. Go out there, my pretties. Find them. Find them, or I'll go out there myself," said Marie Frances darkly. She was very positive. They were going to meet each other for the first time.

**Character List:**

**_Stitch/Experiment 626: Lilo & Stitch series_**

**_Angel/Experiment 624: Lilo & Stitch series_**

**_The Phantom of the Opera (original): The Phantom of the Opera_**

**_Princess Bala: Antz_**

**_Alexis Carrington: Dynasty_**

**_Experiment 627: Lilo & Stitch series_**

**_Plush: A Little Curious_**

**_Yubaba: Spirited Away_**

**_Zeniba: Spirited Away_**

**_Zira: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_**

**_Nuka: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride  
_**


	3. Rhonda & Team Legacy vs Marie

**Author's Note: Oh no! Rhonda and Team Legacy are about to meet their match with Marie Frances and her Dastardly Kids! This is not good, this is not good! Looks like she really means business. Well, Team Legacy has managed to face countless villains over the years but will Marie Frances prove to be a bigger challenge? And just exactly is going on, especially since the team has been through two wars already? Are the villains conspiring to make trouble once more? Well, if you noticed in the last chapter, some of the Dastardly Kids are loosely based on some of the established characters and represent the dark side of their opposite counterparts. Funny, I actually thought these chapters were going to be extremely long; I did not realize just how short the first few chapters actually are! And the reason why the cub versions of Kovu and Kiara have the word "young" before them is because I wanted to differentiate between their kid forms and their teenage/adult forms, just to let you know.**

**Have fun!  
**

Chapter 3 – Rhonda and Team Legacy V.S. Marie Frances and The Dastardly Kids

In the Legacy Mansion, everyone was sitting down at the table eating breakfast. Suddenly the door was broken down. Dark Young Kovu then came out. Then the rest came out. Dark Young Kovu is dressed with a black cape and has a mask on his eyes. He even looks black and has a white chest. Then, Dark Young Kiara came in. She is also black and has a white chest. She even has a mask on her eyes and has a black cape, but the tips of it are curved. Nuke then cocked his mini gun and pointed it at everyone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! They're going to kill us!" screamed Young Kiara. "Well I'm not standing for this bullshit. I'm going to take these guys down," said Young Kovu bravely and then he walked to Dark Young Kovu and the others. "Well, well, well. Why it isn't Kovu. And Rhonda and Team Legacy," said Dark Young Kovu. "Who are you guys?" asked Young Kovu. "Well, we are The Dastardly Kids. But the rest of us are back home. So, let me introduce myself. I'm Dark Young Kovu, and this is Fira, Yenebi, Zenika, Suzinane, Aneck, Leonka, Dark Young Kiara, Nuke, Techno Plush, and…" said Dark Young Kovu.

Wolfang then jumped in front of Young Kovu and then he yipped and gulped in fear. "This is Wolfang," said Dark Young Kovu. "What are you looking at?" asked Wolfang. "I, I, I, I don't know," said Young Kovu. "Hey! Leave my son alone!" screamed Zira, who then came in. "Who you looking at, lady?" asked Dark Young Kiara mockingly and then she laughed. Zira growled and then was about to scratch Dark Young Kiara in the face when suddenly somebody blocked her paw. Then, before you know it, Zira received a punch in the face and then was flattened to the ground. Fira then came in and laughed evilly.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Well, don't you dare screw around with any of my kids again, bitch!" swore Fira. "Did you call me a bitch!?" screamed Zira as she got up quickly. "Yes I did," said Fira, and then she laughed. Zira then slapped her in the face and then the two lionesses got into a catfight. "Man, I can't believe Zira got into a fight!" cried Mop. "Me neither," said Mr. String. "Yeah," said Scar. Then, Dark Scar came in. He looked like Scar except he is black with a white chest. His mane was a little whipped and he has very sharp looking claws.

All of the members that have the names Dark before their second name have the ability to disguise themselves as their good twins. The only ones that can't do that naturally are the ones that have the name Techno. But they transform the robot way. Dark Scar can slash people with his claws and also control people and time and even freeze them. He can also lift objects up with his mind and throw them at people. Dark Young Kiara and Dark Young Kovu can teleport and also have sonic powers. He then glared at them. Everyone was immediately frozen. They couldn't move. Leonka then came in. She then lighted up a cigarette with her fire breath and then smoked.

"So looks like we took care of our goody good twins," she said. "Yeah. No shit, Sherlock," said Dark Scar. Then, Dr. Dark Rachel Walters came in. She wears a cloak. She uses surgical tools to harness and use her fire and wind and dark powers for her own purposes. "Yes. Well, let's see what happens," she said. "Yeah. Let's get the heck out of here," said Fira. Then she and the others left the club.

**Character List:**

**_Kiara: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_**

**_Kovu: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_**

**_Scar: The Lion King_**

**_Mop: A Little Curious_**

**_Mr. String: A Little Curious_**

**_Dr. Rachel Walters: Diagnosis Murder: (one episode)  
_**


	4. Something Fishy Going On

**Well, looks like Team Legacy got their butts whooped by The Dastardly Kids big time. Like I said before, they are pretty nasty pieces of work. This is where things get really interesting and we are introduced to even more characters; this is also where Team Legacy learns that the villains are possibly involved in a potentially deadly scheme and in the process find some new allies. **

Chapter 4 – Something Fishy Going On

Meanwhile, sitting outside the club was the Empress Josephine of France. She was once married to Napoleon Bonaparte, but then when it was discovered she couldn't have any more children, Napoleon divorced her. She was sitting there miserably. Just then, Angela came out of the club and tugged on her dress. "Hey, you! The Dastardly Kids had just frozen Rhonda and Team Legacy. I think there is something going on," she said. Empress Josephine then turned to her. "Why do you trust me so much? I don't even know you," said Empress Josephine. "It's because you look sad that's why. By the way, I'm Angela. Who are you?" asked Angela.

"I'm Empress Josephine. Or at least I was, until Napoleon divorced me. That stupid fool deserves revenge!" said Empress Josephine. "Okay. So you want revenge. Okay. If you unfreeze Rhonda and her team, we'll go and look for Napoleon. Deal?" asked Angela. "Deal," said Empress Josephine, and then she and Angela shook hands. "Remember. Empress Josephine never turns her back on a deal," she added. "All right!" said Angela. Then the two of them walked into the club. When they were inside, everyone was frozen still – except not in ice. Empress Josephine's eyes turned red and then everyone was unfrozen instantly.

Dr. Rachel Walters was happy. So were Dr. Sloan and Anna Moreno. "Thank you!" cried Senator Lillian DeHaven. "No problem, merci. I'm Empress Josephine, ex-wife of Napoleon Bonaparte. I'm not only looking for him but I'm also searching for his nephew, Napoleon III. I have to stop him. He wants to do something his uncle had never done. He wants to assist with The End Of The World. Apocalypse. You name it. Napoleon must be stopped too. He is going to be one of the leaders in the new world order. I know it sounds weird, but now this time they think it's time," explained Empress Josephine.

"You sound like an unlikely ally," retorted Anna Moreno. "Yes. Concerning the fact that I'm Napoleon's ex-wife. I understand you're his enemies. He betrayed me too. If we reach to each other, together we'll overthrow him," agreed Empress Josephine. "Yeah!" cried Stitch. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" cried Shenzi. "Anyone have a plan?" asked Rhonda. Jumba raised his hand. "Yes, Jumba?" asked Rhonda. "Well, let's get some weapons and armor. And whatever you do, stay alive!" answered Jumba. "Yeah. Everyone, battle station!" declared Rhonda. "This means war," declared Chihiro.

Then, everyone was in his or her rooms. They were putting on metal indestructible armor and were armed with mini guns and machine guns and 4.4 magnums and bazookas and Uzi guns and flamethrowers and ice machine guns and even some of them have lighters attached to their machine guns. But inside his or her armor were black slim ninja suits and then they put ninjas hats on. They were even armed with lightning machine guns and even shocker guns and tazer guns. The armors then fitted with the black slim ninja suits. Then, everyone got out of the club. They were ready to go. Then, they all ran to the 1900 Ford and then went inside it and closed the doors. They all buckled up and then the car was started. The 1900 Ford then drifted into the night. This definitely means war.

**Character List:**

**_Dr. Mark Sloan: Diagnosis Murder_**

**_Senator Lillian DeHaven: G.I. Jane_**

**_Shenzi: The Lion King_**

**_Dr. Jumba Jookiba: Lilo & Stitch series_**

**_Chihiro: Spirited Away  
_**


	5. Out To War

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the 5th chapter. You are about to meet the main antagonist of this epic novel: Mr. Sandes Sanders. Mr. Sanders is a very twisted and corrupt man who is more insane than his father and who is planning even more diabolical and deadly schemes in order to finish his father's job. He is extremely determined to do whatever it took to accomplish his goals with any means or methods, no matter the outcome or cost. He is also Mr. Banders' son and the stepson of Mary Williams and also by default Laverne's stepbrother, since Mr. Banders married Mary, who is Laverne's guardian and creator. You will also meet several members of his cabinet, some of which have already made their appearances in my last novel, including Chopsuey, Experiment 621, and Dratecula, aka Experiment 622, an original character of mine. Coincidentally, I have recently come up with an idea for a potential fanfiction in which The Sorceress, (Spyro: The Year Of The Dragon), returns to wreak havoc on Team Legacy and avenge herself for what they have done to her years ago, since she happens to make an appearance as well in this chapter. And no Ms. Viola Beautecroft does not appear in this novel at all because I have not even thought of her at that point in time. I have only come up with her recently so I decided to write "A Day In The Life Of Chopsuey" as kind of like a sidebar to the villains' side of the story of their experiences of the events in the novel. Now this is where the characters start flooding in! Up until this point I saw no need to post in a list of established characters portrayed in the story but now this is where you start seeing some people.**

**Have a happy reading!**

Chapter 5 – Out To War

Meanwhile, in Washington, D.C., a new villain is in the White House once again. But this time President Brush and his family were locked up in a closet. "You will pay for this!" screamed President Brush. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Yeah right. Get lost sucker! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" screamed the new villain. He is Mr. Sanders, Mr. Banders' son and Mary Williams' stepson and Laverne's stepbrother. He looked like his father except he wore a black collar with spikes and slick black hair.

His biological mother was very abusive and was abused herself. She manipulated her son and eventually her husband. She made Mr. Banders do drugs and also made Mr. Sanders cold hearted. Mr. Sanders eventually came to think of women as evil and bossy and manipulating and annoying. So that's why he has a prejudice against them and wants to eliminate them. But he also wants to further his father's plan: to take over the world, and also wants to eliminate some men too.

Once he destroys the world, he will make the survivors slaves and also wants to make all of the planets of the world enslaved too and also wants to control the universe and also makes a new world order that includes totalitarian government. He thinks it might be good for him and also he wants to show everyone what he could do. Also in his plan of ruling in the totalitarian government was Marie Frances and The Dastardly Kids, Napoleon, Napoleon III, Kramer, the Sorceress, Ripto, Yuglesia the witch, his mother, Rotarian the brick Fire Dragon, Dr. Hamsterveil, Gantu, the Huntsman, Huntsgirl, Eries the parrot gargoyle, Lorraine and others.

Yuglesia is a Chinese witch who has dark powers and also wants to destroy everything in her path. She is very nasty and ruthless in her pursuits and she is also very manipulative. She has goblins and monkey gargoyles as her minions. She also releases the evil spirits and also the undead. Mr. Sanders' mother is called Mrs. Katherine Banders. Mrs. Banders is now divorced from Mr. Banders and hasn't realized that her ex-husband has remarried. But she was aware that Mr. Banders had once tried to take over the world, but she hasn't found out what happened to him. Now she and her son are going to do it for him.

Mr. Sanders' hatred for women had even affected his relationship with his own mother. Since his mother had been taught that hatred is the way of life, the lesson has passed on to her son. Mr. Sanders' first name is Sandes. He then continued laughing in an evil way and then smoked. Although Mr. Banders had quit smoking a year ago, Mr. Sanders had been taking up smoking since high school. He also drinks to excess and sometimes hits his own mother in drunken rages. Mrs. Banders wears a blue shirt and has black long hair. She also wears pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. She was the vision of loveliness, and that's what made Mr. Banders fell in love with her. But that was long past, and Mrs. Banders wasn't looking forward to remarrying as Mr. Banders had.

Rotarian the brick Fire Dragon is Yuglesia's pet, and he is powerful and tough and he could set a whole forest and city and town and village on fire. He is extremely big too. Yuglesia and Rotarian are extremely close, because they've been together since teenage hood. Lorraine is Karen Walker's rival and she wants to get back at her. She even intends to kidnap her and her mother and destroy her. Gantu also wants to get back at Lena Rosenberg for tricking him to kissing her and hurting him and also wants to destroy her with this plan if that's the last thing he's going to do.

Experiment 621 and Experiment 622 were also there, but they're mainly operators but they also take charge too. They and Dr. Hamsterveil are aware that Gantu is in love with Lena Rosenberg, but they keep it quiet. Lickboot and Aunt Figg are also to be serving in the totalitarian government. Vince LaRocca was there too. Most of the villains had bust out of jail, but some of them are still in there. They also figured that with this plan, they could free the rest of the villains that are in jail and eventually all of the bad guys of the world. Although Gantu wants to get revenge for what Lena Rosenberg did to him, his love for her prevents him from ever thinking about it. He even wanted to marry her, even though she is already married.

Kramer then came to Mr. Sanders. "So, any news about Oxy?" he asked. "Yes. She's pregnant," retorted Mr. Sanders. "How many kids is she gonna have?" asked Kramer. Usually he isn't really nosy but Oxy's pregnancy is making him curious. "6. And I'm interested in one of them in particular," answered Mr. Sanders. "Who is it?" asked Kramer. "There are 6 babies. The 4 boys are Hexagon, Pentagon, Octagon, and Oxygon, and the 2 girls are Oxine and Oxyi. Oxyi's the one I'm interested in the most. I am going to have her kidnapped and have the rest of her siblings kidnapped too. I'm going to have her cloned and have all of them work in Marie Frances' liar and then I will eventually kill her. That evil girl might have something to do with my father," said Mr. Sanders.

"How could Oxyi have something to do with your father? I mean isn't that just plain craz…" started Kramer and then Mr. Sanders slammed his hand on Kramer's mouth. "OW! What did you do?" muffled Kramer. "Don't ever call me crazy again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" screamed Mr. Sanders. "Yes sir!" answered Kramer eagerly. Then Mr. Sanders puts his hand off Kramer's mouth and then continued to read the newspaper. "Oh and why do you want the kids?" asked Kramer.

"I actually want Oxy's ruby lavaliere like my father did, and I want to use it to take over the world. It's designed to control people's minds and have them manipulated. The ruby lavaliere allows her to control humans and other races so if I take it from her she won't be able to use it. Besides the fact I want the kids to work. Well, not just that, I'm going to raise the boys to become warriors and solders for my government."

"As for Oxine I'm going to make her a servant. When I kill Oxyi I will use her clones to run my government and errands. Also I'll give them the ability to create even more clones. I'm going to have Mr. Bulldog's wife as the instructor. Mrs. Crochet is her name. She's the blonde woman. Although I technically hate women, she is the perfect one for me. I'm not going to marry her. Besides, her husband's still in jail. And now, Kramer, get out of my face!" screamed Mr. Sanders. Kramer then ran off. Mr. Sanders just sighed and smoked.

Meanwhile, Rhonda and Team Legacy were driving the 1900 Ford. They were driving when suddenly they came to a stop. A woman was in their way and then she got up. She was Gloria Stefano. "Hey! Guys! Wait up!" she cried. She then came to one of the doors and then opened one of them and then went inside the car. They keep on driving. "What's the matter with you? You almost got killed!" screamed Spyro.

"Sorry. I'm Gloria Stefano. Who are you?" asked Gloria Stefano. "Spyro. These are Rhonda and Team Legacy," answered Spyro. "Wow. Where are you heading?" asked Gloria Stefano. "We're heading somewhere but it's unclear. Actually we're heading somewhere to find Napoleon and his nephew, Napoleon III," explained Rhonda. "Oh. Wait! Why do I hear moaning in the backseat?" asked Gloria Stefano out loud and then she jumped into the backseat and then saw Oxy.

She had made a nest and was lying in it. She was in labor. "What's going on?" asked Gloria Stefano. "Well, Oxy's in labor and the cocoons are coming," explained Dr. Rachel Walters. She is wearing a pair of plastic gloves and she was preparing to touch blood just in case. Then, Oxy laid a cocoon. Then she laid another. Then another. Then another. Then another. She then was screaming because she was having a hard time laying another cocoon.

"This happens sometimes," explained Oxygen calmly. Dr. Rachel Walters had a worried look on her face. She was wearing a mask on her mouth. "Let's try again. If it's not working, then I might have to do C-section," said Dr. Rachel Walters. "Uh oh. I don't want to be there when that happens," said Gloria Stefano, wincing. Dr. Rachel Walters then puts the five cocoons on her lap one by one so they wouldn't be crushed. Oxy tried again and again. Finally she laid the 6th and final cocoon. "Yes!" Dr. Rachel Walters said. "Well, I'm glad I didn't have to see the C-section part," said Gloria Stefano.

Suddenly, the cocoons were hatching. "Whoa! Looks like the kids are coming," said Oxygen. He was proud to be a father. Oxy was proud to be the mother. First to come out was Octagon. He then rolled on the floor before collapsing beside his mother. The second to come out was Hexagon. He then rolled beside Octagon. The third to come out was Pentagon. He then crawled to Gloria Stefano. The third to come was Oxygon. He then crawled to Oxygen. "My son. I cannot believe it," said Oxygen. The fifth to come out was Oxine. She then was squirming and then rolled to her mother. Then, Dr. Rachel Walters was holding the 6th cocoon in her hands. It quivered and shook and trembled and it vibrated too. Dr. Rachel Walters held her breath for a moment.

Then, Oxyi came out with a scream and then was crying. The babies were crying too. Oxygen cradled Oxygon while Gloria Stefano cradled Pentagon. Everyone stared at the babies. Octagon had blue blemishes on his head and back and had eight legs. Pentagon had red blemishes on his head and back and has five legs. He also wears a red collar while Octagon wears a blue collar. Hexagon has green blemishes on his back and head and has six legs. He wears a green collar. Oxygon has white blemishes on his head and back and has seven legs and wears a white collar. All of them look like Oxygen. Oxyi wears a blue bow just like her mother but she wears a blue flower on the right side of her head. She was sleeping in Dr. Rachel Walters' arms.

Oxine is yellow and she also wears a blue bow and also wears a blue flower on the right side of her head. This flower is not bloomed. She was smiling and then was rolling around in playfulness. Dr. Rachel Walters caressed Oxyi's head and smiled. They were born on July 18th, 2006. Oxygen was proud. "I'm a proud father of 6 beautiful children. We'll make sure they will never get harmed," he said. "Yeah. Most definitely," said Oxy.

**Character List:**

**_Huntsgirl: American Dragon Jake Long_**

**_Lorraine: Will & Grace_**

**_Ripto: Spyro 2: Ripto's Revenge_**

**_Huntsman: American Dragon Jake Long_**

**_The Sorceress: Spyro: The Year of the Dragon_**

**_Kramer: Inspector Gadget_**

**_Experiment 621/Chopsuey: Stitch: Experiment 626_**

**_Vince LaRocca: Sister Act_**

**_Dr. Hamsterveil: Lilo and Stitch series_**

**_Gantu: Lilo & Stitch series_**

**_Spyro: Spyro the Dragon series_**


	6. Oxyi, Octagon, Hexagon, Pentagon

**Author's Note: Well, Oxy and Oxygen are now the proud parents of the latest brood of 6 alien babies and in the meantime must accompany Rhonda and the team to Aunt Salina's house in Alaska in order to seek shelter and to get to the bottom of the festering villainy rampant in Washington. It is there that Mr. Banders reveals a dark family secret in front of his new ohana. In the meantime, a Russian-American scientist with past ties to Eugene Kracko named Mrs. Russia embarks on a perilous trek to the White House and attempts to oust Mr. Sanders out of D.C. with the aid of 70's/80's model Gina Safari. She is one of only a few mad scientists so far that I have created who have followed in Jumba's footsteps in creating genetically mutated alien experiments, with Mr. Tomas and Mr. Kracko being the other two. Mrs. Russia was also ironically mentored by Mr. Kracko himself and even dated him back in college until Miss Lillian Smith stole away his affections from her, incurring her jealous wrath; thus they became romantic rivals up until his death. She now describes herself as an experiment expert, thanks to his specialized training.  
**

**In my previous novel, Mr. Eugene Kracko was a famous mad scientist in the 1930s who created a whole new generation of experiments with unusual powers and features and when Mr. Phantom was very young, he and his sister Sam helped capture and befriend those experiments while they embarked on an epic odyssey to Andorra to find a cure for their younger sister Laxy, who is seriously ill and is in grave condition. Interestingly enough, some of his own experiments make their appearances in this novel as well, most notably Experiment 705, (Tracking Drako), and Experiment 777, also known as Luna; she was one of the major villains in the story arch that was part of a trilogy that detailed episodes of Mr. Phantom's childhood. For some reason I never got to finish that story arch myself. Experiment 777 also goes by the alias Lord Multibutt, but I'll tell you a story about it another time. **

**I recall that in several novels that I wrote about Team Legacy, the heroes spent countless missions capturing many of Mr. Tomas' experiments and the majority of Laverne's children is descended from that line of alien experiments; therefore, in a way, you could say that Levernerella, Francesrella and Hallierella, (Laverne's daughters), are the biological children of Mr. Tomas and Mr. Phantom is nothing more than a surrogate father to them, (sort of). There are only about two of Laverne's kids that are not experiments at all. **

**I think I've explained just about everything that needed explaining in this chapter and if you have any further questions please do not hesitate to private message me.**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 6 – Oxyi, Octagon, Hexagon, Pentagon, Oxygon, and Oxine Gets Kidnapped

In Washington, D.C., a woman was spying on the White House. Her name was Gina Safari. She then rushed to the famous building and then was running to there. People were staring at her. She then was inside the White House and zoomed through the hallway. She then went to the elevator and then went inside it and the elevator door closed. 6 minutes later, she was in the second floor. She raced out of the elevator and then raced south.

Soon the 26-year-old supermodel arrived at the president's office. She then took out a mini gun. "Freeze! You're under arrest!" she screamed. Mr. Sanders and his allies turned to her. "So, you're Gina Mia Safari, is that correct?" retorted Mr. Sanders. "The heck it is. Now stop terrorizing the Americans," said Gina Safari. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Do you expect a super villain like me, to stop terrorizing the Americans? Ha, ha, ha, ha! Yeah right! Now get lost, super model!" retorted Mr. Sanders. "You will regret this. You will regret screwing around with a super model," said Gina Safari angrily while cocking her mini gun. Then she triggered her mini gun and then Mr. Sanders screamed, "DUCK!!!!!!" He and his allies ducked and then Gina Safari kept on shooting on the shelves.

Then, hiding behind the shelf, was a red head female Russian mad scientist. Her name was Mrs. Russia. She wears transitional glasses and has short straight red hair too. She then spotted Gina Safari and screamed. In her arms were five experiment pods. They read, "0100, 0200, 0300, 0400, 0500." Beside her was an experiment pod machine. She had taken out the five experiment pods to examine them. Gina Safari stopped shooting and then spotted Mrs. Russia. She then ran to her and knelt beside her.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "I'm Mrs. Russia. I'm a Russian-American. These are my experiment pods, and this is my experiment pod machine," answered Mrs. Russia while looking at the experiment pods and pointing to the experiment pod machine. "I'm Gina Safari, a super model of the 70's and 80's," said Gina Safari while shaking Mrs. Russia's hand. "Nice to meet you, Gina. My first name is Elena. I'm actually one of Mr. Eugene Kracko's colleague friends back in college. I even fell in love with him once and dated him. But then Lillian Smith came along and took him away from me. I never got over him."

"I had him back again for only a little bit when Lillian left him. But then she came back again, and I lost him for good. They got married. I can't believe he's dead. I really loved him even when he was married. I wished I came to his funeral. Lillian and I were sort of like rivals back then, but now I've got a letter from her saying that she wants to reconcile. I do too. I don't want to feel bad things anymore. I want to reconcile with her for good," explained Mrs. Russia. "So what are you going to do with these experiment pods?" asked Gina Safari. "I want to activate them one by one and then I'll take care of them like Eugene did. He's the one who taught me about experiments. Now I'm an experiment expert," answered Mrs. Russia.

"Okay. So what do these experiments do?" asked Gina Safari. "Well, Experiment 0100 is Stingerboomer. He's a red stingray. He's designed to fly like a boomerang all over the place and shoot anything that is in his path with his tail. I made him with Eugene. That's about the time we started dating. Then, I made the other four experiments. Experiment 0200 is Dancer. He's a yellow seahorse and he's designed to distract people with his dancing. Experiment 0300 and Experiment 0400 are Shocka and Forcegene. Shocka is designed to zoom real fast and make lightning force fields along the way."

"Forcegene also zooms real fast except he makes big force field explosions along the way. They're twins but they sometimes fight. They also love each other too but sometimes they feel no emotion towards each other. Forcegene and Shocka have minds of their own, so watch out."

"And Experiment 0500 is Sprayjet. He's like a swordfish but he's designed to shoot red lasers from his nose at anyone and anyplace and can also be used as a gun. I also used him as a practical joke. Forcegene and Shocka are fishes. Forcegene is green while Shocka is yellow. Or had you guessed it already?" explained Mrs. Russia. "I pretty much guessed it already, thank you," retorted Gina Safari. "Good. Now let's get out of here before any of these experiments get harmed," said Mrs. Russia. Suddenly Gantu came. "So I see you got some experiments. Now give them to me!" demanded Gantu.

"Just try to get me!" screamed Mrs. Russia and then she leaped over the table with the experiment pods in her arms while Gina Safari leaped over the table with the experiment pod machine. They got out of the office with Gantu chasing them. They raced through the hallway and then went inside the elevator. By the time Gantu reached the elevator, the elevator door was already closed and then he banged on it. Gina Safari and Mrs. Russia were running in the lobby floor and then they raced out of the White House and then they got into Mrs. Russia's yellow 1999 Mustang. The doors were closed and then they raced away from the White House. Gantu then burst out of the White House and then chased the two ladies. He was going to get them wherever they are.

Meanwhile, Rhonda and Team Legacy arrived at Aunt Salina's house in Alaska. They got out of the 1900 Ford and then went to the front door. They knocked on it. The door opened, and it was Aunt Salina. "OH! My God, it's you kids. I thought we won't be seeing each other for a while," she cried. "Well, we need a place to stay. We're heading to war," said Bob. "Yeah. We're going to find Napoleon and his son and stop them from taking over the world. Also we want to stop Marie Frances and The Dastardly Kids from taking over the world too," explained Mop. "Yeah. You mind if we bunk in? We kind of feel indebted to your kindness the last time," asked Laverne. "Oh yes, of course. I'm disappointed about the new conflict, but I pray to God that there won't be another war erupting," said Aunt Salina.

"Who's the villain?" demanded Mr. Banders. "Well, to tell you the truth, they say it's Mr. Sandes Sanders," said Aunt Salina. "Sandes?" asked Mr. Banders. His face was going pale. He then rushed into the house, and then Rhonda and her team followed him, worried. Aunt Salina also went in. Soon everyone was seated in his or her spots and chairs. Mary Williams sat next to her new husband. "Is there anything the matter, Mr. Banders?" she asked.

"Yes. You see, guys, I have another side of the family I haven't seen for a very long time. Mary, I was once married to another woman like me. She was Katherine. She was the one that made me evil in the first place, and she also manipulated my son too. I swear I knew it was going to happen one of these days. I tried to connect to him, but to no avail. He is permanently screwed up," explained Mr. Banders. "Oh dear!" cried Mary Williams. Miss Fox was surprised too. "You never told me, Mr. Banders," said Laverne. "That's because I wanted to get away from the past. Now there is no turning back," said Mr. Banders.

"That's all right, Mr. Banders. We're standing beside you no matter what," said Yzma. "Yeah. We're going to kick some behinds!" said Kronk determinedly. "Yeah, if there is anything I had said about you a year ago, I take it back. I was wrong all along," said Diana Gomez. "Yeah. I never knew your family was this screwed up," said Hugo. "So that's how you became evil in the first place. It's your wife!" cried Victor. "My ex-wife," corrected Mr. Banders. "Oops. Sorry," said Victor. "If we knew about this situation a long time ago, we would've come to help you," said Suzanne Carmichael. "Yeah," said Thomas Carmichael. Susanna was sleeping in her mother's arms.

Oxyi, Octagon, Hexagon, Pentagon, Oxine, and Oxygon were lying on their chests on the floor. "What's going on?" asked Oxyi. "Ah, who cares? Let's listen to it," said Octagon. "Shush! Be quiet!" ordered Pentagon. "You shut up! You're not the boss of me!" screamed Octagon. "You want a fight, big bro? Well come and get it!" cried Pentagon. So the two brothers began to fight while Oxine, Hexagon, Oxygon, and Oxyi got away. Oxine and Oxygon ran to Yubaba and Zeniba and Aunt Salina while Hexagon and Oxyi ran to Suzanne and Thomas Carmichael and Frances Carmichael and Dr. Rachel Walters. Dr. Rachel Walters cradled Oxyi in her arms. She was becoming fond of her.

Marie, however, had enough. She walked to the two fighting brothers and then pinned them to the floor with her hands while on her knees. Pentagon and Octagon were squirming in her arms while waving their legs. "OW! OW! Dang it, dang it!" they chorused. "Now stop fighting! You're acting like babies!" screamed Marie. Octagon and Pentagon kept on screaming and complaining. Marie was about to blow and then she lets Pentagon off and then pins Octagon to the ground on his back while hovering over him.

"Listen up, Octagon. Now be a good boy and stop screwing around!" screamed Marie. "I'm gonna tell Mom!" screamed Octagon. "You have to listen to me too. In life you have to listen to adults. Listen to me or you'll have a very hard time with me," warned Marie. Octagon, at this point, got very frightened. "MOMMY!" he screamed. "OCTAGON! Look. Listen to me. You don't have to be scared of me. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm not here to scare you, I'm here to help and take care of you. Do you understand?" said Marie. Octagon was shaking very badly. "Do you?" asked Marie softly. Octagon then stared at Marie for a long time. Marie then stroked him in the cheek and smiled at him. "Do you?" she asked again. Octagon then smiled and finally nodded.

Marie then leaned over and then kissed him on the cheek. Then she tickled him. Octagon started laughing. Marie laughed too. Oxyi was even being tickled by Dr. Rachel Walters. Then, Aunt Salina came in with a tub filled with water. "Okay. Now put all of the young'uns in," she said. Chihiro then puts Hexagon in the tub and then Yubaba and Zeniba puts Pentagon in the tub with no fuss. Aunt Salina then puts Oxine in the tub while she was fussing. "Mama! Mama!" she cried. Then Aunt Salina plops her into the tub. Oxine came to the surface and coughed.

Aunt Salina then took off her blue bow and blue flower and then began to scrub her neck. Yubaba and Zeniba and Chihiro scrubbed Hexagon all over. His collar was off too. Suzanne Carmichael was scrubbing Pentagon. All of their collars were off. Hexagon liked his bath. Oxyi was being scrubbed by Dr. Rachel Walters.

Then, Dr. Rachel Walters noticed that she had a blue blemish on her head. Then, she noticed another one on her back and then four more on her knees and arms. But she kept on scrubbing her anyway. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Hexagon relaxingly. Pentagon was keeping his cool while Oxine was squirming and writhing with fear. Scarlet Jamison then scrubbed Oxygon. Marie scrubbed Octagon. He hated baths too. He didn't like having soap in his eyes and ears. Then, all of the little aliens got rinsed. Soon all of the 6 aliens got out of the tub and Aunt Salina dried them with a hair blower.

Soon they were all little balls of fluff. "Man I hate baths," complained Oxine. "Don't complain, young'uns. Don't you know it's lucky to get wet?" scolded Aunt Salina. Octagon especially hated baths too, but he said nothing. "Man it's great to be clean!" said Hexagon. "Yeah. I don't like to be sweaty anyway," said Oxyi. "See? They're happy to be clean, so you should too," said Aunt Salina. Octagon growled low in his throat. Soon it was time for the kids to be put to bed. In Oxy and Oxygen's room, there were 6 little baskets on the right side of their bed. Marie, Yubaba, Zeniba, Chihiro, Helen, Chelsea, Scarlet Jamison, Aunt Salina, and Suzanne Carmichael put the 6 sleepy little aliens to bed. They were very tired from the bath. Aunt Salina knew they were late for a nap.

The little aliens were lying on their beds. "Aw, they look so peaceful when they're in bed," said Yubaba. "Yeah," agreed Zeniba. "But as soon as they start crying, we'll never get a moment's rest," said Scarlet Jamison. "Scarlet's right. Susanna wakes me up every 20 minutes. Even with her hippo toy she drives me nuts," agreed Suzanne Carmichael. "Well one of these nights get Frances to do it," said Chihiro. "You're right. It's good to have a stepdaughter," said Suzanne Carmichael. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Thomas Carmichael when he came in. But once he saw the aliens he understood. "Oops! Sorry, ladies. I gotta run," he said. Then he ran out of the room. Chelsea yawned. She was tired too. "Oh well. I'll put Chelsea to bed. Watch them, Marie," said Helen. Then she walked out of the room with Chelsea sleeping on her shoulder.

Marie then knelt in front of the groggy Octagon. "Go to sleep, Octagon," she said. "I'm okay," said Octagon. "Go to sleep. You'll be tired if you don't," said Marie. "He's a young lad. He doesn't know better," explained Aunt Salina. "How do you know?" asked Scarlet Jamison, turning to her. "I took care of Germane when she was a little kid. So I know," answered Aunt Salina. "Oh," said Scarlet Jamison. "I got an idea," said Marie. She then turned to Octagon. "How about I sleep with you tonight?" asked Marie. "Okay," said Octagon. "Well, by the way, good night, Octagon," said Marie. Then she kissed him in the cheek. She then kissed Oxygon, Hexagon, Oxine, and then she kissed Pentagon and Oxyi.

Oxyi was first, Pentagon was second, then Octagon was in the middle, and then Oxygon was fourth and Hexagon was fifth and lastly of all was Oxine. "Night, guys," said Marie and then all of the women walked out of the room. Marie then lied down between Octagon and Oxygon and then she and all of the aliens fell asleep. Octagon then woke up and then smiled at Marie. He then leaned over and then licked her in the nose. Marie wrinkled her nose and then woke up. She looked at Octagon. "What are you doing?" she asked, smiling. "Well I'm giving you a kiss," said Octagon. Marie shook her head while laughing and then stroked him. "Go to sleep. Sweet dreams, Octagon," said Marie. Octagon then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Marie then yawned and then fell asleep too.

Meanwhile, everyone was drinking tea. Aunt Salina was sipping hers. "So, how are you doing?" asked Lena Rosenberg. "Fine, Lena. In fact, a few days after you guys left, I met up with a mechanic hunky guy named Armando. He was real nice to me. In fact, he asked me out. I think I'm in love with him," answered Aunt Salina. "No way!" Rigid cried. "Wow, Aunt Salina, are you really going to marry Armando?" asked Bridget. "I don't really know Bridget. It's been many years since I've been widowed. My husband died from a heart attack, way before you and Rigid were born," said Aunt Salina. "Oh! I'm sorry," said Lena Rosenberg. "That's okay. I'm over that now youse. (Sigh) It'll be really nice to remarry so I don't have to spend the rest of my days alone," said Aunt Salina appreciatively. "Are you going back to Germany to pay a visit to the German council?" asked Judith Beasley. "Well, I might. They will have to call me first," said Aunt Salina.

"When are you going out on a date with him?" asked Ducky. "Oh my God!" cried Aunt Salina. She checked her watch. "Oh! I'm supposed to go today. But Armando is a patient man. He can wait as long as he can," said Aunt Salina. She then ran off in a zap. "What's the matter with her?" asked Lena Rosenberg. "Nothing, Lena. It's normal," said Henry Rosenberg. "Is it me or I'm not used to old people remarrying?" asked Lena Rosenberg. "I think you're not used to that," said Henry Rosenberg. "Sheeeeeesh!" said Lena Rosenberg exasperatingly.

They waited for 20 minutes. And then Aunt Salina came out. She looked dazzling. She looked so dazzling that everyone had to literally put on sunglasses. Aunt Salina looked gorgeous. She had pearl earrings and a pearl necklace on and also a diamond ring on just for accessories. She had some blush on and also red lipstick. She even wore a whippy yellow wig. "Why the fuck do you have to put on a freaking wig?!" screamed Lena Rosenberg. "Just so I look more hip and pizzazz to it," explained Aunt Salina. Lena Rosenberg then fainted. Henry Rosenberg laughed nervously. "Uh, my wife isn't used to your wig," he said. "I'm sorry. Armando will flip out too. He's going to like me. (Sigh) I just wish I looked more beautiful. I looked dazzling in my younger days," said Aunt Salina. "Well, don't tell Lena this, but I think you look beautiful in your normal state as much as in your wig," said Henry Rosenberg.

"Oh, thank you Henry! You flatter me, considering the fact that you're as old as me," said Aunt Salina. "You're welcome," said Henry Rosenberg. "Well, thanks. But I hope your compliment works. I owe you one," said Aunt Salina. "Thanks," said Henry Rosenberg. Then, Aunt Salina walked past Henry Rosenberg and everyone else and then walked to the door. She then opened it and then walked out of the door and closed it. "Wow. She's hot," said Henry Rosenberg. "Don't make me punch you in the face in a jealous fit," threatened Lena Rosenberg. "Hey! I was just complimenting," said Henry Rosenberg, raising his hands in defense. "Humph! I thought so," said Lena Rosenberg.

Meanwhile, in Washington, D.C., the yellow 1999 Mustang was cruising into the night. Mrs. Russia was driving and was wearing sunglasses. Suddenly, a duckling was in the way. Mrs. Russia then saw him and then stopped in time. She then got out of the car and then came to the duckling and then picked him up. He was shaking. "Oh, you poor thing. What's your name?" asked Mrs. Russia. "They call me Ugly," said the duckling. "Oh! You're the Ugly Duckling, right?" asked Mrs. Russia. "Yes," said the Ugly Duckling. "I don't think you're ugly. I think you're beautiful," said Mrs. Russia. "Really?" asked the Ugly Duckling. "Yes," said Mrs. Russia. Then she went to the car and got inside. The car door closed and then the yellow 1999 Mustang sped off into the night.

Then, a rabbit came out of the bushes. He was Runabout Rabbit. "Oh no! That poor guy's been kidnapped. I better go rescue him," said Runabout. Then, he followed the car by hopping.

Meanwhile, in Aunt Salina's house, Marie and the aliens were sleeping when suddenly Gantu burst into the room through the window! "I got you now, you trogs!" he cried. Suddenly Cherrova burst in with a plasma gun. Lena Rosenberg burst in with a tazer machine gun. "Freeze, Gantu!" cried Lena Rosenberg. "What the… Ah, it's you, Lena. I've been waiting for you, my sweet," said Gantu. "Don't even think about sweet talking me, Gantu. It isn't going to work. I'm going to shock you with this tazer machine gun and it's going to shock you so bad you're going to bawl for your mommy," said Lena Rosenberg bitterly. "Oh no you don't!" screamed Gantu. Then he got shocked.

"!" he yelled. Then he got burned by the plasma. Cherrova and Lena Rosenberg kept on burning and shocking him and then he took out a silver pipe-shaped gun and then triggered it. The two ladies then screamed and then they couldn't move. Then, something appeared and they were ropes that were tying them up! They were now tied up!

"You bastard!" screamed Lena Rosenberg. "Well, I have to do it in order to make you stop shooting me. And now, I'll be on my way to pick up Marie and the aliens. Thank you very much for your cooperation," said Gantu. Then, he took out one experiment container and then plopped Oxine in it. Then he took out another experiment container and then plopped Oxygon in it. Then he trapped Pentagon, Hexagon, and then he dangled Octagon over the experiment container and then plopped him head first into it. He then stuffed Marie inside with him.

And then he was about to plop Oxyi into the experiment container when suddenly Grace came in and then screamed, "Oxyi, somebody's trying to kidnap you!" Oxyi then woke up and then looked at Gantu, then the open experiment container, and then screamed, "MOMMY, DADDY, help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oxygen and Oxy then burst into the room and were shocked. "Gantu, let go of my daughter!" screamed Oxy. "Well, you guys are too late. Once I plop your daughter into this experiment container, I'll run off with them – and Marie too," said Gantu triumphantly.

Oxyi growled and then bit Gantu on the hand. "OUCH!" cried Gantu and then he hits Oxyi in the head with a hammer and then she fell into the experiment container unconscious. Jack, Karen Walker, Will, and Lois Whitley raced into the room. Lois Whitley spotted Marie in the experiment container and then screamed angrily. She then charged at Gantu and then hits him with a head butt and then Gantu stumbled to the window and then fell on the windowsill. Marie then was on Gantu and then grabbed his hammer and then was about to hit him with it when Gantu grabbed her by the neck and attempted to choke her. Lois Whitley then bit him on the arm and then Gantu yelled and then she ran off and then ran to her daughter and her friends.

Meg and her parents and her brothers and dog came in. "Oh my God! Marie's going to be kidnapped!" screamed Meg. "Yeah. Let's go kick butt!" screamed Peter. "I'll do it Dad," said Chris. "No, Chris. I'll do it," said Peter darkly. Then he and Meg charged at Gantu and then started to hit him in the face and chest. "Let Marie go!" grunted Meg. Then Gantu took out his plasma gun and pointed it at Meg. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched Meg. "Don't worry, Meg. I'm going to kick his ass," said Karen Walker. She charged at Gantu and then started biting his leg. "Hey! Cut it out, Mrs. Walker!" cried Gantu. He then shook her off his leg and then she rolled on the floor. Then he threw Meg and Peter off him and then they flew to the wall and crashed. Gantu then ran off with the experiment containers filled up.

"NO!" cried Lois Whitley and then she cried. Karen Walker then ran to her mother. "Don't worry, Mom. We'll get Marie back," she said. "I hope so. I have a notion that Gantu might be coming back. This time he might be coming back for me," said Lena Rosenberg. "Why?" asked Karen Walker. "Didn't you hear him try to sweet talk me? He was even eager to kiss me when I tricked him to do so. Karen, I am freaking positive that he's in love with me. And he's going to stop at nothing to get me," said Lena Rosenberg. "I wonder what he's going to do with Marie?" asked Karen Walker. "I wish I knew, Karen. I wish I knew," said Lena Rosenberg.

**Character List:**

**_Victor: The Hunchback of Notre Dame_**

**_Yzma: The Emperor's New Groove_**

**_Miss Fox: Dear Heart (movie)  
_**

**_Hugo: The Hunchback of Notre Dame_**

**_Laverne: The Hunchback of Notre Dame:_**

**_Kronk: The Emperor's New Groove_**

**_Runabout Rabbit: Ugly Duckling television movie_**

**_Ugly Duckling: Ugly Duckling television movie_**

**_Helen: Battling for Baby  
_**

**_Marie: Battling for Baby  
_**

**_Chelsea: Battling for Baby  
_**

**_Ducky: The Land Before Time series_**

**_Will: Will & Grace_**

**_Grace: Will & Grace_**

**_Jack: Will & Grace_**

**_Karen Walker: Will & Grace_**

**_Lois Whitley: Will & Grace_**

**_Peter Griffin: Family Guy_**

**_Meg Griffin: Family Guy_**

**_Stewie Griffin: Family Guy_**

**_Chris Griffin: Family Guy_**

**_Brian Griffin: Family Guy  
_**


	7. Marie's Big Hitchhike Adventure

**Author's Note: Wow! This is an unbelieavably short chapter! I guess it's not necessary to post up a character list for this one then! Well now Gantu had managed to fight off some of the members of Team Legacy, (which is kind of like a first for him considering how many times he had his butt whooped by Lilo, Stitch and company in the original series), and is now on his way to Washington, D.C. to drop off Marie Peters and the alien children as prisoners. This is also where he outlines Mr. Sanders vile plot to the elderly woman. **

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 7 – Marie's Big Hitchhike Adventure

Meanwhile, at a car in the dark night, Gantu was driving. And in the backseat lay the experiment containers. Marie then woke up and then discovered she wasn't in Aunt Salina's house anymore. She then spotted Octagon, then the rest of his brothers and sisters. She had been kidnapped along with them! But she smiled, knowing that she's there to protect them. She then shook Octagon. "Octagon, Octagon, wake up," said Marie. Octagon then opened his eyes and then looked at Marie. "Oh hey there, Marie. Where are we?" he asked sleepily. "Octagon, I have bad news for you. We've been kidnapped!" cried Marie. "KIDNAPPED!" cried Octagon. His scream echoed the experiment container. "Yes, kidnapped. Looks like I'm stuck with you," confirmed Marie.

"Where are we?" asked Octagon. He wasn't sure what to call this place. "Octagon, did you know you hatched in a **car**?" asked Marie. "No," said Octagon. "That's exactly where you are. In a car," added Marie. "W-W-W-We've been kidnapped?" repeated Octagon. "Yes. Don't panic. If we find a way to get out of the car, we can get back to Aunt Salina's house before you know it," said Marie. "But the lid is locked," pointed out Octagon. He tried to open the lid but couldn't. Marie then pounded on the experiment container. "Hey, Gantu, where the heck are we heading?" she asked. "Well, we're heading to Washington, D.C. nonstop. The boys are to be raised to be warriors and solders while Oxine is to be a servant. But the boys must work too. Oxyi is to be cloned and then we make her and the clones work and then eventually we kill her. We'll make more and more clones of her."

"As for you Miss Peters I have no definite goal for you… yet. But I'm not just going to throw you out of the car. I've kidnapped you for a reason. And you're coming to Washington, D.C. for a reason, a purpose," explained Gantu. "And what kind of purpose would I have for you scumbags?" asked Marie mockingly. "You'll learn soon enough you meddling grandmother. I tried to kidnap your granddaughter once, right? Now I've successfully kidnapped you with no problem. You haven't even stirred most of the time. I would've kidnapped that friend of yours too, if she were in that room too!"

"But nope, I just found you. And so I had the opportunity to kidnap you and kidnap you I did. All of you will be in the cell and all of you will be wearing orange jail suits. We'll even book you and photograph you all so they'll be proof that we indeed kidnapped you and now hold you hostage in Washington, D.C. Do you understand me?" answered Gantu. "Understand you? You're crazy! Those aliens are underage!" cried Marie. "I don't care! All of you will be photographed and that's final. Also you'll receive numbers," retorted Gantu. "What's my number?" asked Marie, smirking. "Actually, I planned it for you. See for yourself," said Gantu, and then he gave a piece of paper to Marie. Marie then grabbed it through a hole and then she read it. It said, "02500." "That's my number?" asked Marie. "Yes. And we're off!" said Gantu while stepping on the brakes. The car then zoomed off into the night.


	8. In The Cell Room

**Author's Notes: Boy does Mr. Sanders love to put people in prison! When we go into Chapter 8, we see our favorite American Dragon hero Jake Long trapped in prison along with his friends and family and along the way meets up with other various fandom characters, including, duh-duh-duh: The Golden Girls! Well, for some reason I put them in there because I thought they were very interesting but that was long before I actually got into the show. Now I'm proud I put them in the story in the first place and they're among my favorite characters as well. I considered writing a little side story of their adventures throughout the entire events depicted in this novel but for some reason I never followed up on it. Jake also meets up with an original character of mine, Marzi the Marmafluff. For some reason I envisioned her as some twisted, warped version of a hand puppet who looks like some type of dachshund, except with smaller, shorter, bent ears. She is by far one of the most bizarre characters I have ever created and I thought of her as some sassy and insane personality type who might fit in into the likes of the Jim Henson characters. And yes she looks like a freaking clown, sort of. And as for Miss Amelia, she was a character from the Frances Hodgson Burnett book "A Little Princess", which I was crazy about when I was in 6 grade. It's still a pretty good book and it inspired me to write another Team Legacy story a couple of years back. I'm not sure if I'll upload all of my Team Legacy stories here, (depends on how successful they really are), but perhaps in the years to come I might. As a matter of fact I might even upload an episode that I was working on.**

**What happened in that story was that Hugo was kidnaped by Miss Minchin and was taken to England to work as a scullery maid, just like Sara was in the book. However, Laverne turns heroic and sets out to rescue her dear friend and companion and in the end learns more about her persona self in the process. Miss Minchin eventually went crazy in the story and she was about to kill her when Laverne shot out a hydrokinetic blast at her and it smashed right into her, killing her instantly. Or so it did. Miss Minchin then shows up again at Stitch and Angel's wedding seething for revenge. However, Anna Moreno manages to help destroy her once and for all by firing a bazooka at her, causing her to be burned alive and disintegrate into ashes. That could explain why Miss Amelia is extremely pissed at Rhonda and her team and now wants to avenge her sister's death. **

**Now, on to Topper and his gang. I was CRAZY about Hot Shots! Part Duex when I was a lot younger, (and I still am, actually; that movie is the bomb), so I thought it would be a good idea to put them in there. I'm sorry if I kind of ripped off a line from the film but I thought it would be an interesting idea to have Ramada and Michelle confront each other in front of the White House. I also liked Tiny Toon Adventures a lot when I was younger as well, so that's how I know about them. **

**And for Sweeny Todd and Nellie Lovett, in case you were wondering, they are from the original film version of Sweeny Todd, (the one with Angela Lansbury and George Hearn), not the more recent Tim Burton version. I swear I do not understand Tim Burton's obsession with Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter, (what the heck man?!!!!!! I'm sorry, but I do not like them at all. Seriously, Tim, you're getting extremely obsessed.)**

**Again, please rate and review and if you have any questions please send me a private message. Rhonda Petrie.  
**

Chapter 8 – In The Cell Room

In the cell room in Washington, D.C, there was a group of people sitting in the cells. One prisoner was playing a harmonica. Her name was Marzi the Marmafluff, as she proclaims herself. She was a dog puppet that is red except on her mouth area, making her look sort of like a clown. Her nose was even red. She is very sassy and at times really crazy and is also very adventurous and sometimes annoying. Marmafluffs generally are creatures that are made of magma, and that is exactly what Marzi is. They come from deep in the lava pool and emerge when created. So therefore she has magma and lava and even fire powers. She even shoots red lasers from her eyes. But she also has wind powers, since she is light and also has sonic powers.

She was playing the harmonica when suddenly she heard a knocking on the wall. Marzi stopped playing the harmonica and then hopped to the wall. She then punched a hole in the wall and then saw someone. It was Jake, as a dragon! "Oh! Uh, hey, what's your name?" asked Jake. "My name's Marzi the Marmafluff. How are you?" said Marzi proudly. "Oh, fine. I'm Jake Long the American dragon. But really I'm just a boy. You're a strange looking creature. What are you doing here?" asked Jake.

"I think they want to use me for experiments. This is disgusting, what they're doing to some of the prisoners," said Marzi. "I agree with you, Marzi. Now, how do we get out of here?" asked Jake. "I don't know. But on the other hand… Are you alone?" asked Marzi. "Oh no! My friends Trixie and Spud are with me. So is Grandpa and Fu-Dog," said Jake. "Oh. I'm just alone I guess. Are there any more prisoners here?" asked Marzi. "Oh yeah. There are two bunnies named Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny and also Dorothy, Blanche, Sophia, and Rose. Also there is Topper and his friends. Also there is Millie Taylor. And there are three lion cubs named Leo, Rex and Sheeba. And there is the Adder family: Luther, Stella, Jay, Sarah, and Jacob P. Adder. And now in here is Sweeny Todd, The Demon Of Fleet Street. He's a pretty scary guy and he's even armed with a razor," said Jake.

Just then, a razor went through the wall over Jake and Marzi and then landed on the other wall. "See what I mean?" asked Jake. "Oh! Gee that's terrible," said Marzi. "Yep. A guy with a pretty whacked past and reputation," retorted Jake. Meanwhile, someone was creeping behind a wall behind the White House. Her name was Ramada, and she is Topper's girlfriend. Suddenly, someone jumped in front of her. It was Michelle! "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Well, hello Ramada. I've come to fuck your life up," she said. "Oh, you fool, you're a traitor to America!" cried Ramada. "I'm going to fuck up your life if that's the last thing I'm going to do. I even have your boyfriend and his friends in prison. What are you in what army?" retorted Michelle.

"This army," declared Ramada and then the Ugly Duckling, Runabout Rabbit, Gina Safari, Aunt Adelaide, and Mrs. Russia came behind her. Mrs. Russia was holding the experiment pods and the experiment pod machine in her arms. "Well, my army is Countess Eliza Buckingham and Nellie Lovett. Enjoy!" said Michelle and then she stepped aside for her two allies to make their appearance. They soon came in. Countess Eliza Buckingham and Nellie Lovett smirked. Everyone was fearful of the treacherous Hungarian-English born countess. It seems that they were more afraid of her than Nellie Lovett.

"Get 'em," ordered Michelle and then Ramada and her allies ran off instantly as Countess Eliza Buckingham and Nellie Lovett chased them. The heroes then ran and ran while Countess Eliza Buckingham was gaining on them. But soon they came to the fence. The Ugly Duckling then turned to the Countess Eliza Buckingham and then glared at her. He immediately turned into a swan and then charged at her and then started to thrash at her. While he did so Runabout Rabbit helped the others reach the fence and then soon all of them were inside, all but Mrs. Russia. The others had to form a chain to get the experiment pod machine to safety.

As soon as Mrs. Russia gave the experiment pod machine to Runabout Rabbit, Nellie Lovett pushed her to the ground and then they started to fight. They struggled and fought and then during the whole struggle Mrs. Russia drops the experiment pods and then they fell into a shallow puddle and then that was when they got activated. Nellie Lovett then took her first glimpse at the experiments and then pushed Mrs. Russia out of the way. She then grabbed Experiment 0100 and then he struggled. He then shocked Nellie Lovett and then she slumped to the floor, dropping him. Experiment 0100 then flew away from Mrs. Russia and then was traveling in the air. Then, he spotted a lake and then went inside. Then he cruised on in the deep water.

"Oh no! Stingerboomer got away!" cried Mrs. Russia. Then she turned to Nellie Lovett. "You evil woman, you let one of my experiments get away!" cried Mrs. Russia angrily. "Well, hand over the rest of the experiments. By the way, how many have you created anyway?" asked Nellie Lovett, indifferent to Mrs. Russia's accusations. "I created over 1,600 experiments," answered Mrs. Russia. "1,600? Wow. Now that's a big number. Now activate another one," said Nellie Lovett. "Hey guys! Throw down some experiment containers. I must trap my four other experiments before they get away," said Mrs. Russia. Then, Aunt Adelaide threw down one experiment container while Runabout Rabbit threw another one down and Gina Safari threw down two more and then Mrs. Russia caught all of them and then trapped the remaining experiments. Experiments 0200, 0300, 0400, and 0500 blinked their eyes in confusion.

"Don't worry, guys. You're safe from that wretched woman," reassured Mrs. Russia, who looked at Nellie Lovett angrily. Nellie Lovett chuckled evilly while she smirked. Experiment 0200 growled. "I am certain that Dancer doesn't like you," said Mrs. Russia. "I know. I'm the baddest woman around," said Nellie Lovett. Then, one of the experiment pods fell from the experiment pod machine, and then it was falling to the ground. "OH NO!" cried Runabout Rabbit. "Now there'll be chaos!" cried Gina Safari. "Oh no! That poor experiment!" cried the Ugly Duckling, who was wrestling with Countess Eliza Buckingham and was on her.

Then, Mrs. Russia watched as one of her precious experiment pods fell into the puddle and then was activated. It was Experiment 0600! Experiment 0600 is designed to have ghostly powers and also have telekinetic powers and also use them to his advantage. He has the head of Splodyhead and the body of a bee, and he is white except he has black stripes on him. He looked very ghostly indeed. He also has sharp stingers. He also could fly unseen and undetected, except for a special experiment detector. His name was Shadow. "(Gasp) Shadow! You okay, boy?" asked Mrs. Russia. Experiment 0600 then looked at his creator and then smiled. But then Nellie Lovett grabbed Experiment 0600 and then held him by the hands. "Now I've got you, you little schemer. Now I'll use you and all of your brethren to take over the world!" she declared.

But then someone hit her on the head, and then she fell. Her face was blotched with plasma. Mrs. Russia turned around, and it was another experiment, but this time it was from Mr. Kracko. He looked like Splodyhead except he has a yellow chest and yellow blemishes on his head and back. He also has Mr. Stenchy's ears. He also wears a blue collar. He also has black claws. He is Experiment 833, designed to shoot people with plasma and blotch their faces with it, hence the name Blotcher. Nellie Lovett then wiped the plasma off her face and found it was sticky. She then turned to Experiment 833. "Oh, is that another one of your experiments, ma'am?" she asked. "NO, IT'S MY HUSBAND'S EXPERIMENT!" boomed a voice. Nellie Lovett then turned around and then turned to the speaker.

It was Mrs. Kracko! "Blotcher, come here, boy. Blotcher, yoo hoo!" coaxed Mrs. Kracko. Experiment 833 immediately turned to Mrs. Kracko and then recognized her. He then ran to her and jumped in her arms and licked her in the face. "(Chuckling) Well, even if my husband is dead he still recognizes me. In fact, I'm his mother," said Mrs. Kracko. "Humph! What an interesting fact. Well, I'll leave your late husband's experiments alone for the time being, but one day I'll be after them soon enough. Right, Amelia?" asked Nellie Lovett, and then Miss Amelia came in. Ever since her sister's death, Miss Amelia wanted revenge. Now she has it. "So, Mrs. Kracko, what army are you in?" asked Miss Amelia. "This army, and my husband's experiments," declared Mrs. Kracko boldly, and then Rhonda and Team Legacy came in, with Mr. Kracko's experiments.

"Let's go kick some butt," declared Experiment 777. Experiment 361 scoffed. Experiment 808 even growled. "Okay. Tell you what. I'll give you an experiment pod, in exchange for Experiment 0600. You want to know what it is?" asked Miss Amelia. Everyone nodded. Then, Miss Amelia showed her hand and opened it. It was the inactivated Experiment 809. "NO! My husband's experiment!" cried Mrs. Kracko. Then she turned to Miss Amelia in anger. "How dare you do this evil deed? How dare you!" screamed Mrs. Kracko. "Well, as for the exchange of Experiment 0600, I would like one of the experiment pods please," said Miss Amelia. Then, the experiment pod machine was brought down and given to Mrs. Russia, and then she reluctantly gave it to Miss Amelia.

Miss Amelia activated the experiment pod machine. "Select an experiment," it instructed. Miss Amelia then scanned the experiments for any potential ones, but then she landed on Experiment 0900. "Oh yes. She looks like Sample except she has a blue chest and has blue blemishes on her forehead and back and is green too. She wears a blue fluffy band around her neck too. Do you know what she's designed to do?" asked Miss Amelia to Mrs. Russia. Mrs. Russia then turned to an angry Mrs. Kracko.

"What?" asked Mrs. Russia. "When did you create that experiment?" asked Mrs. Kracko. "Long time ago, back in college. I built her to get you away from Eugene. I just couldn't stand it. I was jealous. She's designed to manipulate people and sway you to her way of thinking and she makes you believe what she believes and think what she thinks and see what she sees and do what she does."

"She's a dictator and a tyrant, and she bosses people around. Also she is designed to have the same powers as Stripes, except more advanced. She also does sonic, agility powers and psychic powers. Her name is Bessie," said Mrs. Russia. "You created a dictator experiment?!" screamed Mrs. Kracko. "Yes," said Mrs. Russia weakly. "Elena, you do not understand what this means. This means that she can take over the world. That's why Miss Amelia was looking for her in the first place," warned Mrs. Kracko. "You're so obviously smart, Mrs. Kracko. You and Elena will now watch Experiment 0900 be activated," said Miss Amelia. She pressed the rectangle button and then a red experiment pod came out. Miss Amelia removed it and then threw it to the puddle.

Experiment 0900 was soon activated. She then looked around, and then saw Experiment 808. She growled at him affectionately. Experiment 808 growled back. He liked her immediately. Miss Amelia then gave the inactivated experiment pod to Mrs. Kracko and then she puts it in her pocket. She then grabbed Experiment 0600 and then trapped him in an experiment container. She then turned to everyone and then ordered, "Seize them." Soon Rhonda and her team were under arrest. Mrs. Russia was sobbing. "Lillian, I'm sorry I got you and your friends in this mess," she apologized. "I accept your apology. If we're to get out of this situation alive, we must work together," said Mrs. Kracko. "I know we must work together. But how?" asked Mrs. Russia, looking around. "The only way I know is that God will protect us at all costs. We must believe in him," said Mrs. Kracko.

"I didn't know you were religious," said Mrs. Russia, turning to Mrs. Kracko. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Elena," said Mrs. Kracko with a mysterious glare. Mrs. Russia growled. She hated that when Mrs. Kracko glared at her mysteriously. "Okay. As long as you stop annoying me with your glaring, let's call it a truce," said Mrs. Russia, sticking out her hand. Mrs. Kracko then stuck out her hand and then shook Mrs. Russia's hand. It was the first time that the two women who competed for one man's affections had come to peace.

Then, Rhonda and Team Legacy were ushered to jail and then were soon inside. The door was closed. And now the world is slowing coming to Mr. Sanders' control.

**Character List:**

**_Babs Bunny: Tiny Toon Adventures_**

**_Buster Bunny: Tiny Toons Adventures_**

**_Miss Amelia: A Little Princess_**

**_Jake Long: American Dragon Jake Long_**

**_Dorothy Zbornak: The Golden Girls  
_**

**_Rose Nylund: The Golden Girls  
_**

**_Blanche Devereaux: The Golden Girls_**

**_Sophia Petrillo: The Golden Girls  
_**

**_Sweeny Todd: Sweeny Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street_**

**_Nellie Lovett: Sweeny Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street_**

**_Trixie: American Dragon Jake Long_**

**_Spud: American Dragon Jake Long_**

**_Grandpa: American Dragon Jake Long  
_**

**_Fu-Dog: American Dragon Jake Long_**

**_Topper Harley & co: Hot Shots! Part Deux_**

**_Ramada: Hot Shots! Part Deux_**

**_Michelle: Hot Shots! Part Deux_**

**_Aunt Adelaide: Nanny McPhee_**

**_Leo, Rex and Sheeba: Jungle Book television series  
_**


	9. The Prisoners

**Author's Notes: Now our heroes are stuck in prison and with nowhere to go! You would not believe the level of brutality, cruelty and suffering that they must go through when a group of guards attempt to attack some of the heroes. The gang soon meets up with a bunch of new allies and they banded together to fend off the corrupt officers that patrolled the prison walls. They also meet an especially brilliant middle-aged man named Howard Hayes, who is also an expert aviator and with his help they manage to outsmart the guards. In the meantime, Marie and the children arrive in the Washington, D.C. cell room and soon enough the old woman encounters a misguided, befuddled, yet kind-hearted prison guard named Jobes who suffers from impaired vision and was bribed to take a position under Mr. Sanders' authority**; **the two soon begin to feel an immediate attraction towards each other and Marie begins to trust him enough to make him promise to protect the heroes at all costs. Mr. Sanders apparent insanity and deep-rooted contempt for women is further explored, however, briefly, especially where Jobes informs Marie of one of the jobs Mr. Sanders was considering for her to do. That could probably explain why Mr. Sanders views women as nothing more than sexual objects and he wants only Mrs. Iselin and Lee Dumonde to sleep with him.**

Chapter 9 – The Prisoners

As Rhonda and the gang were escorted to their cell in the cell room, Ariel, John, Max, and Maria looked around. "Holy moley. Look at this place," said Max. "Yes. If you ask me, this must be old enough to be a place of catacombs. Right Ariel?" agreed Maria. "Yeah. I hate it. It's dusty," said Ariel. "Yep. Better make the best of it," suggested John. "Yeah. Because we might be in here for a long time," said Max sorrowfully. Then, Rhonda and her team made it to their cell and then were put inside. The cell door was locked, and then the jailer walked away. Maria then came to the cell room. "How dare you, you estupido man!" she cried. She banged the cell door and it rattled. "Hey! Cut out that rattling! I'm trying to sleep!" cried a voice.

Maria then walked to a cell window and then looked inside. It was Jeanette Paris. Along with her were Howard Hayes, James Marcos, Karen Walker's nephew, Ronin, James and his friends, Sangha, Kumal, and Ned and his friends. Ronin looks like Stitch except he has white eyelids and a white chest and the inside of his ears are white too. He has slick black hair and he wears a black scarf and a Russian hat. He is clever, sneaky, slick, flexible, and can change his shape into anything and is a shape shifter. "Hey! Looks like they got another prisoner. An Italian!" cried Mahra. She then approached the cell window and then took a closer look at Maria. "What's your name ma'am?" asked Mahra. "I'm Maria Sophia Congetti Ragetti," said Maria.

"Whoa! Nice. I knew you were Italian from the first moment I looked at you. I'm Mahra. These are Cecil, Winifred, Ned, and many others. These are James and his friends and this here is Nails the spider. Nails! Come in here, you stoop!" shouted Mahra. Then, Nails the spider came. He took a puff of his cigarette and then looked at Maria. "Oh! She is Italian. Hello. Nails the spider. How do you do?" asked Nails. "Well, I'm good, thank you. And you?" asked Maria. "Well, I now wonder why they put a beauty like you in this dump," replied Nails.

"All of us are in here," said Jeanette Paris. "Plus Howard is building something," said James Marcos. Howard then cleared his throat and then revealed his latest invention. It was a 9000 Howard Hayes SSS 2007. The wings are rigid and the tip of the airplane is crooked like an eagle's beak and is yellow, so it makes it look like a falcon. Howard Hayes then cleared his throat again. "This is the 9000 Howard Hayes SSS 2007. It has three major machine guns, two of them on each wing and the third one substituted for a foot. It can rush through buildings, pulverize cars, make explosions, and even go through bricks and concrete. It's an unstoppable machine. The explosions come from "walking bombs". The walking bombs are robotic, so they actually walk towards the target it intends to go to and then self destructs by itself. Now let me demonstrate," he explained.

Then, he took out two walking bombs and then sets them on the floor. They walked toward the cell door and then pushed two bars apart and then got out of the cell. The guards spotted the walking bombs and then whistled. Many guards came in and then tried to stop the walking bombs. But then the walking bomb took out a timer and then started to tick. "Oh my gosh! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Howard Hayes and then they all huddled while lying on their chests. Jeanette Paris hung on to Howard Hayes. Liza Taylor then spotted Howard Hayes through the cell window. She couldn't believe he was in jail. Then the walking bombs exploded. The explosion swept through the hallway of the cell room. John, Max, and Ariel were shocked. So were Ferdinand and the White Witch. The explosion then reached to Sweeny Todd's cell, which puts dust in his nose and he sneezed. "Ah, dang society is so messed up," he said bitterly.

"Dude, you're so bitter," said a skateboarding dude that was sitting next to him. Sweeny Todd angrily took a swipe at him with his razor but missed. He snorted. The guards were covered in purple goop and soot. Sangha and Kumal laughed. Jeanette Paris then laughed and then looked at Howard Hayes. "Howard, you did it big time," she said. "Yep. I definitely did," agreed Howard Hayes. Then he turned to Liza Taylor and then gasped. He couldn't believe that she was in jail too. "Liza? Is that you?" asked Howard Hayes. "Yes. Why you ask?" asked Liza Taylor. "You know each other?" asked Jeanette Paris. "Yes. In fact, she was my mistress," said Howard Hayes. "One of them," added Liza Taylor.

"Interesting. I'm Jeanette Paris, and I was a headmistress. What occupation are you?" asked Jeanette Paris. "An actress," answered Liza Taylor. "Who are you?" asked Jeanette Paris again. "Liza Taylor," answered Liza Taylor. "Well, please to meet you, Liza. Hopefully we'll be good friends," said Jeanette Paris. "I agree, Jeanette," said Liza Taylor. "You'll pay for this, Hayes!" screamed one of the guards. He then tried to get out of the purple goop and then slipped on his face. Everyone laughed. "SHUT UP!" cried a voice. It was Gantu. He then stormed into the cell room and then ran to Howard Hayes and his friends' cell. "Now tell me. Who activated the walking bombs?" Gantu asked sternly. Maria growled low in her throat. She hated Gantu. Gantu then looked around in the cell for any suspects, but then his attention turned to Jeanette Paris, who was bouncing a tomato up and down on her hand. She was in defense mode.

"Don't even think about it!" she screamed and then she threw the tomato at Gantu's face. Gantu was soon covered with tomato juice and then he was furious. "You'll pay for this, you headmistress!" Gantu screamed and then Jeanette Paris screamed as he pushed the bars apart and then reached for her. But then Sangha and Kumal jumped in the air and bit him in the hands. "OW!" cried Gantu and then he ran off, with Kumal and Sangha falling to the floor. James and his friends then threw tomatoes in order to drive Gantu away. Gantu was soon running out of the cell room screaming. Everyone then was laughing in victory. "Thanks, Jeanette. That was pretty good," said Howard Hayes. "No problem," said Jeanette Paris. "Thanks for standing up for me," added Howard Hayes. Jeanette Paris smiled.

Lena Rosenberg scoffed. She was glad that Gantu was gone. She then turned to Jeanette Paris. "Hey. What's your name?" asked Lena Rosenberg. "Jeanette Paris. What's yours?" asked Jeanette Paris. "I'm Lena Rosenberg, the richest woman in America," answered Lena Rosenberg. "Dang. I was a headmistress for an all-girls school," said Jeanette Paris. "And I'm Benny Crawford," said Benny Crawford. "And I'm Mercy Hillary," said Mercy Hillary. "What a freaking trio. What are you?" asked Jeanette Paris, curious. "I'm an Alabama girl, and she's from San Diego," said Mercy Hillary, pointing to herself, then to Benny Crawford. "I'm from New York," said Lena Rosenberg.

"Me too! Pretty much," shouted Jeanette Paris. "Hey I like Maria. She's nice," she added. "Yeah. She's very tough but is very sweet too," said Lena Rosenberg. "Hey! You three ladies shut your traps!" interrupted a guard who passed by, holding a paperboard. He was the guard inspector. He was inspecting the prisoners. Lena Rosenberg, Mercy Hillary, Benny Crawford, Dolores Duke, and Jeanette Paris all turned to him and then growled. "Uh oh. Not good. Guards, get some shock collars!" shouted the guard inspector. "No way I'm standing for that shit!" shouted Lena Rosenberg. She then turned to her friends. "Let's kick their ass," added Lena Rosenberg. Then, the cell door opened, and then all five ladies leaped out of their prison and then started attacking the guard inspector. "Help! Help! Help! Somebody control these ladies!" he screamed. "It was nice knowing you, Jeanette," said Liza Taylor mournfully.

Suddenly some guards came with some electric sticks. Everyone gasped. Henry Rosenberg couldn't bear to watch his wife die, so he simply fainted. But then Leroy tore out of the cell and then was on the five ladies who were attacking the guard inspector. He growled and then hissed. He then took out a BB gun and cocked it and pointed it at the guards. He laughed. "Somebody control that dog," muttered one of the guards. Then they started to shock Leroy. Leroy then flinched and winced, as he was shocked. "LEROY!" screamed Lena Rosenberg and then she pushed him down just as the guards were about to shock him again. But then she got shocked too, and soon all five ladies were shocked. They were totally roasted.

"H-H-Henry," said Lena Rosenberg weakly and she coughed. "You barbecued my wife, you heartless creatures!" screamed Henry Rosenberg, who walked out of the cell. "Do you want to be shocked too?" asked one of the guards as he cocked his electric sticks. "Oh heck no. Now listen. Either of you touch any of these women or Experiment 629 again…" retorted Henry Rosenberg. Then he took out a BB gun and cocked it and was pointing it at the guards. "Or I'm going to hurt you the same way you've hurt these women," he added. Leroy then growled. He then turned to Lena Rosenberg and smiled. He licked her in the face. "Thank you," said Leroy. "No problem," said Lena Rosenberg. She gave him a little kiss on the right cheek. Leroy then hung to her.

Then, the five ladies turned to the cell and then ran back to it. They went inside and then Henry Rosenberg also went inside. The cell door was closed and then locked. Leroy then growled as his hands were on the cell door. Henry Rosenberg then showed his BB gun and then said, "Watch out for me, the BB gun man. I'll shoot if you harm a hair of my wife's head or the other ladies or Leroy ever again," he warned. The guards then scoffed and then started to walk away. Lois Whitley then took out a piece of coin and showed it to Henry Rosenberg. He looked at her in disgust. "Lois, I swear, don't even think about it. It's not going to work," said Henry Rosenberg. Lois Whitley then puts in back in her pocket. Sangha and Kumal yawned. Jeanette Paris realized that she was at the same pen as her four new friends. She then ran to the cell window where Maria was and looked at Howard Hayes.

Howard Hayes was sitting there, depressed. "Don't worry, Howard. We'll bust out of jail, you'll see," whispered Jeanette Paris. But she turned to Maria, and she only shrugged. She then sat down and then looked at the sunset. It was very beautiful. She sighed and smiled. Everyone was now asleep by then. Even Sweeny Todd was asleep. She then got up and then walked slowly to the window and then looked at Howard Hayes again. This time he was asleep. Jeanette Paris then turned from the window and then sat down and then lied on her side. She closed her eyes and then finally fell asleep. Maria was also asleep, near her.

But then Jeanette Paris woke up from a start and then turned to the cell door. She then saw that there were 7 prisoners coming in. She gasped. They were Marie and the little aliens. Marie and the little aliens then were escorted to the cell next to her and her new friends and Rhonda and Team Legacy and then were soon inside. The door was locked and it was soon closed. Jeanette Paris sighed. She then got up and then looked out in the cell window. Marie looked very sad. In fact, her eyes were stricken with tears. Oxyi and her brothers and sister were sad and depressed. Jeanette Paris then waved her hand. "Psst! Psst! Hey, you! What's your name?" asked Jeanette Paris in a low voice. Marie then turned to Jeanette Paris. "Oh! My name is Marie Peters. What's yours?" she asked. "My name is Jeanette Paris. I was a headmistress," answered Jeanette Paris.

"What do you want?" asked Marie. "Well, I just want to know what happened to you," replied Jeanette Paris. "Well, first of all, I got kidnapped, for some unknown reason. Oxyi and her siblings are definitely going to be used for some work and Oxyi will be cloned and then her clones will be cloned and then she'll be killed," explained Marie. Jeanette Paris examined Marie. Marie and the little aliens were wearing orange jail suits, like everyone else. "That's terrible," said Jeanette Paris finally. "No kidding. This government might become totalitarian eventually. I freaking wish my granddaughter and my childhood friend were here," said Marie, upset. "Um, I think they're already here. There are a blond lady and a blond baby in my cell," said Jeanette Paris. Marie quickly stood up and then raced to the window. Jeanette Paris dropped to the floor and then Marie spotted Helen and Chelsea. She was happy.

"Oh my God! It's them! They're okay!" she whispered with joy. "Hey!" cried a guard who was also passing by. "Get back to bed! Visiting hours had long passed." Marie then walked to him and was standing in front of the cell door. "Do you, a stupid knucklehead, realize I'm in jail too? Look at me! I'm wearing an orange jail suit! I'm a prisoner too!" shouted Marie. "Oh. You a prisoner? I thought you were a visitor," said the guard. "A visitor? (Chuckling) You are stupid," retorted Marie. "Hey! Don't call me stupid! I'm not!" insisted the guard. "Oh yeah? Well why can't you see me?" asked Marie. "Well, I'm vision impaired. I can't see very well. My name's Jobes. What's yours?" asked the guard. "Marie Peters, sir," said Marie. "Marie, heh? Not bad. Well I've started working here ever since Mr. Sanders came along. He wanted me to work with him, but I refused."

"But he promised me $300 in cash full for my monthly salary. He even bribed me. I had to finally accept. Man, for a guy planning a new world order like this, he sure is strange, treating me and the other men like this," said Jobes. "That's because you're a man! I'm a woman! Now tell me. What am I to do in this dump?" asked Marie. "Well, Mr. Sanders is considering his decision right now. He's stuck between letting you perform and letting you work in the rock sector. You just hit rocks and break them apart. Then, now here's the crazy part: you must find a way to turn them into gold. Mr. Sanders is certainly as screwed up as his father," answered Jobes.

Marie was angry. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MR. BANDERS THAT WAY! HE MIGHT HAVE BEEN A MAJOR SCREW UP AT THE BEGINNING, BUT HE'S A GREAT FAMILY MAN AND VERY DEVOTED TO HIS CHILDREN AND ESPECIALLY HIS FAMOUS WIFE!" she screamed. "Wow. You really feel about him this way?" asked Jobes. "Yes. Because I know. The whole world even knows him. And if you think you can get away with insulting Mr. Banders, you're wrong. I know what he was at the beginning, but he's family, and I will stand up for him, AT ALL COSTS!" admitted Marie. She then breathed angrily, and then sighed. "Okay. Do I have to make a court appearance?" asked Marie. "Yes. First thing tomorrow," answered Jobes. "Thank you, Jobes. By the way, I'm going to have to owe you something."

"Jobes, you will have to be our lawyer. Our lives are in your hands. If one of us dies, it's your responsibility for a proper funeral. Now you will have to swear to me you'll protect us and you will never betray us under any circumstances. You're the only person we could trust. Okay, here it goes," said Marie. She then raised her hand and then poked it out of the cell door and then Jobes puts his hand on her hand. "Okay. Repeat after me. I swear, to never turn my back on my people and to always be loyal and to protect them under all circumstances. Through rough times and tumbling ups and downs, I will guide them until we are safe. Now you repeat it," instructed Marie. Jobes repeated the vow and then Marie added, "Okay. The court appearance is your best shot. Remember the vow, or there'll be a terrible price to pay."

Jobes nodded. But he was worried. "Is Mr. Sanders gonna find out?" he asked. "Maybe. But do as I say, regardless of what he does to you," said Marie. Jobes then smiled. He seemed comforted by her words. "Marie, you're a good woman, and I give you my word. Hopefully I'll find the strength to fight back," said Jobes. "We had the strength to fight back before, and we'll find it again. I just know it. Heart to heart?" asked Marie. Jobes then squeezed her hand. "Love to love," he answered back. Marie smiled and then she kissed him in the cheek. Jobes winked his eye and then he walked away. Marie then smiled as she watched him walk away and then she lied on the floor and then yawned. Feeling that Jobes will keep his promise, she then fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Jobes was at Mr. Sanders' office. "Excellent," said Mr. Sanders. "I think she trusts you very well." "Yes. But I think she likes me very well, sir," replied Jobes. "Well if you like her so much marry her!" shouted Mr. Sanders. "Why would I want to marry her? She might be married already, or she has a boyfriend of her own," retorted Jobes. "Well, when you bring her to court, ask her if she's married. She'll say yes or no," suggested Mr. Sanders. "I'll do that, sir," said Jobes.

"Now, then Jobes. In the morning, you do the inspection. Marie Peters is the very last person on the list. Talk to her. Strike up a conversation with her if you will. Then, ask some questions to her on the way to the Court Council. And then we'll talk," instructed Mr. Sanders. "Wait a minute! You never mentioned that!" cried Jobes. "Oh yes. The Court Council is made up of mostly of the allies I have. The questionnaire is the head of EGO. He will ask her some questions, to see if she's eligible for work."

"If she's more eligible for work, she has to work. If she's more eligible for performing, let her perform. Btu if she can do both, which is very rare; let her do both. I will make the final decision," explained Mr. Sanders. "But will her civil rights be protected at all costs?" asked Jobes. He wanted to keep the vow he had made with Marie. "Well, maybe. I'm a super villain, right? I'm NOT supposed to protect people's civil liberties or civil rights. Especially to one of the most disgusting species on Earth! A WOMAN! She's a wo-man! A female. She is my enemy. I'll even have to screw around with her if I have to," retorted Mr. Sanders carelessly.

"Okay. If you won't protect her, I will," retorted Jobes, and he walked off. Mr. Sanders then lighted his cigarette and stared at Jobes as he walked off. "Fine! Screw you," he retorted and then he smoked. "Oh yeah. I swear, that woman will pay. She'll pay. She will definitely pay," he added. And he was going to make sure of that.

**Character List:**

**_Karen Walker's nephew: Will & Grace_**

**_James and co: James and the Giant Peach_**

**_Sangha, Kumal, Ned, Cecil, Winifred, Mahra and co: Jungle Book television series_**

**_Ariel: Grumpy Old Men  
_**

**_John: Grumpy Old Men  
_**

**_Max: Grumpy Old Men  
_**

**_Maria: Grumpier Old Men_**

**_Nails the spider: Cool World_**

**_Ferdinand: Tom and Jerry: The Movie  
_**

**_The White Witch: Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_**

**_Leroy: Leroy & Stitch_**

**_The head of EGO: Lilo & Stitch: The Series (one episode)  
_**


	10. Marie's Trial

**A/N: It is the morning of Marie's trial and she is awakened by Leroy; soon enough she reveals a very bizarre and disturbing nightmare that has kept her up all night. Jobes soon shows up at the jail to pick her up and take her to the Court Council and on their way there asks her some personal questions. I apologize if the nightmare was somewhat graphic, especially the part where Gantu drags Lena out of the cell and whips her severely. At the trial, however, Marie is constantly badgered and dogged by a series of incessant questions by the head of EGO and is so infuriated by the persistent questioning that she suddenly explodes in a deadly flair of temper and brutally instigates a ruthless assault on the panel in a brazen attempt to defend herself; luckily for her, Lena Rosenberg and many of her friends and teammates rush to her rescue and help her fight off the villains as well. In the meantime, Yzma recruits some of her teammates to sneak out of prison and get to the bottom of some of the villains' shenanigans, which ends in total disaster.**

Chapter 10 – Marie's Trial

The next morning, Leroy woke up. He then yawned. He then went to the cell window and then looked at Marie, who was still asleep. "Psst! Psst! Marie, Marie, wake up!" whispered Leroy. Marie then woke up and then looked at Leroy, who was waving his hand. "Oh! Morning, Leroy. I'm tired," said Marie. "Don't go back to sleep! You have to go to court today!" cried Leroy. "The trial! Oh no! You're right, Leroy. Jobes is coming to pick me up this morning," cried Marie. Suddenly Jobes came in and he opened the cell door. "Good morning, Marie. Ready for your trial?" he asked. "Oh yes. I think," said Marie sleepily. She walked out of the cell and then walked through the hallway with Jobes beside her. "So, how do you sleep?" asked Jobes.

"Oh, well, I had some trouble sleeping last night. I had nightmares about Helen and Chelsea and myself and even some of the prisoners. Lois, Pilar, Lena, and Zira were even in some of my nightmares. And Yubaba and Zeniba and Chihiro and Haku. And even Lilo and Stitch and Leroy and the experiments and even Rhonda and Team Legacy. And of course Henry and even my boyfriend," explained Marie. "Dang. You had a heck of a night," said Jobes. "Yeah. It kept me up all night. One of my nightmares included Pilar being chased by those people with the electric sticks. But all of them had one thing in common: in my dream, we were all in trouble. Mr. Sanders had ordered his guards to kill us. Chihiro were scared, and Yubaba and Zeniba tried to scare them off. Even Haku wasn't so successful and they electrocuted him. He was even in a force field."

"And those twin witches eventually got electrocuted too. They hurt poor Pilar too. And soon everyone was in chains and was electrocuted, and then I looked at the cell window and I couldn't believe my eyes. Helen and Chelsea were being tortured. They also hurt Zira too. Gantu even pulled Lena out of the cell door and whipped her. I could still hear her screaming. Alexis even tried to fend them off too. And they were hurting Leroy too, and even Karen and Meg and Chris and Peter and Lois and Brian. I guess they tried to save me while I was being kidnapped. And even Stewie. Finally I cried and then I sank to the floor sobbing, and they finally came at me like hyenas and then started to torture me. I then woke up in the middle of the night and I cried for the rest of the night," explained Marie.

Jobes was awestruck. "Oh my God. I think you were nervous about the trial. That's why you had that type of nightmare. I get stuff like that all the time," said Jobes. "Really? Man you have a problem," said Marie. "Yeah. I guess I do. Marie, do you feel this is going to be a déjà vu?" asked Jobes. "Hmm, sort of. I think that something bad will happen to me at the trial," said Marie. "Ah, don't sweat it. I'll do what you told to do at the trial. Now, I have one more question for you: are you married?" asked Jobes. "NO! But I do have a boyfriend," answered Marie. "Oh, I see. Now let's go to the trial," said Jobes.

Then, he and Marie walked on. Soon they reached the front door of the courtroom. Jobes opened it, and then he and Marie went inside. Marie felt scared. She felt like she was going to trial for something she actually did. Then, they went to the altar and stood there. Sitting in there was Mr. Sanders. Beside him was the head of EGO. And all around were his allies. "So, this is Marie Peters. Beautiful. Now, you are to answer 10 questions. They'll determine whenever you'll go to one category or another, or both. Now, the first question, what is your special talent?" asked the head of EGO. "Well, I play the piano," said Marie. "Excellent! Now, for the second question: do you have any friends?" asked the head of EGO again. "Of course! I have a childhood friend named Helen. We have a granddaughter named Chelsea," answered Marie.

"Chelsea. Helen. Nice names. Now, for the third question: are you married?" asked the head of EGO. "No. I have a boyfriend," said Marie. "Hmm. Interesting. A grandmother with a boyfriend. So, what's his name?" asked the head of EGO. "Is that the fourth question?" asked Marie. "Hmm, yes," said the head of EGO. "Well, his name is Allen," said Marie. "(Chuckling) Very amusing. Do you have plans to marry him?" asked the head of EGO. "(Scoffs) This is ridiculous! Now you're asking about my personal life?" retorted Marie. "Yes. It's supposed to be in your record. We made all of the other records, including Helen's and Chelsea's," answered the head of EGO. "So you haven't made my record yet?" asked Marie. "Yes. We made all of the others and you're the very last one," replied the head of EGO. "Okay, okay. Actually, yes I'll marry him, if he proposes to me that is," said Marie.

"Hmm. Now here's the sixth question: do you care for your granddaughter?" asked the head of EGO. "Ohh, now you're testing my affections for Chelsea? Well, here's the answer: yes I do! I care for her very much!" screamed Marie. "I see. Now here is the seventh question: do you care for your friend?" asked the head of EGO. "Yes, I do," answered Marie. She was secretly getting exasperated. _This is ridiculous!_ she thought_. I do love them! I love my whole family! Even Lena, although she has temper tantrums. But she's great too. _

_Chelsea's a special girl in my life. And so is Allen. He's special too._ "Now here's the eighth question: are you devoted to America?" asked the head of EGO. "YES!" hissed Marie angrily. "And here are two questions: Are you proud to be an American and do you believe in God?" asked the head of EGO once more. "Yes. I am proud to be an American. I'm proud of everything I am. And quit ticking me off!" screamed Marie.

Now she was as mad as Lena Rosenberg herself. Everyone could see it. Mrs. Banders could see it. Even the head of EGO could see it. "Uh oh," said Jobes. "!" screamed Marie on top of her lungs. Then, she was suddenly on fire. Then she did Rapid Fire and then was shooting at the head of EGO and the rest of the bad guys. She even did Flamethrower. Her eyes were glowing red too. Suddenly, Lena Rosenberg, Henry Rosenberg, Zira, Yubaba, Zeniba, Helen, Chelsea, Leroy, and Stitch burst into the courtroom and then held Marie down. "Marie! You must calm down. Your anger is consuming you!" warned Helen. Templeton, Wilbur, and Charlotte rushed to the rescue too and came to their friends.

"Okay. What the heck is going on?" asked Templeton. Then he saw Marie and screamed. He soon fainted. Marie then took deep breaths and soon her anger disappeared as quickly as it came. She then fell on top of her friends. "Oh God. Poor Marie," said Lena Rosenberg. Then she turned to the Court Council. "Hey, did you know I could do that too? Watch this," said Lena Rosenberg.

Then she was suddenly on fire. Everyone was shocked. "Lena no!" cried Zira. Yubaba and Zeniba gasped. Lena Rosenberg soon was doing Rapid Fire and then was shooting red lasers at the bad guys. Explosions ripped through the whole courtroom and soon the good guys scram for their lives. But then Lena Rosenberg screamed, "TEMPER ATTACK!" Soon lava spouted out of the ground and the courtroom was shaking. Everyone was shaking too. "WHOA!" cried Stitch. "Man, this is not good," said Wilbur. "Yeah. If only I could keep my balance straight, I could go to Lena and tell her to calm down," said Charlotte. Her balance was straight and she hopped to Lena Rosenberg and was behind her.

"LENA! CALM DOWN! YOU'RE PUTTING LIVES IN DANGER! LISTEN TO ME!" shouted Charlotte. Lena Rosenberg's wrath stilled for a moment, and she turned to Charlotte. "Oh, it's you Charlotte. I'm sorry. Get out of here before you get hurt. I got some unfinished business to do," she said. Charlotte nodded, and then she and her friends ran to the door and then fled the courtroom. "Now it's you and me, boys. TEMPER ATTACK!" screamed Lena Rosenberg. The shaking and lava shooting continued. Soon cracks formed on the floor, and then everyone fell off their tables. Some of the bad guys were sliding in the courtroom while being shaken.

Just then, someone crashed through the ceiling and landed on the floor. He was Bejuno, who looks like Bug Bunny except black and he has a white chest and the inside of his ears are white and he has white gloves like Bugs. He wears a red suit and he has a black cape on. He looked very menacing and evil. "Hello, girl. I'm Bejuno, The Most Dangerous Rabbit On Earth. I can hinder your powers and even use them against you. Also I shoot red lasers like you and I use guns too. I can even freeze people and launch missiles and destroy buildings," he said. "Fuck you," said Lena Rosenberg. Then, she was being lifted into the air and was spinning in midair and was soon thrown to the ground.

Bejuno then took out a shotgun and was about to shoot Lena Rosenberg when suddenly someone zoomed by and then scratched him in the face and then ran off. Then he turned to see who it was. It was Zira! "Wow. I never knew you could do that, Zira," said Lena Rosenberg, impressed. "There are a lot of stuff I could do that you don't even know about," retorted Zira. Then, Bejuno was making a blue energy ball and then was about to throw it at the ladies. Lena Rosenberg and Zira screamed. "Okay. While I do Temper Attack, you do Agility Attack," instructed Lena Rosenberg. "Then I do Double Agility Attack," added Zira. "Okay. Let's do it," said Lena Rosenberg.

Then, Lena Rosenberg was on fire again and then the shaking and lava spouting happened again. But then the wind was blowing very hard, and it was peeling the paint off. Zira then twitched her feet and then zoomed off. She then zoomed to Bejuno and scratched him and ran off. Then she zoomed to the bad guys and scratched all of them in the face repeatedly as she zoomed all over the place. "Let's bring this place down!" cried Lena Rosenberg. Then Dr. Rachel Walters rushed in. "Blood Wave!" she cried and then she was surfing on a wave of blood. She then leaped off the bloody wave just before it drenched the bad guys. "Blood Twister!" she cried and then was moving her hands and then a bloody twister was formed. The bloody twister was moving all over the place and it made blood all over the place. The bad guys were soon drenched with even more blood. "That woman's sick!" cried Experiment 621. "No kidding," said Experiment 622.

Then web nets shot out of the front door and then were heading straight at the bad guys. Soon they were trapped. "Ugh! Who did that now?" asked Experiment 621. "I did," said a voice, and then Charlotte came in. Then Wilbur zoomed by and then charged at the table. He then head butted the table and then the head of EGO, Experiment 621, Experiment 622, and Mr. Sanders fell off their tables and landed on their faces. "Nice going, Wilbur!" cried Charlotte. "You too, Charlotte," said Wilbur. Then Templeton rushed in and then threw a dud egg up in the air. It landed on the middle of the courtroom and then exploded. The courtroom soon stank. "UGH!" cried everyone. "It smells like someone died," complained Lena Rosenberg. "Yeah," said Zira. "TEMPLETON!" cried everyone. "What?" asked Templeton. "Get them!" cried the head of EGO, and then Templeton and his friends rushed to the door and then raced out of the courtroom.

"Man, thanks for rescuing me," said Marie. "No problem. They were harassing you, right?" asked Templeton. "Yeah. They dissed me off," retorted Marie. "No kidding, Marie. You have to stand up to them," advised Charlotte. "Yeah. But I'm not sure to make of Jobes. I wonder if he's going to betray my trust or not," agreed Marie. "Uh, Marie, what did you talk to him about?" asked Wilbur. "Well, last night, I made him swear to never betray us and help the enemy. I also made him swear to guide us until we solve this conflict. I appointed him our lawyer," said Marie.

" A lawyer? Well that's great, because we need a Good Samaritan on our side," said Templeton. "Well, that was a good idea, Marie. But be wary of him and the others. You don't know if he's going to betray you or not," warned Charlotte. "Oh. I, uh, I thought…" started Marie disappointedly. "Well, on the other hand, he might be on our side," added Charlotte. "On our side?" repeated Marie happily.

"Yeah. Like Howard Hayes is. One of these days he's going to use The 9000 Howard Hayes SSS 2007 to defeat Mr. Sanders," replied Lena Rosenberg. "But are we going to kill him?" asked Marie worriedly. "No we're not! For Mr. Banders' sake and Mary Williams' sake and Laverne's sake we're not. We gotta fix him up. He's clearly a major screw up who's screwed," retorted Templeton. "Yeah. Templeton's right. He has a screw loose somewhere," agreed Wilbur. "Now less yapping and more running, because I see a billion electric sticks coming to get us!" cried Zira. Marie and her friends then turned around and screamed. Millions of guards were coming at them with the electric sticks. "Hey!" cried the Queen, who appeared. "Get your carcasses in here!" She then ran off, and then everyone else followed her, with the guards in their tail.

"Mother, what are you doing?" asked Bala. "Let's not argue, Bala. But I got a plan," replied the Queen. "Yeah. You heard the lady. Follow her," retorted Z. They soon came to a gorge. "Who the heck made that fault?" asked the Queen. Suddenly, the earth shook. "Help! Somebody help!" cried Z. "I got an idea! Follow me!" cried Zira. She then was on the crack. "Okay. Now climb on me, and if you fall, I'll catch you," said Zira. Then, Lena Rosenberg and Marie walked over the crack. So did Wilbur. Then, Charlotte climbed on Zira's back. The Queen, Bala, and Z did the same. Dr. Rachel Walters then walked over the crack too. Then, Templeton and the others walked over Zira's back and then climbed over her head. They jumped on her nose and then landed on the ground. Soon everyone was safe. "Whew! Thanks, Zira," said Z. "No problem," said Zira. Then she got up and they all kept on running.

They ran and ran and soon they turned a little to the right and then went into another highway. The hallway was white, and then they bumped into two people. They were Dark Agumon and Inkmon. "Who the hell are you?" swore Z. "I'm Inkmon and this is Dark Agumon," said Inkmon. "You know what? I can smell foul air in here," retorted Bala challengingly. "Yeah. It smells here because they execute people upstairs," agreed Inkmon. "Oh you are sick!" declared the Queen. She then glared at them and she added, "I would like your heads." "Try us, but you will never kill us because Digimon never really die," challenged Inkmon. "Gladly," retorted the Queen and then she took out a laser gun. She then shot Inkmon in the chest and he fell on his face and then she shot Dark Agumon and he fell on his face too. Then they ran over them and then raced back to the cell room.

They soon were back in their cell. Bala stared at her mother for a long time. "Mother, why did you shoot them?" she asked, shocked. "They asked for it, that's why," answered the Queen. "Yeah, you know, she's right. They did ask for it," agreed Z. Just then, Countess Eliza Buckingham came in and then reached the cell. She then held out a piece of paper. "Hello. This is for Marie Peters. Mr. Sanders finally made his decision. I'll give it to you so she'll read it later when she has the time," said Countess Eliza Buckingham. She gave it to Z and then walked off. "Hey! What's your name?" he asked. Countess Eliza Buckingham then immediately turned to Z in a flash and stared at him coldly.

"My name is Countess Eliza Buckingham of England, and you stay out of my business," she said. Then she walked off. Z was frozen with fear and awe. "I don't like this woman very much, but she does have some spunk," retorted Bala. "Yeah," said Z. "Z? You all right?" asked Bala who walked to him and waved her hand in his face. "Y-Yeah. I'll be all right, Bala. Don't you worry," said Z reassuringly. He then walked off, with Bala worrying about him.

Meanwhile, Countess Eliza Buckingham was pacing around in Mr. Sanders' office, while Mr. Sanders was writing something. "Mr. Sanders, I did like you ordered," she said. "Good girl, Eliza. Now, what's your concern?" asked Mr. Sanders. "Well, it's about this ant," started Countess Eliza Buckingham." "Oh! That's Z, right?" replied Mr. Sanders. "YES! That's him. I wonder why he's curious about me," shouted Countess Eliza Buckingham. "Ah, well. I guess he's begging to want to know you," answered Mr. Sanders. "Hmm. Interesting. Well, I guess I feel the same way. Care for some wine, Mr. Sanders?" asked Countess Eliza Buckingham, and then she poured a glass of wine and then puts it on Mr. Sanders' table.

"Sure. I'm in the mood to get drunk," answered Mr. Sanders. He then sipped the glass of wine, and Countess Eliza Buckingham did too. They hit their glasses together and then sipped some more. "So, you care to get drunk, Mr. Sanders?" said Countess Eliza Buckingham. "Of course. Do you?" asked Mr. Sanders. "The heck I care. Whoever gets drunk by their 11th glass of wine wins," said Countess Eliza Buckingham. "You're on!" cried Mr. Sanders, and then the two friends started to drink wine. Then they drank some more, and some more, and some more. Then, when they reached their 11th glass of wine, they were visibly drunk. "You lose," said Mr. Sanders. "No, I insist. YOU lose," said Countess Eliza Buckingham. Then she leaned to the left side of her chair and threw up. "Okay. What is the weather today?" asked Mr. Sanders. "Oh I don't know. I think it's going to rain today," said Countess Eliza Buckingham.

Suddenly, an assistant came in. "Oh my gosh! You guys are drunk!" he cried. He then came to Mr. Sanders and then patted him on the cheek. "C'mon, Mr. Sanders. Wake up," he said. "Just stop screwing around with me!" screamed Mr. Sanders and then he punched the assistant in the face. He was soon on his feet and was furious. He then ran to his rifle and then he grabbed it. He then cocked it and laughed crazily. He then rushed to the window and then opened it. He fired his rifle again and again. There was the sound of screaming.

Meanwhile, in the cell room, Mr. Banders then sighed. "I think my son is in his drunken stage again," he said mournfully. "Can't you do anything about it?" asked Mary Williams sympathetically. "Well, yes I could, if I'm not in jail!" cried Mr. Banders. "Oh darling. I'll put an end to his drunken rages. You'll see," said Mary Williams determinedly. "You're a good woman, Mary. I'm grateful for that," said Mr. Banders. Mary Williams smiled and kissed him.

Yzma was watching. She was thinking. Hmm, she thought, how can we help Mr. Sanders out of his drunken rage? Well, maybe I could bust out of prison with a BB gun, run out of the cell room, head to Mr. Sanders' office, and then hit him on the head with the gun. It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant! Well, I'll be slipping out of jail and bring Stitch and Leroy with me. Yes! That'll work. And also Kuzco and Kronk too.

Then, she went to Kuzco and Kronk who were meditating. "Hey guys! I got a plan. Let's bust out of here. I got a BB gun. And we'll sneak into Mr. Sanders' office and see what's going on," said Yzma. "Wow. Are we really going to do that?" asked Kronk. Yzma slapped her hand in the face in frustration and then sighed. "Look. I got a plan, a really big one. If we find some sort of conspiracy, maybe we could foil it," she explained. "On the other hand… C'mon, Kuzco! Let's get out of here!" cried Kronk. Bucky then came in. "Can we bring him too?" asked Kronk. "Oh sure. Maybe he'll work. C'mon, let's go. You too, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit," said Yzma.

Then, Yzma came to the cell door, with the BB gun in her hands. She then banged the two bars apart and then slipped out. Stitch then came in and ripped out the two bars and then slipped out. Then, Leroy slipped out. Then Kronk slipped out. Then Kuzco slipped out. Then Bucky slipped out. Then Tigger slipped out. Then Rabbit slipped out. Then Piglet slipped out. But then Pooh tried to slip out and couldn't. Finally, with a little help from Piglet, Rabbit, and Yzma, he finally slipped out of prison and spun to the ground. Then, they all raced out.

When they came out of the cell room, they were all wearing cloaks. Yzma was leading them. Then they walked through the hallway and stepped over Dark Agumon and Inkmon, who were conscious by now, and then kept on walking. They soon got out of the hallway and then went to an elevator and went inside. The door then closed, and they were all going up. They soon came out of the elevator and then turned towards another hallway.

But then someone came out of the elevator. It was Roo! He was also wearing a cloak, and he followed his friends. Then, another person came out of the elevator. This time it was Jobes. He then trailed Roo and his friends. Soon the good guys entered Mr. Sanders' office. But then Roo bumped into Rabbit. Rabbit then turned and saw him. "Roo?!" he cried, panicking. "(Giggling) Hey, Rabbit," greeted Roo. "Roo, this is dangerous. But you can come with us anyway," said Rabbit. Then the good guys couldn't believe their eyes. Countess Eliza Buckingham and Mr. Sanders were drunk. While Mr. Sanders was still shooting with his rifle, Countess Eliza Buckingham had already passed out.

Leroy growled. He then sneaked to Countess Eliza Buckingham and was on her. He sniffed on her and then flinched. He then turned to his friends. "Too much alcohol," he said. Roo grimaced with disgust. Countess Eliza Buckingham then started to wake up. Then she opened her eyes with a croak and then saw Leroy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get away from me, you stupid dog!" she shouted and then tried to shoo Leroy away with her fan. Leroy growled angrily and then started throwing stuff at her. Countess Eliza Buckingham screamed while she was stepping back. The good guys then ran to a table and hid under it. Leroy kept on throwing stuff at her and then finally Countess Eliza Buckingham took out a handgun and pointed it at him. "Now, be a good dog and stop harassing me!" she screamed. Leroy then approached her slowly. "Don't come any closer, or I'll shoot!" screamed Countess Eliza Buckingham again. She was filled with fear. Why wouldn't this dog leave her alone? She was about to pull the trigger.

Leroy then charged at her. And then the trigger was pulled and bullets flied all over the place. Leroy dodged them and then kept on charging at Countess Eliza Buckingham. Countess Eliza Buckingham kept on shooting at him. The bullets zigzaged all over the place. Suddenly, a razor was heading straight at the English- Hungarian countess and then she turned and screamed. She ducked and then the razor landed on the wall. Leroy growled some more and then took out a plasma gun and cocked it. He pointed it at Countess Eliza Buckingham and then she turned to him and gasped. "You crazy rabid dog!" she cried and then she pulled the trigger again. This time Leroy was jumping around in cartwheels while shooting with his plasma gun.

Then Stitch finally came out and growled. "Menena crestar!" he cried. Suddenly a hole was made in the ceiling and a red figure appeared. It was Marzi, except she has transformed into Marzimar the Marmafluffer. Marzimar then looked at Countess Eliza Buckingham and growled. Countess Eliza Buckingham laughed nervously. "FIRE WHIP SPIN!" Marzimar cried and then a fire spiral was coming from her mouth and then it came to Countess Eliza Buckingham and then whipped her in the face real bad. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Countess Eliza Buckingham. Then, Marzimar screeched real loud and then Countess Eliza Buckingham was falling to the floor when suddenly she was caught in a net!

Stitch and Marzimar turned their heads and then saw a British actress. She was Eleanor Bossley. "Well! Looks like I caught that drunken English-Hungarian countess! I'm Eleanor Bossley. What's yours?" said Eleanor Bossley. "My name is Stitch," said Stitch. "I'm Marzi the Marmafluff. How are you?" asked Marzi, who then transformed back into normal and floated to the ground. "Whoa. I am intrigued by your hunky transformation, Marzi. I am well. Now I am going to leave Mrs. Buckingham here and I'm going to have to make Mr. Sanders come out of his drunken spell. Allow me," said Eleanor Bossley. "Alavista baby!" cried Stitch. Soon Stitch and his friends were slapping Mr. Sanders' cheek. Mr. Sanders had just passed out and was unconscious. He was lying on the table with spit seeping from his mouth. Eleanor Bossley whacked him in the face, but he wouldn't wake up. Soon Eleanor Bossley whistled, and then Roo was hopping.

"CANNONBALL!" he cried and then he jumped and landed on Mr. Sanders' stomach. Soon Mr. Sanders woke up with a gasp. "What the fuck did you do?" he asked angrily, sitting up. Everyone was grinning at him nervously. Eleanor Bossley then cleared her throat. "Well, sire, you were apparently drunk," she explained nervously. "DRUNK? Are you crazy, woman? I'll kill all of your species!" screamed Mr. Sanders. "Uh, sir, there is a logical explanation for this," said Rabbit. "I order you to be arrested. Guards! Guards! Seize them! And lock the door real good this time and make the bars indestructible!" cried Mr. Sanders. Soon the good guys were arrested… again. Later, they were back in the cell in the cell room. "Oh bother! I could've just thrown honey at them!" complained Pooh. "Yeah! I could've bounced them!" agreed Tigger. He then rested his head on his hand and was grumpy.

"Well, at least we got Mr. Sanders out of his drunken spell, right?" asked Rabbit. "Yeah! And what do we get? Nothing! Not even a thank you," agreed Kronk. "Yeah. Mr. Sanders is so ungrateful," replied Piglet. "Aww. So you guys didn't have Mr. Sanders changed, didn't you?" asked Suzanne Carmichael as she sat with them. "Yeah. Mr. Sanders is driving us nuts!" complained Yzma. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Listen. If somebody is driving you nuts, you should tell him or her exactly that. And then tell him or her what's the problem," advised Suzanne Carmichael. "Easy for you to say," said Roo angrily. "Well, I'm just trying to help," said Suzanne Carmichael. "That's okay. Thanks for trying. By the way, what's your name?" asked Eleanor Bossley. "Suzanne Carmichael. And yours?" asked Suzanne Carmichael. "Eleanor Bossley. I'm a British actress," said Eleanor Bossley. "I'm a Jewish-American actress," revealed Suzanne Carmichael.

Then everyone stared at her. "What?" retorted Suzanne Carmichael. "Wow. You're Jewish? Cool!" cried Judith Beasley. She then hugged Suzanne Carmichael. "Oh, thanks Judith. Sorry I never told you guys," apologized Suzanne Carmichael. "That's all right. We accept it," said Mr. String. "Thanks, Mr. String," said Suzanne Carmichael. Suddenly, Jobes came rushing in. "What's your problem?" retorted Eleanor Bossley. "Oh! Sorry. I'm looking for Marie," said Jobes. "Marie? Oh she's right here," said Suzanne Carmichael. Then she turned her head. "MARIE! You have a visitor!" she cried. Then, Marie appeared and then came to Jobes. "I was wondering if you were going to betray me and my family," she said. "Well, I just want to see you. To see if you're okay," said Jobes. "Oh, thank you. Tell me. Why didn't you stop those bad guys from harassing me with personal questions?" asked Marie, upset.

"Oh, that. Well, I just didn't see the need to protect you from that. I didn't think it was that bad," explained Jobes. "You didn't think it was that bad? Didn't you see how bad I was suffering?!" screamed Marie. "No, until you got mad. You just didn't show your feelings," said Jobes. "Oh. It's my fault. I should've shown you my feelings," admitted Marie with a sarcastic tone. "Yeah. I'll be there, if you're suffering, okay?" replied Jobes. "Okay. It's a deal," said Marie, smiling warmly at him. Then the two shook hands. Then, Jobes waved with his hand and walked away. Marie waved back. "Well, you certainly made a friend. A very unlikely one," retorted Suzanne Carmichael. "Well, I certainly did, Suzanne. But you'll see. He'll come back to protect us. You'll see. You'll see," said Marie. She then smiled and then looked out at the cell door.

Meanwhile, outside of the White House, a woman was standing, with a catfish in her hand. It was Catfish Hunter! And the woman was Dona Francista, the Italian witch. She looked like Sophia Loren except she was wearing a red cloak on her and she wore red diamond earrings and a pearl necklace and also long, red nails. "Well, now that I got Catfish Hunter, I'm going to use him to control all of the fishes of the world and eventually all of the lakes of the world and eventually all of the animals. The lakes will have electric force fields and electric sparks on them too. I'm going to have the animals take over the world and use them for execution when some of the foolish people displease Mr. Sanders. I, Dona Francista, Italian Wicked Witch Of Italy, shall not be in vain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" proclaimed Dona Francista. Then, she bounced Catfish Hunter up and down on her hand and then walked away.

**Character List:**

**_Piglet: Winnie the Pooh series_**

**_Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh series_**

**_Tigger: Winnie the Pooh series  
_**

**_Rabbit: Winnie the Pooh series  
_**

**_Roo: Winnie the Pooh series  
_**

**_Haku: Spirited Away  
_**

**_Lois Griffin: Family Guy_**

**_Lilo: Lilo & Stitch series_**

**_Pilar: Nevada Smith_**

**_Templeton: Charlotte's Web_**

**_Charlotte: Charlotte's Web  
_**

**_Wilbur: Charlotte's Web_**

**_The Queen: Antz_**

**_Dark Agumon: Digimon series_**

**_Inkmon: Digimon_**

**_Z: Antz_**

**_Kuzco: The Emperor's New Groove_**

**_Bucky: The Emperor's New Groove_**


	11. Sophie & Stefan, Experiments 635 & 636

**Author's Note: Okay, now I know I have not been able to update for the longest time, as a matter of fact, a couple of weeks, but I've been busy with school and work and I have also been focusing extensively on my other fanfiction, "A Day In The Life Of Chopsuey", which is indirectly related to this story as it centers around the villains' point of view and their own experiences during this time period. So when Chopsuey's flashbacks concerning his time in Washington, D.C. start, I guess you can say that they take place around Chapter 8, which is where Miss Amelia confiscates all of Mrs. Russia's inactivated experiments and has the good guys arrested. Of course in Chapter 9 it also becomes apparent that a lot of people have been imprisoned by Mr. Sanders by this point already; therefore, this is the time period where the villains have their own party and Chopsuey first meets Lee and eventually sleeps with her as the night goes on. **

**By the time Sable walks into Ichy and Ripper Roo's room and informs them that she is heading to the interrogation room to question Julia Sugarbaker and the women since they tried to break out of the White House with the inactive Experiment 0800 in hand, the good guys have been in prison for quite some time. I'm sorry if the time line seems kind of confusing when comparing the two stories but I'm treating the actual time passage as if it happens gradually and slowly and not normally as in real life so the characters get to live in the moment and not worry what happens in the future. I recommend you read this story before you read "A Day In The Life Of Chopsuey" as to familiarize yourself with the characters and certain events that happen in this novel; this way no one would be confused and you would have a better idea of what is going on in the story.**

**As the chapter opens, Stitch is at work creating his own sister using an experiment generator machine, (please do not ask me why or how in the world I came up with this nonsensical idea; I don't think I really grasped the concept of sex at that point in time when I wrote this), but then something goes horribly wrong as the experiment reverts into her pod form during genesis and instead splits into two pods, creating twins. The two experiments, namely Sophie and Stefan soon wreak havoc in the prison cell as they run amok with their own mischief just like their older brother. However, the entire prison is soon struck by an unexpected and dangerous earthquake that ravages the entire world as pandemonium and disorder rages through the building and everyone struggles to fight to stay alive and endure the natural disaster. Some of the heroes find themselves in mortal peril as they race to get themselves out of harm's way and numerous casualties result from this catastrophe. But then an unexpected stranger shows up to save the day.**

**Please rate and review and hopefully I will be able to update soon. In the meantime feel free to read "A Day In The Life Of Chopsuey"!  
**

Chapter 11 – Sophie And Stefan, Experiments 635 & 636

Meanwhile, Stitch was making something. He was making an experiment. The experiment was coming out real well. "Hey, Stitch," said Anne Margaret who came by, "What are you making?" "I'm making Sophie," said Stitch. "Sophie? Who's Sophie?" asked Anne Margaret. "My sister," answered Stitch. "Oh! Let me help too," said Anne Margaret. "Okay! Now, Sophie is designed to play tricks on people endlessly to annoy them and to also make a long wail that can turn people into stone after they're put in a trance. She's Experiment 635. Okay, time to roll!" cried Stitch. Then, he pushed a button and then Sophie was created. But then she turned into an experiment pod.

"Uh oh," said Stitch. "Something's wrong," said Anne Margaret. Then, the experiment pod duplicated into two. The newly created experiment pod read, "636." "Uh oh," said Stitch. "This is not good." Then, there was a whirling sound and then the two experiments were being activated. Stitch couldn't believe his eyes. There was Sophie, but so was her twin brother.

Sophie looked like the female version of Angel and was orange. Her chest was yellow too. Experiment 636 looked like Leroy, 627, and Stitch combined. He was reddish purplish, and his ears were of Leroy's while his body was of 627's and his head was of Stitch's. "I'll call him, Stefan," said Anne Margaret. Sophie and Stefan growled. Then, they broke out of the experiment-making machine. "N-N-Now. Sophie, Stefan, behave," warned Anne Margaret. Then, Stefan charged at her with his long sharp claws. He even had sharp spikes too. His chest and the inside of his ears are yellow. He then leaped at her and then attempted to scratch her with his claws, but Anne Margaret caught him. "Ha! Got ya now, you little rascal," said Anne Margaret triumphantly.

Stefan growled and then rolled like a ball and shot green lasers from his spikes all over the place. Then, his eyes went green and then he growled real loud, making Anne Margaret let go of him. Stefan looked around and then turned to a wall. He then charged there and then started scratching it. Then, he turned to an empty can and then grabbed it. Sniffing it, he then lifted his scissor-like hand and then opened the can and ate the contents inside it. "He likes it," said Anne Margaret. "Yeah. He is designed to cut objects wide open too," agreed Stitch.

Suddenly, the earth shook. "W-W-What's happening?" asked Ariel, covering her head while lying on her chest. "Calm down, everyone! Lie on you chests! This is an emergency," said Maria. Then, Rhonda and her team lied on their chests and then covered each other and held on to each other for protection. All of the prisoners did the same too. The earth continued shaking. "My God, what is this?" asked Lena Rosenberg. "I don't know. I wish I knew," answered Henry Rosenberg. Lying beside Lena Rosenberg was Oxy and Oxygen. "I wish the kids were here," said Oxy. "Me too," added Oxygen. "Thanks for reminding me! The kids!" cried Marie and then she ran to the cell window.

The little aliens were shaking all around. "Help! Somebody help!" cried Oxygon. "Don't worry, Oxygon. Everything's going to be fine," said Oxyi. "Fine? We're dead!" cried Octagon. "Okay! Everyone stop panicking. Let's be rational and calm. Okay?" asked Hexagon. "Man this is not good. HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" shouted Pentagon. "Don't worry! Marie's coming!" shouted Jessica. "Jessica? Is that you?" asked Pentagon.

Then, Marie came to their rescue. "MARIE!" cried all of the 6 aliens and they ran to her and hugged her. "C'mon. Let's get busting out of here," said Marie and then all five aliens leaped over the damaged cell window and then made it to the other cell. But then a sinkhole suddenly came in and then Oxine was clinging to the edge of it. The young alien was in immediate danger. "MARIE! HELP!!!!!!" she cried. Marie ran to her and then took out her hand. "Oxine, take my hand!" she cried. Just then, all of their new friends came to their cell room. James and his friends and Ned and his friends came too. Even Jake Long and his friends were there. Soon everyone was huddled in there. Even Sweeny Todd was there too. So were Jeanette Paris and Howard Hayes. "Everybody hang on!" he cried. Even Charles Adder and Katie Coco huddled with his family.

Everyone was now safe, all except for Marie and Oxine. Marie then grabbed Oxine's hand, but she was slipping. She was crying with fear. "Don't worry, Marie. I'll help you!" cried a voice. Marie couldn't believe it. It was Jobes! He then rushed into the cell and then grabbed Oxine's other hand. "Ready? One, two, three!" he shouted. Then, Jobes and Marie got Oxine out of the sinkhole and then they both leaped through the cell window and were soon safe.

The cell was soon gone. And soon were all of the other cells. But then many prisoners were dragged into the sinkholes and never returned. One by one, casualties piled up. The earthquake did much damage all over the world. New faults formed up in the Nevada desert. Lava exploded in some islands and then destroyed homes. Some cities and towns got flooded. Everywhere there was chaos. Dona Francista floated over the water, gloating over the sufferings of the people.

Oxine was eventually reunited with her parents. "Oh Mommy, Daddy, I've missed you so much!" she cried. "We missed you too, Oxine. We missed you too," said Oxy. Then she turned to Marie. "Thank you, Marie. You've saved my daughter's life. I'll always be grateful for that," said Oxy. "No problem," said Marie. Then she turned to Jobes. "Why did you come back?" she asked. "To help you. To keep the vow I've made to you," said Jobes. Marie nodded. Now it was clear that Jobes was trustworthy. "I knew you were trustworthy all along," she said. "Thank you, Marie," said Jobes. "No, thank you, Jobes. You've helped me save Oxine's life. And now she's alive. Looks like you're one of us now," replied Marie. "Oh well. I'm forever grateful to you, Marie. For your friendship," added Jobes. The earthquake shook and shook.

Then, it was all calm. Everyone was calm too. "Well, looks like the danger has past," said Marie. "Yep. By the way, did you read that paper?" asked Jobes. "Who cares about that paper? Now that you're our lawyer, you can defend us in any type of situation," retorted Marie. "Well, you got yourself a lawyer," said Jobes, and then he shook hands with Marie. Meanwhile, outside the White House, there was a woman. Her name is Pamela Harriet. She then surveyed the damage around her, and sighed. She then walked towards the White House. It was going to be a devastating aftermath.

**Character List:**

**_Jessica Fletcher: Murder, She Wrote_**

**Author's Note: Well, looks like pretty much everyone has survived the earthquake, even though a lot of prisoners have lost their lives in the process. It is also apparent that despite being the prison guard of Washington, D.C., Jobes is a very trustworthy person who is willing to show his loyalty to the heroes by saving one of their own during the natural disaster. Ironically, he is also briefly mentioned in "A Day In The Life Of Chopsuey" when Viola Beautacroft's thoughts regarding some of the villains in the White House are briefly discussed. Now the civilians must deal with the devastating effects and consequences wrought out by the earthquake and live in a world demolished by ongoing wars, catastrophes, and constant scuffles between the heroes and villains and plagued by the ever perpetual stream of corruption and violence. Have a happy reading!_  
_**


	12. The Devastating Aftermath

**Author's Note: Okay, so much of the Washington, D.C. area is in complete ruins and many of the lands look practically deserted and desolate with virtually no life in sight. A local British actress sets out to investigate the going-ons of the White House and on the way encounters a group of ninjas. She manages to dispatch them in no time flat and soon drives to the Capitol building with no further incidents. Once she arrives there she meets up with the courtesan Pamela Harriet who is involved in anti-totalitarian activities and is actively pursuing the overthrow of Mr. Sanders' and having the president restored to his rightful place. She reveals that she knows where the president is and they soon meet up with him in the place where Mr. Sanders has him locked up. In the meantime the prisoners engage in a novel game of cards that has been recently invented and eagerly compete with each other in a race to see who would win all of the same cards. It's called Four Sames and the objective of the game is that you have to have all four of the same cards to win. I don't know how I came up with that game but it is pretty original. **

**However, they are soon visited by Lickboot, who is revealed to be a waiter working for Mr. Sanders and also informs the heroes of more of the changes that have already occurred in the presidential cabinet. This tense and bitter exchange between them soon leads into a comical send-up of song and dance and further climaxes into a little musical number I have written myself. In some of my novels I would have certain characters sing songs I would write myself to express their feelings in a certain situation, and the song many of the characters sing is a primary example that displays the fickleness and complexity of love and how important it is to express it rather than hide it. This song also serves as a backdrop as Gantu's increasingly amorous feelings towards Lena are becoming more apparent. However, the situation turns more deadly as Henry's ex-wife shows up and attempts to form a ridge between him and Lena and also engages in a deadly showdown with Yubaba.  
**

**Please rate and review!  
**

Chapter 12 – The Devastating Aftermath

Meanwhile, walking among the ruins of Washington, D.C., was another British actress. Her name is Joan Conner. She was armed with a BB gun, a mini gun, an Uzi gun, a baseball bat, a bow and arrow, and a laser gun. On her back was a bazooka.

Suddenly, ninjas came in out of the blue and then were surrounding her and were closing in on her like wolves. They had swords and ninchucks. Joan Conner then glared at the ninjas one by one and then took out her Uzi gun, BB gun, and mini gun. She cocked the three guns and then triggered them. She then spun around rapidly while shooting at the ninjas. Many of the ninjas fell to the ground, and some of them flew to the rocks. Then more ninjas came at her. Joan Conner then shot at them alternatively one by one while switching guns. Then, a ninja was up in midair and was about to bash her head with a pair of ninchucks when suddenly Joan Conner shot him with two arrows. The ninja then fell to the ground next to her.

Then a big swarm of ninjas were charging at her. "Let's get that British actress!" cried one ninja. "You got it, boss!" piped in another ninja. Then, Joan Conner took out a red grenade and then bit off the ring and then sets it in the middle of the area. She then walked away while whistling and was gone. The ninjas then stared at the red grenade. "Uh… Uh oh," they chorused. Then, there was a big explosion and many of the ninjas were knocked out. Some of the contents of the red grenade hit some of the ninjas and they yelped with pain.

Joan Conner then laughed. Then, she shot some more ninjas with her Uzi gun and then blew on it. "Well, see you later boys," she said. Then she walked away while twirling her Uzi gun and whistling. The ninjas just stared at her. "Curse you, you Officer Of The Order Of The British Empire!" cried one of the ninjas. Then, Joan Conner approached her '98 yellow Mustang and then went inside the driver's seat and closed the door. She inserted the keys and then turned them and then activated the car. She then sped off at 40 miles per hour. Dust then generated in her path.

As Joan Conner drove in the dusty road, she surveyed the damage in the famous capital. Some of the plants were damaged and the land was barren. Some of the scars of World War 2004 still show. She then saw some dried lava spots that were newly created. Some of the animals were homeless. She then made a turn and then kept on heading to the White House. When she finally got there, she stopped and looked at it. There was a storm coming. Joan Conner then went a little forward and then stopped at a parking spot. The car was deactivated and then she got out of the car and then closed the door. She then walked on the sidewalk.

Then, she appeared at the doorstep of the White House. All of Mr. Sanders' servants and assistants and aides gasped. "Who is that?" whispered some of the aides. "I don't know," said the others. Whispers continued as Joan Conner walked past them. She then walked through the hallway and then kept on walking. Soon she came to the elevator. She then approached it and then was in front of it. She pressed an elevator button and then was about to go in when it opened when she saw Pamela Harriet. "Hello! I've never seen you before. What's your name?" asked Pamela Harriet. "Joan Conner. You have a problem?" asked Joan Conner. "Oh, no! Silly no. I'm Pamela Harriet. Welcome to the White House," said Pamela Harriet cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" asked Joan Conner. "Well, I'm just inspecting this place. Mr. Sanders seems to be a very particular man. He's even stranger than his father," said Pamela Harriet. "I see. That is the person I want to see. Mr. Sanders. I want him to put a stop to all of this totalitarian stuff," said Joan Conner. "Ooh! You're a spunky woman, aren't you? Well, I don't like the totalitarian stuff too, so we're even," said Pamela Harriet. "Yep," said Joan Conner. "So, if you do get your behind kicked, just come and meet me in my secret office," replied Pamela Harriet.

"Didn't you say you're opposed to this totalitarian business?" asked Joan Conner. "Of course! That's where we have these secret anti-totalitarian meetings. We have to come up with a plan to oust Mr. Sanders from office and free President Brush and his family from the closet," answered Pamela Harriet reassuringly. "President Brush is in the closet?" said Joan Conner. "Yep. Now the cat is out of the bag," said Pamela Harriet. "Yeah. Where is he?" asked Joan Conner. "Follow me. I know where he is," said Pamela Harriet.

Then, the two ladies walked together to find President Brush. "So that's where President Brush is?" asked Joan Conner as they were walking to a hallway. "Yeah. I was going to talk to Mr. Sanders when suddenly I met up with him. He'll explain how Mr. Sanders got into power in the first place," explained Pamela Harriet. Then, they came to the closet. Pamela Harriet then knocked on the closet. "Hello? Is this Pamela Harriet?" asked President Brush in the closet. "Yes. I've brought along a friend. Joan Conner," said Pamela Harriet. "Okay, Joan. I'll explain how Mr. Sanders got into the office in the first place."

"Well, I was doing stuff with paperwork. It was a few months after The American War 2006 ended. I was ready to settle down and relax, when the door opened abruptly and Mr. Sanders appeared. He demanded to be proclaimed president in order to take over the world, and then I said that he was as crazy as his father. Mr. Sanders got really mad and we got into a heated argument."

"Finally he hits me in the face and I was furious. I attempted to drive him out of my office and I almost succeeded when he flipped me on my back and kicked me out of my own office. Next thing I know two strangers hit me in the head. Then, when I woke up, I found myself in the closet, with Laura my wife and Jenna and Barbara, my twin daughters. By then Mr. Sanders had taken over already, and then he promised to bring in a new era and even a new government. I know that his father's a good man now, but I wondered if his son would do the same. Now it seems to me it's going to be very challenging. He has to change; he has to! We must get him out of my office without killing him, for Mr. Banders' sake," explained President Brush in the closet.

"I'm sorry," said Joan Conner. "No, no, no. It's not your fault," said President Brush. "But it's all of your duties to protect each other and work together to get Mr. Sanders out of there. He is turning mad," added Laura. "Yeah," chorused Jenna and Barbara. "Don't worry, we'll do the best we can," said Joan Conner positively. "Yep. We sure will," said Pamela Harriet. "Yes. Please do so, for the fate of America is in your hands. Now that everyone's going great, let's all work together," said President Brush. "We sure will do so, Mr. President. Hang on, okay?" asked Pamela Harriet. She and Joan Conner walked away. "Yeah. Hopefully we will," said President Brush. He then sighed and tapped his fingers miserably.

Meanwhile, in the cell, Hugo, Laverne, Victor, Alexis Carrington, Krystle, Max, John, Ariel, and Maria were playing cards. All of them were looking at their cards, and Hugo was eyeing Victor's cards and Laverne's cards. Laverne then revealed her cards. She got three spades and two hearts. Hugo then revealed his. He got four hearts and only one spade. Victor revealed his cards, and so did Ariel, Maria, Max, and John. Ariel had four spades and two clubs, Maria had two hearts and three clubs, John had four hearts and one spade, and Max had four clubs and two hearts. Krystle then revealed her cards. She had four spades and one diamond.

Then, Alexis Carrington revealed her cards, and she all four As. Everyone was completely shocked. "Man!" cried Leverne. "Dang!" shouted Hugo. "Judas Priest!" shouted Victor. "Whoa. That's some catch," retorted John. "Whoa! That's much bigger than Catfish Hunter!" cried Max. "Wow! Good going Alexis," commented Ariel. "Damn!" swore Maria in Italian. "You sneaky maimed bitch," replied Krystle. Alexis Carrington chuckled. "Well, Alexis is the winner," declared Hugo.

Just then, Lois Whitley came and then sat down between Ariel and John. "Hey, whatcha playing?" she asked. "We're playing Four Sames. You have to have all of the same cards in order to win. If you have six same cards, it's a bonus. When that happens the next person's turn gets skipped and it goes to the next person after that person. We start the game with flipping a coin. Alexis, Krystle, and John picked tails and Laverne, Victor, Max, and I picked heads. But we flipped the coin and it turned out to be tails, so Alexis went first. Boy is she good. Ariel is the supervisor of the game. She keeps score. So far Alexis and the others are winning. Who do you want to be in, The Heads Side or The Tails Side?" asked Hugo.

"I would be in tails," said Lois Whitley while smirking. "Ahh, you like to be in the winning side, do ya, Lois?" asked Hugo. "Yes. Whose turn is it now?" asked Lois Whitley. "Well, Alexis made her turn, so Krystle gets her turn skipped. So John goes next and then it's your turn," answered Hugo. "Shit!" swore Krystle. Just then, Lilo, Stitch, Splodyhead, Clip, Leroy, Young Kovu, Young Kiara, and Karen Walker came in. So did Meg, Chris, and Brian. "Oh! More players!" cried Hugo. "Yeah. It's an interesting game. How many players can be in this game?" asked Meg. "As many as we have," answered Hugo. Then, Young Kiara sat next to Hugo, and Young Kovu sat next to Lois Whitley. Meg sat next to Max, and Chris sat next to Alexis Carrington.

"Yay! I get to sit next to the hottie!" cried Chris excitedly. "Don't even think about it, mister," said Alexis Carrington admonishingly. Brian then sat next to Meg. Then, Karen Walker sat next to Young Kiara. "It's on, Mom," said Karen Walker challengingly. "Yeah, Kiki. It's on," agreed Lois Whitley. Then, Lilo sat next to Lois Whitley. "Ahh, hey there, Lilo," said Lois Whitley. "Hey, Lois," said Lilo.

Then, Stitch sat next to Young Kiara. Then, Leroy sat next to Lois Whitley. "You ready, Leroy?" asked Lilo. "Yeah," said Leroy. Splodyhead then sat next to Lilo. Clip then sat next to Hugo. "Okay! Let's kick some ass!" swore Brian. "Yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" cried Chris. Then he turned to Alexis Carrington. "And what would you like to do if we win?" asked Chris. "Well, we'll do something, as long as it has nothing to do with you know what," retorted Alexis Carrington. "All right!" cried Chris.

Then, everyone kept on playing. Some of them showed spades, some of them showed diamonds, and some of them showed hearts. But occasionally, Alexis Carrington won, and occasionally Karen Walker won too. Lois Whitley won too, to her daughter's dismay, and she chuckles at her victory. Even once Hugo won, but he mostly lost. Laverne wins sometimes too. Young Kiara and Young Kovu infuriated each other with wins too, and were very competitive. Ariel helps everyone with tips and gives support and keeps scores. Victor won too. Everyone won by turn by turn. And then finally Alexis Carrington and Krystle slammed their cards down on the floor, and all of them were hearts and diamonds!

"Whoa! It's a double bonus!" cried Hugo. "That means they won," said Laverne. "Yeah, but I'm not complaining," replied Victor. Alexis Carrington and Krystle looked at each other. "Dang! We both won!" cried Krystle. "No kidding," said Alexis Carrington. "Wow! That was great!" said Young Kiara. "Yeah!" agreed Young Kovu. "Well, looks like we're going to have a private time together," said Chris, looking at Alexis Carrington. Alexis Carrington was nervous. Krystle giggled.

Suddenly, Lickboot came in with a red tuxedo. Rhonda and her team then looked at him. "Wow. You look different," said Meg. "Yes, I have. I'm a waiter of Mr. Sanders. I love my tuxedo," replied Lickboot. "Hey, I'm wondering: where's Aunt Figg?" asked Lois Whitley. "You know, I'm surprised you're aware of her absence. But she is still in this building. She's the secretary of the White House," answered Lickboot. "What the hell happened to the cabinet?" swore Meg. "Oh, them? Well, we've locked them up somewhere. You will never find them," said Lickboot, smirking. "Hey, you know, um… Lickboot, why are you so crazy about money?" asked Lois Whitley. "Well, money is a necessity to me," answered Lickboot. Ferdinand growled. The White Witch scoffed. "Why are you here?" asked Ariel. "Good question. I've come to warn you," answered Lickboot.

"Warn us? Wow. That's weird. Are you serious, or does it have a purpose to piss us off?" asked Meg. "Well, I'm trying to warn you, in a scary way," replied Lickboot. Lois Whitley growled. Her neck was vibrating with anger and so was her head. "My mom hates you," retorted Karen Walker. "I know. I'm not blind," answered Lickboot. Young Kovu then was walking to the bar door and then looked at Lickboot straight in the eye. "You know what? There are two things about you: 1) Your tuxedo creeps me out, and 2) You are creepy too, and you're pissing me off!" he swore. "Don't you ever say that!" cried Lickboot, who then scared Young Kovu by swiping a cane at him. "Hey! Leave my son alone!" cried Zira. Lickboot then took out his mini gun. "You know, I rather have you eat your words," he replied. Zira growled. Lickboot then touched the trigger and was about to shoot.

Suddenly, Joan Conner and Pamela Harriet materialized from a hole in a wall they've just made and then Joan Conner catapulted off the motorcycle and then landed on Lickboot and started to beat him with her fists. "Yeah! Go Joan!" cried Pamela Harriman. Then, Jackie Conner, Joan Conner's sister, Bill Conner, her brother, and her parents came. "YEAH! Go Joan!" they chorused. Then, a dog leaped out of the cell and then started tearing at Lickboot's tuxedo. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Quit tugging at my suit, dog!" cried Lickboot. The dog was Tracker! Tracker tugged and tugged at the tuxedo, and then made a big line on the back. Soon his bare flesh was showing. "Oh darn!" cried Lickboot. Then, Joan Conner grabbed his pants and then ripped it off him. His underwear was now showing.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" chorused everyone. "Man, Joan certainly has got some tricks up her sleeve!" said Bill Conner. Then, Pamela Harriet took out a hair dryer and then threw it to Joan Conner and she caught it by the handle. She then plugged the hair dryer and then she activates the hair dryer before stuffing it into Lickboot's tuxedo. Lickboot stood up on his feet and then ran around like a chicken with a head cut off. The hair dryer was hot! Then, three people came. They are Jeanne Peterson, Reuben Harper, and Lucy Armando. Even Lucille Ballard, Betsy Davis, Kirsten Dorian, Doris Daisy, and Mary Williams laughed. "Oh yeah!" shouted Jerry. Jeanne Peterson, Reuben Harper, and Lucy Armando were laughing too. Tom and Ferdinand laughed too. "Oh shit!" swore Lena Rosenberg while laughing.

Lickboot kept on running around in circles and then Gantu was running to the rescue when he bumped into him. They both collided and fell on their butts. Then Gantu's butt was on fire, and so was Lickboot's! Then they started running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Desiree Armando J.R. then took out a slop of purple goop and then threw it at Lickboot and Gantu. The two villains got hit in the faces. Lucille Ballard laughed. "That's my boy!" she crowed proudly. Then, Sandra Lee came waltzing in and then was throwing pies all over the place while spinning. Gantu and Lickboot got hit and hit again. Everyone ducked and some of the pies landed on the wall. Some of the prisoners whooped. "Oh yeah! Go Sandra Lee!" cried an old man.

Troy London then whistled through his fingers. "You go, Sandra!" he cried. Suzanne Carmichael took one good look at him and scoffed and walked off. "What?" he asked. The pie frenzy continued. Ferdinand laughed. Lucille Ballard and the other girls were singing. "Cucaracha, cucaracha, get hit in the pants! Waltzing in New Orleans Street, get your face hit in the mud!" they sang. "Singing and sewing, during a storm, but if you're not careful, bon voyage on the way down!" sang Mary Williams. Then, Desiree Armando came with his guitar. "Ahhh, soy tourista walking down a sidewalk, and waltzing between side roads. Dancing in the wind, dancing in the rain, why do I worry, getting hurt? Bonita bananas, bonita apples, they grow on trees, but not money," he sang. "Well, that was pretty good, Desi," retorted Lucille Ballard. "No prob, Lucille," said Desiree Armando.

Just then, two creatures burst into the scene. They are Beryl the Bullion and Tryan the Dragion. The tips of Tryan's ears are glowing yellow, and she is orange and has scales. She was half lioness and half dragon. Strangely, Tryan's tail is shaped like a skinny baseball bat, and she is very spunky and sassy and tough and at times aggressive. She could do Flamethrower, Gust, Wind Tornado, Fly, Tail Bat, and Tail Swipe. Beryl is burnt red and her horn-shaped ears are light blue. Her nose and eyes are also light blue. Her right leg and foot is bigger than her left leg and foot. Beryl can knock down big objects easily and also scrapes objects easily too, for her horns are so super sharp that if you prick your finger on one of the horns, it'll get cut and it'll bleed.

Her eyes are very hypnotic and she can hypnotize you and make you do anything she wants. She can also do telepathy and super telekinesis, even resulting in having people and objects floating up on the air! She also thrashes people and objects easily with her horns too in the matter of a bull. Her tail is sort of like a dog's too. She also makes screams that annoy people and breaks fragile and glassy objects, such as mirrors and glasses. Beryl then cleared her throat and then screamed. Everyone immediately got annoyed by her screaming, even Tryan. Then, a lioness cub gargoyle came. Her name was Amber, and she's yellow and she has the head of Nala and she even has red hair with braids and freckles. She got annoyed too. Then, she took out her supply of a bow and many arrows. She is also an expert archer and also uses weapons occasionally.

Lickboot then finally ran off. Tracker then yelped with joy, and Joan Conner smiled. Pamela Harriet whispered, "Yes!" Amber then scoffed, satisfied, and then puts away her weapons on her back and pockets. Gantu then got up, and then took out a piece of paper. He then walked over to the cell and then stuck his hand in there. Lena Rosenberg then turned to Gantu and then walked to him. When she was in front of him, she then took the paper. "I wrote it for you," explained Gantu. "I see. Let's see what it says," replied Lena Rosenberg. Then, she unfolded the paper and then looked at it.

It said, "**_Dear Lena, there are many things about you. You are the sunshine that lights up my sky; your eyes light up like fire. They also make me stand still. Your posture also fills up the whole room and makes you bigger than you actually are. Your skin is purely brilliant. Your personality drives me nuts and sends my emotions sky high. Your hair is brilliantly flowing like a raven, and your lips flashes like a rare gem. Your smile even makes you shine. You fascinate me, my sweet. Be mine. Sincerely, Gantu._**" Lena Rosenberg was stunned. So that's what's inside his mind the whole time. She then fainted.

Natasha Woods then glanced at Gantu. "You know, you're making her nervous," she said. "Oh really?" asked Gantu. "Yep," said Natasha Woods. "How?" asked Gantu. "I'll show you," she answered. She then stepped out of the cell and was standing next to Gantu. "Hey! That's a serious offense!" cried Gantu. "You can't boss me around," retorted Natasha Woods.

She then landed on the floor on her left foot. "_Well, you can't boss me around, because I might as well be sticking around. You think you're tough, you think you got all of the stuff, but I see something else in you. IT'S, vulnerability, a possibility, of love. You might as well shake your legs, wiggle your head, but you cannot deny it,_" Natasha Woods sang as she was walking back and forth by Gantu and pointing his fingers at him and was shaking her legs and head and was crossing her legs while glancing at him. "_Well you might just as well admit it, because you can't just go walking around, denying everything you feel,_" sang Lena Rosenberg. "_Oh yeah, well, listen to me! I know what it's like, to be walking, in your shoes,_" sang Natasha Woods. "_Well you better listen to her!_" sang Lena Rosenberg.

"_Yeah because it's true, and your heart's got set on her. Don't deny it, because it's true,_" sang Natasha Woods as she walked away from Gantu and was glancing at him from a distance. "_So listen to me! I know what it's like, to be in love, with somebody else,_" sang everyone. "_You can run but you cannot hide…_" sang Lilo. "_Because it's there! You cannot hide from it. The sooner you come out the better,_" sang Marie. Helen and Chelsea were dancing by her with canes in their hands and were wearing hats while singing melodies. "_Well you're just looking at the stars but I know what your wish is, and your wish is that she loves you, right back,_" sang Jerry. The von Trapp children were singing do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti real fast.

"_So just give it a shot. You might not know what you've got,_" sang everyone. "_Because the chance you have is what you get,_" sang Natasha Woods. "_What you get,_" sang everyone. "_Because love's the greatest gift, that anyone could have,_" sang Marie while twirling and spinning. "_Because the chance you have is what you geeeet...,_" chorused everyone. They kept on echoing in that way until Jerry slid out and then said, "Alavista baby!" Then, the prisoners clapped their hands. "That was great!" shouted one prisoner. "Yeah! That beats those stupid soap operas they show," said an old man. Natasha Woods then bowed graciously.

Gantu then looked at everyone. "What?" retorted Anita. "What are you staring at us for?" added Rita Menendez. "Well, I don't understand why I stand your whole performance the whole time!" shouted Gantu. "I don't know. But I think you're one of us," answered Jerry. "Yeah. I think you are too," replied Tom. "Of course you are," added Robyn Starling. Stopgo growled. He then walked to the cell door and then rattled the two bars with his head. "Cut it out!" shouted Gantu. Lena Rosenberg suddenly had an idea. She then walked to a closet and then went inside.

A minute later she then went out. Everyone gasped. "Damn!" swore Rita Menendez in Spanish. Lena Rosenberg looked astonishing and beautiful. She wore a slim black dress and she wore a black pearl necklace and pearl black earrings. She even wore black high heel shoes. Gantu then took one look at her and then fainted.

"Hmm. Now I believe it. Gantu's definitely in love with her," said Anita. "Me too. Of course I knew it all along," replied Jerry. "Yeah, me too," said Robyn Starling. "Yep," agreed Laverne. But then she was lost in thought. "You okay, Laverne?" asked Hugo. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hugo. I'm just thinking about my stepbrother, Mr. Sanders," answered Laverne. "That's okay. We'll get through this yet," replied Hugo reassuringly.

Just then, a woman appeared. It was Essie Rosenberg, Henry Rosenberg's ex-wife. She then looked at Lena Rosenberg and scoffed. "Humph! It's Lena, your wife," she muttered to herself. Then she turned to Henry Rosenberg. "Oh hi there, Henry. Haven't seen you for a long time. Miss me, baby?" asked Essie Rosenberg. "Well, I uh, hi Essie. Haven't seen you in a long time, too," replied Henry Rosenberg nervously. Seeing his ex-wife was making him nervous.

"Oh, it's you, Essie. Hey there. What are you doing here?" asked Lena Rosenberg. "Well, I'm here to seek revenge for what happened. Henry ditched me for you. Now it's payback time," declared Essie Rosenberg. Everyone got the creeps right there. Natasha Woods then walked over to Essie Rosenberg. "Well, Essie. Why don't you leave Lena and Henry alone?" she asked. "Oh, now you challenge me!" cried Essie Rosenberg, turning to her in a flash. "Listen to me, girl. I'll be your worst nightmare if that's what you want." "Ha! Try me!" challenged Natasha Woods.

"Well, okay," accepted Essie Rosenberg. She then closed her eyes and then was silent for a moment. "I see that your fear is water," said Essie Rosenberg. "Oh no!" cried Natasha Woods. She felt exposed and exploited. "And now I'll send water into this very room right now!" thundered Essie Rosenberg, who then generated water from her fingers. Water then was on the floor and then began to rise. Natasha Woods screamed and then ran around in circles. Gantu then yanked Lena Rosenberg from the cell and then ran off with her. Essie Rosenberg smirked. Everything was going as planned.

Natasha Woods then attempted to run into the cell room, but as soon as Stitch catapulted out of the cell and landed next to her, the cell doors were shuttered completely. Yubaba and Zeniba then banged on the door frantically. "Damn it, woman, open the fucking door!" swore Yubaba. Zeniba was more frantic than her twin sister. Hugo and Victor were hugging each other in fear. "Laverne, Natasha and Stitch are locked out!" cried Hugo. "I know. We'll save them somehow," reassured Laverne. But she too was worried. Alexis Carrington was furious. "That wretched woman will pay!" she cried. "Yeah! No kidding!" agreed Yubaba.

Natasha Woods and Stitch saw the water continuing to rise higher and higher, and then it got to the point when it was below their arms. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natasha Woods screeched. "Help!" cried Stitch. Then, he turned to a window and saw Lilo. "Lilo!" he cried. "Stitch!" cried Lilo. "Help! Somebody help!" cried Natasha Woods, thrashing. "Man! I didn't know she was a sorceress!" cried Chihiro. "Well! I didn't realize that we're NOW TRAPPED IN THIS FREAKING DARN GODFORSAKEN CELL ROOM RIGHT SMACK IN WASHINGTON, D.C.!" screamed Yubaba. Zeniba then fainted. "Zeniba! Don't faint when we're in the middle of a great danger!" cried Yubaba.

Meanwhile, it began raining in the dark night. Natasha Woods and Stitch were now trapped in a big whirlpool. "Stitch!" cried Natasha Woods. "Natasha!" cried Stitch. They reached out their hands and then grabbed them and then hung on. "If we die, I hope we have a proper funeral," Natasha Woods said. "Yeah," agreed Stitch. Just then, Yubaba burst out of the cell and then swam to Stitch and Natasha Woods. "Guys! Hang on!" she hissed. Stitch then grabbed her hand and then they began to swim to the cell. "Thanks, Yubaba," said Natasha Woods. "No problem, Nal. We're family, don't ever forget that," retorted Yubaba. They kept on swimming until a witch blocked their way. It was Selena! "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Well, I'm Selena, and I'm going to take over the world!" she said. "Die, you bitch!" cried Yubaba. "Die, you ugly bitch!" said Selena.

"I'M NOT UGLY!" screamed Yubaba and then she dragged Selena to her with a gesture of her hand and then held her blouse with her hand. "Listen up. Technically some witches are slightly ugly, but I'm not ugly and everyone knows that. Do you want me to turn you into a mouse?" explained Yubaba. "Try me," retorted Selena. Then she picked up her wand and then turned Yubaba into a mouse. Yubaba struggled to swim while picking up her wand with her hand. With all her strength she then turned Selena into a mouse. "Oh, curse you, you bitch!" screamed Selena while struggling to swim. Both witches were now trying to swim.

Zeniba soon came out of the cell to help her twin sister and fell headfirst into the water. She then came out of the surface and coughed. "Great! Now there're three witches!" grumbled Natasha Woods. "Yeah! They might be battling each other," agreed Stitch. Zeniba then cocked her wand like a gun and then pointed at Selena. "What are you doing?" screamed Selena. "You are screwing around with my sister, and therefore I'm going to kill you!" declared Zeniba angrily. She then was about to use her wand and then she added, "Go to hell." Then, Selena got zapped and then she was trapped in a raging whirlpool. She screamed and screamed and then finally she disappeared into the whirlpool and was gone.

Zeniba then turned the wand on Yubaba and then turned her back into normal. Yubaba sighed a breath of relief. "Oh man! Thanks Zeniba! You really saved my butt!" cried Yubaba gratefully. "Yeah, no problem. Now let's get Natasha Woods and Stitch out of here. Everyone knows that they're terrified of water," answered Zeniba. Then, the two witches dragged Natasha Woods and Stitch through the water and then they all went back inside the cell and closed up the hole. It had been a terrifying experience.

**Character List:**

**_Krystle Carrington: Dynasty_**

**_Clip/ Experiment 117: Lilo & Stitch - The Series_**

**_Splodyhead/Experiment 619: Lilo & Stitch - The Series_**

**_The von Trapp children: The Sound Of Music_**

**_Anita: West Side Story_**

**_Robyn Starling: Tom and Jerry: The Movie_**

**_Stopgo/Experiment 102: Lilo & Stitch - The Series_**

**_Selena: Supergirl - The Movie  
_**


	13. The Creation Of Experiment 637

**Author's Notes: Here we are! The next chapter of this epic tale of Team Legacy and their various misadventures! Well, here are some important things I should mention in this chapter. This chapter gives out a brief summary about the circumstances surrounding Experiment 637's creation and his first few moments alive in the White House. If you recall, in Chapter 3 of "A Day In The Life Of Chopsuey", he was one of several experiments displayed in the lavatory in their still undeveloped forms in the experiment making containers as one of the government agents was explaining to Annie Caplan about their functions and abilities. So if you take a look at the beginning scene in this chapter, Experiment 637 is all alone in the machine as yet unborn, surrounded by various guards and presided over by Mr. Sanders, meaning that all of the other experiments that were floating around in their respective machines along with him were created and activated some time before he was - and this also implies that maybe they wanted to save him for Mr. Sanders to inspect, since he must be an extremely special experiment to begin with. I'll elaborate more on this point in Chapter 4 of "A Day In The Life Of Chopsuey" as we go along. **

**What I find interesting about Experiment 637, or Spencer if you will, was that he seems to be somewhat similar to Lady Sedona in physical traits since he is very much another version of Stitch, (think of Leroy for a minute). So that means that just like Chopsuey and Leroy, Spencer can be considered Stitch's twin in a way. And just like Lady, Spencer tends to express his emotions by changing the color of his eyes. When he is extremely mad his eyes glow a fiery red, just like Lady, and he starts to suffer from constant glitching which makes him go on a furious rampage. And as I explained at the beginning of "Lady Sedona: Origins", Lady's eyes tend to grow a fierce crimson red whenever she descends into a blind rage and when she is in that state, she can prove to be an extremely deadly force capable of far more mayhem and destruction that rivals Stitch's. See the striking similarities now? **

**The whole glitch thing with Spencer was inspired by the second movie, "Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch", and I guess while I was watching the movie I thought to myself, hey, why don't I create an experiment that is constantly suffering from glitches and uses them to channel his blind rage to destroy everything in his path? I guess I was so moved and amazed by what was happening to Stitch that Spencer began to form in my mind and all of the chaos and disorder that Stitch created in the movie stayed with me for a long time. Ironically enough, I think it was during the time I wrote this story, one of my cousins was pregnant with a baby boy and I wanted him to be named Spencer. Unfortunately, she chose a different name for her son and let me tell you, I hated that name at first and I did not like it at all. But I'm more used to it now and I think it is a very decent name. So faced with that disappointment, I decided that in order to console myself, I would name my new character Spencer. And that's exactly what I did. **

**Another interesting fact I have realized lately was that Spencer seems to share the same weakness as Chopsuey; both of the experiments are vulnerable to electric attacks! How cool is that?I think this weakness makes a lot of sense, since Spencer is prone to glitches anyway and if he were to be electrocuted he would malfunction severely.  
**

**So the outline of this chapter is that Mr. Sanders creates Experiment 637 in the presence of several of his guards and he is overjoyed at his birth; however, 637 proves to have a mind of his own and immediately rebels at his master by cursing and swearing at him. It was then that a local silent film actress suddenly breaks into the lavatory room and takes off with the newly created experiment, provoking Mr. Sanders to dispatch his men after her. The woman then has a brief conversation with the young experiment before deciding to name him Spencer, which he responds to apathetically. They soon run into Rhonda and the Legacy and are acquainted with them; unfortunately, Spencer sets his sights upon Stitch, who is his twin brother and predecessor, and immediately grows hostile and jealous towards him and starts a vicious fight with him. Leroy attempts to break up the dispute between the two aliens but to no avail, so Louisa and Experiment 627 are forced to intervene. It was not long before the gang realizes that Lena has disappeared and now they must escape from their cell and journey beyond the dark and forbidding rooms of the White House to rescue their Jewish, wealthy friend.**

**Read and enjoy!  
**

Chapter 13 – The Creation Of Experiment 637, aka Spencer

Meanwhile, in a lavatory, there were a group of guards that were surrounding an experiment-making machine. A black mold was in it. Mr. Sanders was making it. "Okay, this is Experiment 637. He is to be the black version of Experiment 626. He is to be slightly fluffy, for the inside of his ears is fluffy and furry and there is a little bit of black fluff on his chest too. His chest is red too. Also there are red Christmas tree blemishes on the top of his head and back. Also his eyes are red. His ears are shaped like leaves with no clips on them."

"He is designed to have a series of glitches that can make him go mad and do all sorts of things, especially when he's mad. His primary weakness is electricity. Simply put, he is vulnerable to electric shocks and it can make him malfunction, so mud is the only way to stop it. He can also disguise himself as a human and do anything a human can do. Also his eye color changes when he's in a certain mood. If he's extremely mad, his eyes glow red and then he suffers a series of glitches. His eye color even beeps the same rate as his heart."

"He also takes pictures by blinking his eyes and makes pictures come out of his mouth. This is an ingenious experiment. Now, let's activate him," said Mr. Sanders. "Uh, sir, does he also have the ability to teleport into video games and be in them and also teleport into objects and take control of them and to also disguise himself as a video game character and to also become graphic in order to avoid being shot or burned or anything like that?" asked one of the guards. "And that he can camouflage into his own surroundings?" added another one of the guards. "Yes, yes, yes. He can do all of that. Now let's activate him," confirmed Mr. Sanders. "Right, sir," said one of the guards.

Then he pushed some buttons and then Mr. Sanders touched a lever. "Activate Experiment 637," said a voice, and then Mr. Sanders pushed down the lever. There was a whirling sound and then Experiment 637 was activated. He then cleared his throat and then said, "Son of a bitch!" "YES! It's him, Experiment 637. Come to Papa," said Mr. Sanders with open arms. Experiment 637 growled immediately and then snorted. "Fuck you!" he swore. "Uh, sir, he's going way too far with the swearing thing," said one of the guards. "Release him," commanded Mr. Sanders. "Yes, sir," said the guard, and then he opened up the experiment making machine and then Experiment 637 jumped out. He then growled and snarled, and then looked at Mr. Sanders. "Man, he is so beautiful," he said.

Experiment 637 then growled even more and then charged at his creator and then scratched him in the face and then ran off and was heading for the door. "GET HIM!" shouted Mr. Sanders. Just then, an actress burst in. It was Louisa Brooks! "GET HER!" screamed Mr. Sanders and then the guards were chasing her as she ran for the door too. She ran and ran and then she reached Experiment 637.

"Hey!" she cried to Experiment 637. "Who are you?" "Ih," was all Experiment 637 said. Then, the both of them ran out of the lavatory and then the door slammed closed in the guards' face. Louisa Brooks and Experiment 637 were still running. "Hey, what's your name?" she asked again. "I'm Experiment 637," replied Experiment 637. "That's not a name," said Louisa Brooks. "Well, what is?" retorted Experiment 637. "I'll call you, Spencer," said Louisa Brooks.

"What's your name?" asked Experiment 637, not paying attention to his new name. "Louisa Brooks," said Louisa Brooks. "Louisa. Beautiful," said Experiment 637. "Well, I like Spencer. That's who you are from now on. Spencer. Of course you are Experiment 637, and that would never change. But to me and everyone else around you, you're Spencer. That's who you are. Spencer," said Louisa Brooks. "Spencer," repeated Spencer. "Spencer." "Yes, yes. You're Spencer, aka Experiment 637," agreed Louisa Brooks. "Yes," said Spencer. Then the two fugitives kept on running.

Soon they reached Rhonda and the Legacy's cell. "Who are you?" asked Lilo. "I'm Louisa Brooks, a silent film actress, and this is Spencer, aka Experiment 637. He's the glitch suffering experiment," explained Louisa Brooks. "Cool!" cried Chihiro. "Yeah, no kidding," said Yubaba.

Spencer then turned to Stitch, and then he growled. The minute he immediately got mad, he soon started shaking like crazy. He started flinching and wincing and then there was electric sparks on him. His eyes were glowing red. Then, he took out a machine gun and then started shooting at a wall, for Rhonda and her team had already ducked. "Somebody stop that crazy experiment!" cried Lilo. Spencer then laughed crazily and then took out a bazooka and then started shooting at the ceiling, which began to collapse. Stitch then got out of the cell and then pushed Spencer to the ground. The two experiments began to fight. Spencer punched Stitch really hard and Stitch grabbed his neck. They fought and punched and kicked. They even gnawed on their ears.

Leroy then walked out of the cell to stop the fight. He then tried to pry the experiments apart, but they struggled to grab each other's throats. Then, Leroy flew out of the fight as Spencer and Stitch continued their dogfight. "STITCH, SPENCER, stop fighting!" commanded Lilo. Then, Experiment 627 finally got out of the cell and then walked over to the quarreling experiments. He grabbed Stitch first by the scruff of the neck, and then walked over to a wall and spanked him in the butt. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" cried Stitch. Then, he walked over to Spencer and then roared at him. Spencer growled in defiance. Experiment 627 roared and Spencer growled. This pattern continued on for 7 minutes. Finally, Experiment 627 traps Spencer with the experiment container. Spencer growled even loud and then started screaming like a monkey.

"Doooooh!" droned Experiment 627 in frustration. "Let me handle him, sir," said Louisa Brooks. She then walked over to him and opened the lid and then splashed mud all over Spencer. Spencer growled, but very softly. He then nodded his head and then fell asleep. "What was that?" asked Gigi. "Warm mud. It makes him sleepy," explained Louisa Brooks. "Who the heck are you?" asked Gigi. "Louisa Brooks. This is Spencer," explained Louisa Brooks. "Oh," said Gigi. Leroy then walked over to Experiment 627 and Louisa Brooks. "Who are you?" asked Louisa Brooks to Experiment 627 and Leroy. "I'm Leroy, aka Experiment 629," answered Leroy. "627," answered Experiment 627. "Oh, nice to meet you guys. Thanks for trying to calm Spencer down," said Louisa Brooks. "No problem," chorused Experiment 627 and Leroy.

"Hey? Where's Lena?" asked Leroy. "Ih," answered Experiment 627. "Why don't you guys find her? And bring Spencer with you. He'll be mighty useful to you," suggested Louisa Brooks. Experiment 627 and Leroy nodded. Stitch then came out of the cell with Angel, Reuben, Bonnie and Clyde. Heat, Yaarp, Splodyhead, Slushy, Clip, and Gigi came out too. Even Squeak came out. Then, Frenchfry came out too. "Le amour," he cried. "What are you talking about?" asked Squeak. "Hey guys!" cried Nosy. "What?" chorused everyone. "I think Gantu and Lena are on the roof of this building, drinking martinis and venerosos," answered Nosy.

"Veneroso! Como atrevase ellos beben ese vino especial!" screamed Mrs. Ragetti angrily. "Oh! I'm sorry, Miss Brooks. My mother's a little too overprotective of the wine," said Maria. "Oh that's all right. Now who's going to lead the expedition to find Lena and Gantu?" asked Louisa Brooks. "I am!" cried Stitch. "Okay. Who else wants to come?" asked Louisa Brooks. "I am!" cried Suzanne Carmichael. "I am!" cried Anna Moreno. "I am!" cried Judith Beasley. "I am!" cried Thomas Carmichael. "I am!" cried Frances Carmichael. "Gaba!" cried Chelsea. "I am!" cried Helen. "I am!" cried Marie. "I am!" cried Jobes. "I am!" cried Penny. "I am!" cried Anita. "Well I am!" cried Tony. "I am!" cried Maria. "I am!" cried Natasha Woods. "I am!" chorused Yubaba and Zeniba. "I am!" cried Zazu promptly. "I am!" cried Zira. "I am!" cried Scar. "I am!" cried a voice, and a male flamingo appeared.

His name is Maurice. Maurice also had a confused look on his face, but is always eager and energetic and always on the move. "Gaba!" cried Susanna. "Well, looks like little Susa wants to go too," said Suzanne Carmichael. "Okay, let's go!" cried Stitch, and then he and his cousins headed down the hallway with Suzanne, Anna, Helen, Marie, Chelsea, Judith Barsi, Penny, Maurice, Anita, Tony, Maria, Natasha, Action, A-Rab, Ice, Snowboy, Bernado, Thomas, Frances, Susanna, Jobes, Yubaba, Zeniba, Zazu, Zira, Scar, Yzma, Laverne, Hugo, Victor, Vikina, The Phantom Of The Opera, Experiment 1701, Rabbit, Piglet, Pooh, Tigger, Roo, Kanga, Timon, Pumbaa and Myra in their tail. They were going to find Lena Helmsley and Gantu.

**Character List:**

**Gigi/Experiment 007: Lilo & Stitch - The Series**

**Bonnie/Experiment 149: Lilo & Stitch - The Series**

**Clyde/Experiment 150: Lilo & Stitch - The Series**

**Tony: West Side Story**

**Maria: West Side Story**

**Zazu: The Lion King**

**Action: West Side Story**

**A-Rab: West Side Story**

**Ice: West Side Story**

**Snowboy: West Side Story**

**Bernardo: West Side Story**

**Slushy/Experiment 523: Lilo & Stitch - The Series**

**Heat/Experiment 615: Lilo & Stitch - The series  
**

**Yaarp/Experiment 613: Lilo & Stitch - The Series**

**Nosy/Experiment 199: Lilo & Stitch - The Series**

**Frenchfry/Experiment 062: Lilo & Stitch - The Series  
**

**Squeak/Experiment 110: Lilo & Stitch - The Series  
**

**Mrs. Ragetti: Grumpier Old Men**

**Reuben/Experiment 625: Lilo & Stitch series**

**Penny: George & Martha**

**Timon: The Lion King**

**Pumbaa: The Lion King**

**Kanga: Winnie The Pooh series  
**

**Translation:**

Veneroso! Como atrevase ellos beben ese vino especial!:

Veneroso! As daring they drink the wine in particular!


	14. The Search For Lena & Gantu

**Author's Notes: ****Well, here we are! In "A Day In The Life Of Chopsuey", Salem has already been invaded and now it appears that Los Angeles is about to be overrun by DOV agents left over from Mr. Banders' regime. In the meantime, Suzanne Carmichael and the other prisoners venture deep into a specified zone deep in the White House that is nicknamed "The Forbidden Area" because Mr. Sanders allows no one to enter there except for members of his administration. As soon as the heroes enter the area, they are soon attacked by a variety of creatures, including coonhounds, which are hounds that specialize in hunting raccoons, or coons, (inspired by reading Where The Red Fern Grows some years ago), several of Eliza Buckingham's 99 cats, Labradors, monkey gargoyles, bulldogs, German shepherds, etc., and must all work together to fight them off, while Chopsuey is watching the battle unfold from the control room. At this point he has already returned to the White House but it is yet unclear how he has exactly returned; I have yet to figure that one out. **

**I think it was a miracle that Lena barely got drunk when she was found drinking with Gantu, but she does get extremely sick later on in this chapter and then one of Mr. Sanders' aides named Mr. Karnel arrives to deliver some bad news to the heroes - a cholera epidemic is now ravaging the United States and is severely affecting the Washington, D.C. area, particularly Suburbia City. With that in mind, I think in a chapter or two in my Chopsuey story, I might have the cholera epidemic start out in Suburbia City and then eventually spread to other cities, particularly Los Angeles, Salem and Washington, D.C.**

**As for Lillian's secretary, Karina Karnes, she was revealed to be raped by a doctor while she was trying to prevent him from having Mr. Kracko cremated as she was arranging for his funeral and she ends up pregnant with his child. She first shows up towards the end of the previous novel along with Lillian when it is announced that Mr. Kracko had passed away from severe complications from pneumonia in Hawaii shortly after Stitch and Angel's wedding and they ended up conducting a memorial service/funeral for Mr. Kracko, which was touching and sweet. **

**This is also the chapter where it is mentioned that Mr. Sanders is planning to send Chopsuey off on a mission to run an errand for him, which is alluded to at the beginning of "A Day In The Life Of Chopsuey."  
**

**And the event that Mr. Karnel mentions towards the end of the chapter was a real life incident that was on the news in which Israel and Lebanon were in a huge war and there was chaos everywhere. I cannot remember too much from that time period, but I know it happened.**

**Read and review!  
**

Chapter 14 – The Search For Lena Rosenberg And Gantu

Soon they were in The Forbidden Area. The Forbidden Area is an area that Mr. Sanders had forbidden prisoners – and tourists - from ever entering. It had offices that were recently built and modified. There were also surveillance cameras all around the area so they can catch anyone who dares enter The Forbidden Area. Inside the offices and lurking in the shadows were alligators, bloodhounds, dogs, bulldogs, and coonhounds, and also many of Countess Eliza Buckingham's 99 cats.

"Uh, I don't think we should be here. I'm kind of scared," said Roo. "I know, Roo. I'm scared too. But it's the only way we'll ever find Lena and Gantu. I wonder what they're doing in there," agreed Kanga. Suddenly, Courage caught up with them. "Courage! What are you doing here?" asked Roo. "I'm going to help you," answered Courage. "Thanks. We need that," said Suzanne Carmichael appreciatively.

Then, Alexis Carrington, Joan Conner, and Capt. Janet Hamilton caught up with them too. "Hey! Well, you guys will do too," said Rabbit. So they kept on walking. Just then, Capt. Janet Hamilton cocked her shotgun and then pointed it in the air. "What was that?" she asked. "I don't know, but I'm prepared for a catfight," answered Zira. "Me too," agreed Alexis Carrington. Suddenly there were many cats flying in the air and were raining down like missiles. The good guys soon began to fight. Capt. Janet Hamilton shot down some of the cats and then began reloading her shotgun. Just then a coonhound lunged at her and then the police captain punched the red mutt in the nose and then he fell on the ground unconscious. Soon, many dogs began to come out of the shadows. Even there were some monkey gargoyles.

Laverne was wrestling with one of the monkey gargoyles while Hugo and Experiment 1701 were arm wrestling with a couple of monkey gargoyles. Just then, Pilar leapt over Zira and then was wrestling with one of the Labradors. Zira then charged at one of the Labradors and began to fight with him. Scar then chased one of the coonhounds and then they raced around some tables. Alexis Carrington was rolling all over the floor with a German shepherd. The German shepherd tugged at her hair and then she bit him in the nose. The German shepherd yelped and then ran off, defeated. Alexis Carrington chuckled as she watched him run and then began to spit because she hated the taste of the dog's nose. Victor was riding on a bulldog while Vikina was slapping another Labrador in the face while scolding him.

Action then was dashing around another Labrador and then was punching him in the nose, making him whine. Chelsea hung on to the neck of yet another Labrador while Helen was trying to scare off a coonhound with a sword. A-Rab then was running from two Labradors and also some monkey gargoyles. He then ran to a desk and then he was pulled off his feet. He was on a thin area and then he turned to someone. It was Natasha Woods and Maria! "Thanks, girls," said A-Rab. "No problem," chorused Maria and Natasha. Templeton was being chased by a Labrador and a coonhound, which he tricked into eating a dud egg. He then ran and ran until someone picked him up and now he was up in the air. It was Charlotte! "Charlotte! You old schemer! You saved my life!" cried Templeton. "Well, I saved your life, didn't I?" asked Charlotte. "Yes," admitted Templeton.

Wilbur was now being chased by Dobermans and bulldogs and coonhounds. He then was cornered to a desk. "We've got ya now, you spring pig," said one Doberman. "Yeah, now we can have slim fat cooked bacon on a rye," said a coonhound. "Hey, losers!" cried a voice. The dogs then looked up and saw A-Rab, Maria, and Natasha Woods, except that they were holding tomatoes and apples in their hands! "You want some gore? You've got some! Spice it up!" cried Natasha Woods. Then she, Maria, and A-Rab began throwing stuff at the dogs, and they got hit by tomatoes and some of them got hit in the eye by apples and they yelped. Soon all of them ran off in pain. "Hah! I knew they would never last this long," Natasha laughed triumphantly. "Yeah. That was good work," said Maria. "Yeah. Now we saved Wilbur," agreed A-Rab. "Literally," said Natasha. Wilbur then nodded and then stood up proudly.

Soon Alexis Carrington was exhausted. It was hard fighting dog after dog. But then a monkey gargoyle was coming straight at her. She screamed, but then a bazooka missile flew above her and then it shot the monkey gargoyle. Eventually there was nothing left of it but feathers floating in the air. "Thanks, Mr. Phantom," said Alexis Carrington. "No problem, Alexis," said The Phantom Of The Opera. Anna Moreno was chasing a Labrador with a machine gun and was trying to shoot a dog. Suzanne Carmichael then took out a shotgun and pointed it at a Doberman. The Doberman growled. "Misty, guys, sic 'em!" she commanded. The two dogs, (one of which that looked like Simba), and Misty leaped from behind their owner and then they tackled the dog and began to fight.

It was a very long battle. More and more dogs began to die in the struggle. The good guys fought harder and harder. Meanwhile, Experiment 621 was in the control room. "Dang it! They're winning! The good guys are winning!" he cried. Pain and Panic were even fighting with the dogs and then they banged their heads and then the dogs lost consciousness and then they fell on their heads, knocked out. Pain and Panic gave themselves a high five. Tony was shooting some of the dogs with a machine gun. "Maria!" he cried, and then he threw the machine gun like a boomerang. Maria then grabbed the machine gun and then cocked it. She then shot some of the dogs that came by the desk. "Man! This is like a war zone!" shouted Hugo while a Doberman was tugging his ear with his teeth. "No kidding!" agreed Laverne, and then she pushed a coonhound off her and then he rolled like a ball and lay on the ground, exhausted.

Judith Beasley was kicking dogs off her path in the form of a horse. She whinnied and neighed while trotting on her hooves. Soon, Benny Crawford, Mercy Hillary, Dolores Duke, and Jeanette Paris came in and then began to fight off some of the Dobermans and Labradors and even some of the cats. Soon some of the people were transformed into animals. Suzanne Carmichael was in the form of an ox, pushing dogs off her way. Anna Moreno was also doing it in the same matter, except she was sort of doing the same way Judith Beasley was. Even Vitani was wrestling and struggling with the dogs. Nuka was even chasing some dogs. Natasha Woods even roared in the silence. Soon all of the dogs and cats were dead. "Man I thought they would never die," retorted Benny Crawford. "Yeah. I even had to knock out some of the dogs too," agreed Mercy Hillary.

Everyone was victorious. Yzma was even kicking a dog she had just killed. "I know it's bad to kill animals, but we had no choice," said Judith Beasley. "I know. I don't like killing dogs too, and I have three dogs. But you're right, Judith. You're definitely right," agreed Suzanne. The dogs and Misty barked. Susanna nodded too. Soon, Poodles came in. "Poodles!" cried Suzanne Carmichael and then she picked up the little Shih Tzu and then was holding him in her arms. "What are you doing here?" Poodle barked and barked and Misty was barking too. "(Gasp) Lena! You want to find her, right?" Suzanne asked. Poodles nodded, and then he landed on the ground and then ran to an opening in the wall and then went inside it. Everyone else followed him.

Soon they came to a balcony area. It had a shed but nothing else. It was nighttime, and the moon was shining. They then walked and walked, and then finally saw Lena Rosenberg and Gantu sitting on big blue beanbags, drinking martinis and venerosos. "LENA!" shouted Suzanne Carmichael. Lena heard Suzanne's voice and then turned to her. She was surprised to find them. "Guys! I'm surprised to find you here!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, and we're surprised with all of the martinis and venerosos you were drinking you're not even drunk!" Suzanne cried. Susanna stared at Lena blankly with a stern expression. "Well, I am a little dizzy, and I am going to throw up," Lena Rosenberg admitted. She then leaned to the right and then threw up. Gantu, meanwhile, was passed out. "Oh, and by the way, Gantu drank a little too much," Lena revealed. She didn't look very good, and she looked very sick.

"Oh no! Lena, what were you guys doing?" asked Maria. "Well, uh, Gantu and I were talking in the balcony and we decided to try to work things out. It looks like we're not going to be enemies anymore. What were you guys doing?" asked Lena Rosenberg. "Well, while you and Mr. Lovesick Gantu were talking and chatting away, we were battling dogs and cats and monkey gargoyles. We had to use weapons and we have to fight real hard," explained Suzanne Carmichael. Poodles then came out and then ran to Lena Rosenberg and barked. "Oh my God, Poodles! Where did you come in?" asked Lena Rosenberg, surprised. "That was exactly what I was thinking when he ran into me. Come on. We're taking you back to the cell," explained Suzanne Carmichael. "Ih," said Experiment 627. "Come on, Lena. You're sick. You should go to a doctor," pleaded Angel. "Yeah. You don't look so good," agreed Reuben.

Lena got up and then collapsed. Reuben and Leroy lifted her up and then carried her off. Stitch also carried Gantu off, while he was lying there passed out. Then everyone got back to the cell. While Anna Moreno and the others got back into the cell, Lena Rosenberg and Gantu lay on the ground knocked out. Suzanne Carmichael then caressed her forehead. "Lena, you are one sick girl," she whispered. Stitch, Reuben, Angel, Leroy, Experiment 627, Chihiro, Haku, Yubaba, Zeniba, Zira, and Zazu were surrounding them. "I think I'm going to throw up," Lena whispered. Then, she laid her right side of the head on the floor and then threw up in a bucket. She kept on throwing up.

"Man, she is sick," said Yubaba. "No kidding," said Zeniba. "Suzanne, I don't feel good," said Lena Rosenberg. "I know, Lena, I know. You want to throw up?" asked Suzanne Carmichael. "Not at the moment," answered Lena Rosenberg. "Oh Lena, what have you done?" asked Henry Rosenberg. Then, Suzanne Carmichael fed Lena Rosenberg with some soup, but Lena's face turned green and then she threw up on Suzanne's clothes and then lied down on the floor. "Please, end my suffering!" she begged. "Don't worry, Lena. You'll be fine. But don't throw up on anyone else again, you hear?" asked Suzanne. "Okay," said Lena. Then, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Leroy then came to Suzanne Carmichael and then picked up a piece of the vomit from her shirt and then ate it. He then gulped and then licked his lips. "You silly goose, vomit tastes bad," scolded Suzanne Carmichael. Leroy then spitted out the vomit and then eventually threw up. "Great! Now everyone's getting sick," said Yubaba to Zeniba. "Maybe. But we need proof," answered Zeniba. Just then, a geeky messenger came. He was Mr. Karnel, one of Mr. Sanders' aides. "Uh, guys, I have some bad news for you. People are now getting sick with cholera. It's bad, man, real bad!" he cried.

"Are there any cases?" asked Leroy. "Well, there are some cases going on in the suburbs. And now everything looks real wasted and trashed from the earthquake a week or two ago, especially all around the world. And Lebanon and Israel are fighting too, and civilians are fleeing and all sorts of stuff are happening. Of course the Middle East conflict is unrelated to the earthquake crisis."

"Guys, here's another bad news. I have a bad feeling that another war is about to erupt. And also Suburbia City has very, very bad cases of cholera. That's the first area that got hit. It's been going on for weeks and nobody knew about it! And now mosquitoes that contain malaria are coming in from the east. Suburbia City is a small town in southwest Washington, D.C. It's just hidden behind the woods in the wild. Of course there are some suburbs, but on the interior it's a town. It has some great marketplaces, and it sort of looks like Gainesville. And Experiment 621 is going to get there for an errand for Mr. Sanders. I need someone who's pure good and who can do the job of preventing Experiment 621 of doing whatever he is trying to do. Who's with me!" explained Mr. Karnel.

"Wow! That's weird. If you're Mr. Sanders' aide, how come you're helping us?" asked Angel. "Because I am not like those other aides and servants who are cruel and heartless. I am good, but Mr. Sanders doesn't know that. I pretend to be like one of them so I can go and secretly help others. Man, Mr. Sanders is going to be bad. He might start a war pretty soon," explained Mr. Karnel. Then he turned to Miss Karnes, and he was smitten with her. Miss Karnes was by now a few months pregnant, and now it was starting to show. Mrs. Kracko was smiling. "This is my secretary, Miss Karina Karnes. I'm Mrs. Lillian Maria Smith Kracko, widow of Mr. Eugene Adam Kracko. Karina got raped a few months ago, and she's now pregnant. She's going to have a baby boy," announced Mrs. Kracko. "Congratulations, Karina! I'm Mr. Neil Karnel. At your service, my lady," said Mr. Karnel.

Everyone cheered. It was wonderful news. Miss Karnes smiled at him. "Well, thank you for informing us. Hopefully we won't get sick. As a matter of fact, we got vaccinated for illnesses, and it's good because my unborn son and I won't get sick," she said. "Well, I'll help you in any way I can," said Mr. Karnel. "I'm sure you will," said Miss Karnes, smiling. "I'm sure you will."

**Character List:**

**Courage: Courage The Cowardly Dog**

**Captain Janet Hamilton: Alone In The Neon Jungle**

**Pain & Panic: Hercules**

**Vitani: The Lion King 2  
**


	15. The Battle At Suburbia City

**Author's Notes:**

**Well! Here's Chapter 15! I know it's been over a month or two since I last updated but I was busy with my community service hours and my USB pretty much died, so I don't know what to do now. However, I was able to access several of my old stories in my separate hard drive and I also transferred an extra copy of most of my more recent stories into it about a couple of months before, so that ended up serving me well in the end. Anyways, this chapter is about Marie and the others going on a perilous trek to Suburbia City to find Experiment 621/Chopsuey and stop him from receiving drugs from Mr. Bosserilla; however, when they get there, they run into an unexpected dilemma when Mr. Bosserilla reveals that he had lured Chopsuey into a set-up in a ploy to get rid of him, (however, there are more complex reasons for this, including Mr. Sanders' desire to get his hands on Lee Dumonde and making her his queen in Chopsuey's absence****and also gaining custody of her children so he can rule Washington, D.C. by manipulating their powers to his advantage), and turn him into sushi soup. Will the gang put aside their differences and lend a helping hand to a villain double-crossed by his own peers and get him out of this dangerous situation in time?  
**

**About that sushi soup bit, that is kind of ironic since Chopsuey is supposed to be a kind of fish and that happens to be 621's name!**

**Read and review!  
**

Chapter 15 – The Battle At Suburbia City

Meanwhile, Experiment 621 arrived at Suburbia City in the 1900 Ford. He actually secretly stole the car now that Rhonda and Team Legacy are in jail. He then deactivated the car and then got out of the car. He then saw the town. "Dang! Now that's some town!" he cried. He then walked towards the city. Pretty soon he was in the city. He explored the sights. He saw people walking on the sidewalks and the road. Experiment 621 was very interested. He started to like the town. It was peaceful and very quiet.

Suddenly he turned his head and saw a gasoline can heading straight at him! "AHHHHHH!" he yelled and then he ran out of the way. The experiment that was on the roof was Ace! He then landed on the ground and pointed his plasma gun at Experiment 621. "Heh, heh, heh. Hey there, 262. I didn't know you were here," said Experiment 621 nervously. Ace growled. "Okay, buster! You want it? You'll die!" cried Experiment 621. He then took out a machine gun and cocked it. He pointed it at Ace. "Well! You wanna know what I'm doing here? I'm here to deliver something to Mr. Bosserilla. He is right down the street," revealed Experiment 621. Ace then triggered his plasma gun and then tried to shoot Experiment 621 but then he ran off.

Ace growled in frustration and then he whistled for back up. Stitch, Reuben, Angel, Leroy, Experiment 627, Experiment 630, and Experiment 777 came in. Even Bonnie and Clyde came in. Marie and Zira and even Zazu came in. Even Experiment 705 came in. And Experiment 805 came in too. She then laughed. "Let's go!" she said. Then, the good guys ran in the street to look for Experiment 621.

"Man! I swear, when I find 621, I'll burn his carcass, break his neck, break his head, break his skull, and burn him at the stake," vowed Stitch. "(Gasp) You don't really mean that, do you?" asked Angel. "Ih. That guy was jealous of all the attention I was getting and he tried to pulverize me, but I showed him. I can't believe he's here," explained Stitch. "Yeah, don't you worry. Gloria Feathers will be able to do the job. She's designed to steal things from rich people and use them to terrorize people," explained Experiment 777. "Yep. That's exactly what I do," agreed Experiment 805.

Stitch looked at Experiment 805. She had the head of Felix, the body of Angel, antennae of Experiment 221, ears of Finder, is red and wears white gloves, a black hat with a white feather on it, white earrings, a black jacket, black boots, and a black boa. She looked astonishing. Also she smokes. Yubaba, Zeniba, and Sparky were there too.

Soon they kept on running and then they bumped into a woman carrying a baby and some bags of groceries. "Oh!" said the woman. "Who are you?" "Well, I'm Stitch, and these are my cousins Sparky, Ace, Bonnie, Clyde, 627, Leroy, Angel, (my wife), Reuben, Annie, Luna, Marie, Zira, Zazu, Tracking Drako, and Gloria Feathers. And there's someone coming!" said Stitch. Everyone turned to Digger, who just arrived. He waved.

"And that's Digger," said Stitch, turning back to the woman. "Well, I'm Mrs. Katt, and this is my baby boy Joey. Would you like to help me carry some groceries?" said the woman. "Well! Um, here's the deal, Mrs. Katt: we help you carry the groceries and you tell us whenever or not you've seen a skinny green Stitch look alike running around here. He's Experiment 621, and he's working for Mr. Sanders," explained Reuben. "Oh! That evil man! Yes, yes, I'll tell you. And there is good news to that," replied Mrs. Katt.

Soon the heroes were carrying groceries to a black Nissan Sedan that was parked next to a sidewalk. They were standing next to it and Mrs. Katt said, "Thank you, guys! I really needed that. I gave birth to Joey a few months ago, and I need a helping hand once in a while. Okay, I'll tell you now. Where did he say he was heading to?" "He was heading to a house owned by a notorious pirate drug dealer by the name of Mr. Bosserilla. Mr. Sanders needed some more drugs," said Leroy. "Yeah, also he was carrying a check," said Reuben. "Oh! Yes, I've seen him. He bumped into me, and I asked him if he could help me carry my groceries but he quickly declined. He was actually acting real strange. He then ran off without another word," revealed Mrs. Katt. She was lost in thought for a moment.

"A skinny guy, eh? He must be about my size!" cried Bonnie. Then, they waved goodbye to Mrs. Katt and then ran off. Ms. Katt then waved goodbye to them. "They're good people. I just know. I actually feel kind of sorry for that 621 person," she muttered to herself. Soon, the good guys approached the house of Mr. Bosserilla and then were at the doorstep. "Okay. Whose turn is it to ring the doorbell?" asked Reuben nervously. Marie then cracked her knuckle and then ringed the doorbell.

The door soon opened and then Mr. Bosserilla appeared. He was a hunchback guy with a black eye patch on his left eye and he had hairy arms too. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked. "Well, we're looking for Experiment 621," answered Marie. "Humph! And who do you suppose you might be?" asked Mr. Bosserilla. "I am Marie Peters, and this is Stitch and his cousins: Bonnie, Clyde, Sparky, Digger, Reuben, Angel, Ace, 627, and Leroy, and these are some of the experiments of the late Eugene Kracko: experiments 630, 705, 777, and 805. This is also Zira, Zazu, Yubaba, and Zeniba. Can we come in?" asked Marie. "Humph! You are a beautiful woman indeed! Well, come in," said Mr. Bosserilla, and then Marie and the good guys went inside. They soon approached their seats and spots and then sat down.

"So I see that you've been searching for the Experiment 621. Well, here he is now…" started Mr. Bosserilla, and then he reached from behind his chair and then there was a handcuffed and trapped in an experiment container Experiment 621. He then sets the prisoner on the ground next to him. "It was a freaking set up! Sure Mr. Sanders needed some drugs and all, but he also wanted to get rid of Experiment 621. He thought he was a stupid, maimed son of a jealous bitch! So he sent Experiment 621 all the way here so I could get him! What do you say to that?" asked Mr. Bosserilla. Marie and the others were instantly angry. "Okay! So you've captured Experiment 621! Now give him to us!" demanded Marie. "Never! I'll use him for my sushi soup!" cried Mr. Bosserilla.

Just then, Yaarp came in with Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley. Marie and the others and even Mr. Bosserilla turned to them. "Damn it! How did you guys break out of jail?" blurted out Marie, shocked. "Well, thanks to Yaarp, we came down here to help," explained Pleakley. "We even brought Spencer," added Lilo, and then Spencer appeared. Stitch growled when he saw Spencer, but then Reuben stopped him as Lilo stepped in between them.

"Hey, I know you guys got on the wrong foot, but let's try to be reasonable here. Why don't you guys work together? You look sort of alike sure, but you have different features and different powers. There is absolutely nothing to be jealous about. What do you say to that?" Lilo asked. Spencer and Stitch looked at each other, and then the both of them smiled at each other for the first time since they set their eyes on each other.

Then, the two experiments ran to each other and then hugged. "I'm sorry, Spencer," said Stitch. "I'm sorry, Stitch," said Spencer. "Let's work together," said Stitch. "Good idea," agreed Spencer. The two of them shook hands and then turned to Mr. Bosserilla. So did the rest of the good guys. "Uh oh," said Mr. Bosserilla. Then everyone charged at him and started to hit him real hard with baseball bats. Zira tackled him and scratched him in the face and eye. Leroy then grabbed the experiment container containing Experiment 621 and then the good guys ran off. Bonnie, Clyde and Stitch batted Mr. Bosserilla in the head with baseball bats.

Stitch then knocked him unconscious with the hit of a baseball bat and then ran off along with Jumba, Pleakley, Yaarp, and Lilo. Soon the good guys were running for their lives. "Thanks, guys! I'm forever grateful for this!" said Experiment 621 thankfully. "Don't worry, 621. You won't have to be jealous of Stitch anymore, because you're going to get attention too," said Lilo.

Soon they all jumped on The Hurricane Frances 3000 and buckled up their seatbelts and then they sped off, with Stitch being the driver. They were cruising through the street, with Mr. Bosserilla chasing them with a sharp butcher knife in his hand, and hungry for revenge. Stitch then turned his head to Mr. Bosserilla and then screamed. "Help! Everyone step on it!" he cried. "Actually, cuz, YOU step on it," said Reuben. Then, Stitch stepped on the brakes and then The Hurricane Frances 3000 sped faster.

Then, everyone screamed as The Hurricane Frances 3000 was approaching a building and then it was climbing up on it. It climbed and climbed until it was on top. Then, it stepped backwards, and then it sprinted forward and then it was flying up in the air. Everyone was screaming. "Stitch, what are we to do?" asked Angel. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Stitch. "Cuz, do something!" cried Reuben, who was looking down like Angel was. Everyone was looking down, even Zira and Zazu.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Stitch, do something!" begged Zazu. "Yes, Stitch, do something!" begged Zira. Stitch then pressed a button and then wings came out of the sides of The Hurricane Frances 3000 and then The Hurricane Frances 3000 glided into the night. "Wow! I love this ride," said Angel. "Yeah," said Stitch, looking at Angel. Seeing Angel makes him smile. Then, the motorcycle kept on gliding real fast into the night and out of Suburbia City. But there was a big surprise for them, a surprise so big, that none of them was ever prepared for.

**Character List:**

**Ace/Experiment 262: Lilo & Stitch - The Series****  
**


	16. Something Is Going On

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, in this chapter, it's apparent that the cholera epidemic has become widespread and has gone far beyond the D.C. area; Marie and her friends are stunned and mortified to find that the majority of their team has fallen ill and it is all part of a horrific plot by Mr. Sanders to bring the entire population under his control by gradually weakening their immune systems and causing them to die. This might bring in another interesting perspective in my Chopsuey story; perhaps that's how the Salemites eventually became sick. I think it was a collective response since the disease most likely was transmitted from person to person and many people consumed contaminated seafood and drank the polluted water. After Nosy reveals that there might be a cure out there to save the rest of the human race, some of the Team Legacy members and their allies eventually volunteered to help find the antidote for the cholera epidemic and venture beyond the Washington, D.C. area in order to find it.****  
**

Chapter 16 – Something Is Going On

When Marie and the others got back to the White House, there were hundreds of ambulances and fire rescue trucks blocking the parking lot. They parked The Hurricane Frances 3000 and then ran past the ambulances and the other medical teams that are there. They soon approached the front door and then went inside. They were running through the hallway. "Oh man! I wonder what's going on?" asked Reuben. "I'll bet something horrible has happened," said Angel.

Suddenly they met up with Nosy. "Nosy! Tell us what happened," said Marie. She was full of concern for everyone, especially for Helen and Chelsea. "Well, I have plenty of bad news. But I do have some good news. Let me give you the bad news, so you won't be crushed if I tell you this second. Well, the first bad news is that everyone is now stricken with cholera all over the world. This alerts the German council and even The World Court. And the cure for cholera is far away. And the second bad news is that most of the prisoners that survived the earthquake are sick with cholera. Helen and I hate to say this Marie, but poor little Chelsea is sick too. I know babies are vulnerable to illnesses, and that sucks, right? And even Rhonda and Team Legacy are sick too. And Dr. Rachel Walters is sick too."

"You know where most of the prisoners got sick from? Contaminated water and shellfish. And even the Legacy got sick from Lena herself. It turns out that the veneroso and the martinis and the shellfish made her sick. That explains the throwing up and the vomiting and everything. And also Simba and Nala and also Scar are extremely sick too. In fact, Scar is vomiting right now," explained Nosy. "My God! Who in the name of St. Helen would have done this evil deed?" asked Zira. "I think Mr. Sanders is doing it as part of his totalitarian plan. He wants all of the prisoners to be weak and also everyone else so they can be controllable in their most vulnerable state. And also he's ordering all of the waters of the world to be pollinated so everyone would die slowly," answered Nosy.

"No," said Marie, who was crying. She then covered her face with her hands and began sobbing. "Oh Helen. Oh Chelsea. What kind of monster is Mr. Sanders anyway?" she added while sobbing. "An evil demonic monster, that's what he is. Like Hamsterwheel," said Nosy. "Hamsterveil," corrected Marie through her tears. "Vitani. Nuka. Kovu," muttered Zira in a shocked voice. "Well, come on. Follow me. You're allowed to see them, but with protection," said Nosy with caution, and then Marie and the others followed him. Soon they entered the cell room wearing masks over their mouths and mourning clothes as a sign for grief over the epidemic. Then they came to Team Legacy's cell and then went inside. They were aghast and shocked to see everyone very ill and in grave condition.

Marie then ran to Helen and Chelsea and then was at their side. "Helen, Chelsea, what in the name of St. Helen is going on?" asked Marie. "I'm sorry, Marie. You're lucky you got out of here before they served us lunch. I got sick 20 minutes after I ate. And then before you know it, everyone got sick. Marie, help us. Help all of us. All of our fates are in your hands. But luckily Alexis is in mild condition, so she can help you. So are Oxine, Hexagon, Pentagon, Octagon, Oxyi, and Oxygon. Oxy and Oxygen are too sick to make the journey. So is Krystle. Blake is too, too ill also. Please Marie. Please prevent us from dying. Please, save, America," said Helen. Then she closed her eyes and then fell asleep.

Pilar then came to Marie and the others. She coughed real hard. "Pilar! Get some rest! You're too sick!" said Dr. Sloan. He was sick too. "No, Dr. Sloan. Pilar can come too. I'm sure if she eats some plants she'll be okay, and besides, since she's an Indian, she can help us go through wildernesses and all kinds of treachery. Please give her a chance," pleaded Marie firmly. Alexis Carrington and Krystle came too. "C'mon, let's go, guys," said Marie and then Stitch and the others who were not affected by the cholera got out of the cell. Louisa Brooks joined them too. Marie then walked over to Chelsea and gave her a white teddy bear with a red bow on it. "Rest now, Chelsea. Grandma's going to find a cure for you, okay? Teddy will keep you safe and warm, okay?" asked Marie. "Gabi," said Chelsea. She then nodded her head and fell asleep. Marie kissed her on the head and then caressed her on the head. "Good night. Sweet dreams," said Marie and then she walked off.

She then joined the others along with Alexis Carrington and Krystle and Oxyi and her brothers and sister and Pilar and then they all ran through the hallway and then approached the front door and then they ran out of the cell room. They ran through the hallway and then they teleported out of the hallway. They soon came near the front door and then they ran to it and then opened the door and then ran out of the White House. They soon ran to The Hurricane Frances 3000 and then got on it and buckled up their seatbelts before putting on their helmets. Then, the motorcycle was activated, and then once again they took off into the street. They were going to find the cure.

**Character List:**

**Chelsea: Battling For Baby**

**Blake Carrington: Dynasty  
**


End file.
